Une Nott et une Zabini à Poudlard? Même les Potter ne résistent pas
by Fantastic's fanatic
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les filles de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott étaient meilleures amies et qu'à leur arrivée, Poudlard connaîtrait une situation encore jamais vue auparavant? Que se passera-t-il quand une amitié hors du commun verra le jour entre des enfants d'anciens Serpentard et ceux de l'Elu. Et si elles changeaient l'école des sorciers pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?
1. Amalia Nott

Je m'appelle Athina Zabini. En ce 28 aout 2018 j'ai actuellement douze ans, et je vais entamer ma deuxième année à Poudlard, une école pour des gens hors normes. Ma meilleure amie, Amalia Nott sera à mes côtés. Cependant, cette rentrée sera exceptionnelle. Vous verrez pourquoi plus tard. Mais pour comprendre les circonstances spéciales qui ont été mises en place pour moi, vous allez assister aux moments importants de notre première année.

Comment tout a commencé...

1er Septembre 2017

TVA Amalia:

C'est le grand jour ! Enfin je vais à Poudlard ! Vite. MAIS que fais ma mère?!

"Amalia! Tu as pas oublié quelque chose? Ta malle par exemple?"

Ah... Voilà ce que faisait ma mère, elle préparait mes affaires. Ah oui, c'est moi Amalia, Amalia Nott, fille de Théodore et Pansy Nott, anciennement Parkinson.

ENFIN ma mère arrive...

"Tu as pris Clochette au fait ma puce?"

Lui c'est mon père Théodore Nott, et Clochette c'est mon chat. Pourquoi Clochette? Parce que ma meilleure amie Athina m'a fait découvrir le monde Moldu et que je suis fan de la Fée Clochette alors voilà, mon chat siamois s'appelle Clochette. Hé toi! Pourquoi tu rigoles? J'ai onze ans et alors, tu connais ça depuis toujours, c'est ton monde pas le mien. Comment ça c'est quoi un Moldu? Bah c'est vous. Les Sans-Pouvoirs. Je suis une sorcière. J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard le 17 juillet, et j'ai sauté au plafond, même si ma première manifestation magique - c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le premier phénomène magique chez un enfant, il a souvent lieu aux alentours des 6 ans, moi j'en avait 4, mes parents étaient si fiers, quoique Père paraissait légèrement jaloux, vous comprenez plus la manifestation a lieu tôt plus le sorcier ou la sorcière sera douée et mon père a manifester ses pouvoirs a 5 ans - avait eu lieu beaucoup plus tôt mais j'avais peur que compte tenu de la maison serpentard arborée fièrement par mes deux parents et le rôle de ma mère à la guerre, ils s'inquiétaient eux aussi de ne pas la voir arriver et de devoir m'inscrire à Salem ou dans un autre école de sorcellerie anglophone, mais je l'ai reçu, tout comme Athina et donc il y a une chance que nous soyons dans la même maison, pourquoi ces airs perplexes? Vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle? Les maisons sont des... Comment dire? Des divisions à Poudlard qui est vous l'aurez sûrement compris, l'école de sorcellerie britannique, il y en a quatre : Serpentard, la maison vert et argent où les ambitieux et les fourbes, pardon malins, vont, mais cette maison à abrité le plus grand mage noir britannique jamais connu et même la gloire d'avoir compté Merlin dans ses rangs ne peut véritablement redorer son blason. Vient ensuite la maison Gryffondor, les Rouges-et-Or les impulsifs, enfin téméraires, et les plus courageux à ce qu'on dit, en tout cas Harry Potter, celui qui à vaincu le mage noir cité précédemment en a fait partie alors cette maison et la plus connue et la plus appréciée... Suit ensuite les Poufsouffles, les Jaunes-et-Noirs les loyaux, les travailleurs et paraît-il les gourmands, Cédric Diggory en a fait partie, c'était un des gagnant du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec Harry Potter mais il fut tué cette nuit là par Lord Voldemort - BRRR quel nom qui fait frissonner - et enfin les Serdaigles, les Bleus-et-Bronzes, les sages les érudits, vous avez entendu parler de Luna Lovegood? Même pas? Quelle honte, certains la disent folle, elle est simplement différente et justement elle voit des choses que personnes ne verraient pas même Hermione Granger. Vous ne savez pas qui c'est? Ouvrez un livre d'histoire et cessez de m'interrompre, merci.

Bref revenons à Clochette que j'avais effectivement oublié et que j'ai retrouvé sur mon lit en train de dormir. Nous pouvons partir cette fois? Oui, merci Morgane. Père me tend son bras et nous transplanons sur le quai 9 3/4, oui transplaner c'est une sorte de téléportation selon Athina. D'ailleurs ou est-elle? Il est déjà 9h45 et elle m'avait promis d'arriver à 9h30, oui moi je suis en retard mais c'est pas de ma faute, je ne trouvais pas Clochette. Qui aurait pensé à la chercher sur mon lit qui est sa résidence principale. Tout le monde? Mais non.

Au moins j'ai tout mon temps pour trouver un compartiment quand le train arrivera, dans quinze minutes. J'espère qu'Athina va vite arriver je n'ai pas envie de rester seule longtemps et j'ai un peu peur, de m'ennuyer? Oui bien sûr, c'est exactement ça...

Clochette s'impatiente mais je ne peux pas la lâcher ici, elle pourrait s'enfuir.

"Amalla? Amalla! Cochette danse t'as vu? Danse chat danse!"

C'est ma petite sœur Laura elle a 2 ans et demi à peine, elle me ressemble assez sauf pour les cheveux que j'ai roux contrairement au reste de ma famille, elle est blonde comme ma mère, mais nous avons toutes les deux les yeux de notre père, bleus. Et nous avons le même nez retroussé que notre mère, cependant j'ai plus de ressemblance avec mon père qu'avec ma mère, au moins on me laissera peut-être tranquille, surtout les Gryffondors, on ne peut pas dire que ma mère soit très appréciée chez eux et leurs parents surtout, après tout elle avait voulu livrer Harry Potter, mais elle avait peur, ce n'était qu'une adolescente, vous auriez fait quoi vous?

Tant que nos Trios de Héros ne lui pardonneront pas elle sera une paria, elle le vit mal.

Tchoutchou!

Voilà le Poudlard Express, je voulais le voir pour la première fois en compagnie d'Athina, on se l'était promis. Si elle est encore partie voir des Moldus je la frappe. Cette passion la perdra,son père les méprise tellement. La locomotive rouge s'arrête et les quelques élèves présents sur le quai saluent leurs parents, j'enlace mon père, prend brièvement ma mère dans mes bras qui me souffle de faire attention à moi et embrasse affectueusement Laura qui joue avec mes cheveux.

Je monte dans le train, et me trouve un compartiment vide - ce n'est d'ailleurs pas difficile - qui ne soit pas a côté des portes du train pour ne pas voir beaucoup de monde et puis parce que les toilettes sont en face et comme ça nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, si j'ai le mal de train? Aucune idée,nous n'avons jamais pris l'orient Express qui est le seul autre train sorcier, prendre un train Moldu encore moins, notre ignorance de leur monde serait perçue comme de la débilité. Je m'assied et fait sortir Clochette tout en veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Je sors ma baguette pour la nettoyer et l'admirer : Bois de pin, Ventricule de Dragon 31,25 cm, assez fragile et plutôt douée pour les métamorphoses. J'en suis particulièrement fière, j'ai hâte de l'utiliser enfin.

Je sors un livre Moldu, Nos étoiles contraires de John Green, vous devez connaître l'histoire il est sorti il y a 3-4 ans environ si je me souviens bien et à même été adapté au ciména je crois, Athina et moi n'avons pas pu y aller car son père nous aurait tué, j'ai cependant pu l'acheter car quelques livres Moldus se vendent dans nos librairies mais le ciména n'est pas encore connu dans notre monde...

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvre et je m'attends à voir Athina mais non. C'est un garçon, le teint mat, les yeux en amande, bleus et vraiment très beaux, ils ressortent énormément sur sa peau, il me sourit et je me sens sourire en réponse.

"Salut, moi c'est Mathéo, je peux m'asseoir ici? Je connais presque personne et puis dans un train je me met toujours prêt des toilettes, j'ai le mal des transports..."

Il a une voix chaleureuse et agréable à entendre, je lui réponds qu'il peut s'asseoir et il s'installe en face de moi, il pose une cage à côté de lui et je vois un chat au pelage beige, très court et aux yeux d'ambre, Clochette avec ses poils peu soignés et légèrement touffu, blancs et ses yeux bleus fait pâle figure à côté de la prestance du félin.

"Il s'appelle Simba. Comment s'appelle le tien?

-Elle s'appelle Clochette, tu l'a appelé Simba pour le Roi Lion?

-Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais... Tu es Née-Moldue aussi? Tu as appelé ton chat comme la fée non?"

Je le vois se redresser et ses yeux brillent d'espoir, il a peur d'être seul.

"Non je suis une Sang-pure, mais je me renseigne sur le monde Moldu; C'est dur de débarquer dans un monde inconnu?

-En fait, pas vraiment inconnu, Dean Thomas est de ma famille et lorsque j'ai eu ma première manifestation, j'avais 5 ans, lui et Seamus Finnigan son mari m'ont tout expliquer alors ça va."

Ne trouvant rien à répondre je me replonge dans mon livre qui est toujours aussi passionnant malgré le fait que je sois en train de le lire pour la cinquième fois, l'absence d'Athina me pèse tout de même. Elle est ma seule amie, même si j'adore me retrouver avec des gens de mon âge j'évite au maximum de le faire quand je vois certains regards lancés à ma famille et surtout à ma mère... Je regarde par la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir la grosse horloge, Raaah! il est déjà 10h20 et elle n'est toujours pas arrivée, tiens mes parents sont toujours là, pourquoi? Ma mère m'aperçois et me salue, est-ce des larmes? Je lui ai juste dit au revoir mais je ne pensais même pas que mon départ pourrait l'affecter d'une quelconque façon, nos rapports sont plutôt froids...

Clochette me regarde et pousse un miaulement pitoyable en direction de Simba. Mathéo ouvre la cage de son chat qui bondit gracieusement vers Clochette qui à un mouvement de recul puis le renifle timidement. Simba s'assied et passe la patte sur son museau, Clochette saute sur la banquette te pose sa tête sur mes genoux tout en gardant un oeil sur le chat de Mathéo, beaucoup plus grand que Clochette qui est encore un chaton, elle n'a que 4 mois.

"Il à quel âge le futur roi lion? demandai-je en riant à mon compagnon de voyage, puisque me peste de meilleure amie m'a pas pointé le bout de son nez.

-Il a eu 6 mois la semaine dernière, Dean ne m'avait pas emmené sur le chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter un hibou car j'aurais pu ne pas être admis à Poudlard et donc un chat me semblait plus approprié, je n'aime pas vraiment les crapauds... Et ta petite fée?

-Je l'ai eu le lendemain de ma lettre et elle venait d'être sevrée, alors elle a aux environs de quatre mois, elle n'a rencontré que le chat d'Athina jusqu'à présent qui est mort il y a deux semaines ...

-Qui est Athina? me demande t'il avec curiosité.

-Ma meilleure amie, elle devrait arriver d'ici peu normalement.

-Elle ferait bien de se dépêcher, il est déjà 10h40 et si elle loupe le train...

-Quoi déjà? Athina Katlheen Zabini tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher! maugréai-je."

Mathéo se mit à rire et sortit quelque chose d'une de ses poches, je regardai avec curiosité l'emballage rouge et blanc, il m'en tendit un.

"Kinder Bueno ? Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Une barre chocolatée, c'est délicieux, je te l'offre.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant."

Je défis l'emballage et croquai dans une barre, croustillant puis fondant, un véritable délice, je la savourai lentement car quand est-ce que je pourrai en ravoir? Certes ce garçon a trouvé mon point faible assez vite, la gourmandise mais peut-être ne serons nous pas dans la même maison, en tout cas j'espérais le revoir car il est vraiment gentil et plutôt mignon même... Si Athina m'entendait j'imagine ce qu'elle me dirait : "Tu daignes enfin t'apercevoir que certains éléments de la gente masculine sont dignes d'intérêts? Et non je ne te parle pas d'intérêt culturel. Lâche un peu tes livres espèce de Serdaigle!"

J'entendis des rires et quelques têtes passèrent devant la porte, j'aperçus quelques chevelures rousses, sûrement des membres de la grande famille Weasley, lui ce doit être Fred Weasley, avec son teint plus foncé et ses cheveux assez étranges il est pas dur à remarquer, ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui ouvrit la porte pour saluer Mathéo puis une ribambelle de roux et bruns suivirent, seul un entre tous semblait plutôt timide, il me suffit d'un regard pour savoir que c'était Albus Potter, il me sourit timidement et tendit une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue a Mathéo qui l'accepta sans sourciller puis Albus fit demi-tour et toute sa famille suivit.

"Tu acceptes une Dragée? Sans inquiétude?

-Albus est souvent venu en vacances chez Oncles Dean et Seamus et je l'y retrouvais parfois, il es un jour tombé sur une dragée cacahuète, il y est malheureusement allergique tout comme je le suis aux fraises, j'ai donc toujours des cachets sur moi, depuis on a un rituel, il me donne toujours celle à la cacahuète qu'il reconnaît facilement et je lui donne les bonbons Moldus à la fraise.

\- Il a l'air différent des autres… Moins je sais pas… Il a l'air moins expansif.

Il tient plus de Harry que de Ginny qui agit selon ses émotions, depuis la guerre Harry réfléchit toujours énormément avant de prendre une décision et Al' a vu son père toujours assez impassible alors forcément."

La cloche retentit, onze heures. Bravo Athina, tu as très certainement loupé le train, je te félicite, ta première année commence bien... Mathéo me sourit tandis que je me levai pour observer le long couloir puis le train fut pris d'une légère secousse et démarra. Je me rassit en soupirant. Décidément, elle n'en loupait pas une.

"Tu penses finir dans quelle maison? interrogeai-je donc Mathéo

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne me sens pas assez courageux pour finir à Gryffondor mais après toutes les maison me semblent bien.

-Même Serpentard?

-Bien sûr, je n'ai pas de préjugés car Oncle Dean m'a appris que cette maison n'était pas plus mal que les autres et qu'il ne fallait pas la juger à cause de Voldemort, après tout Gryffondor a eu Pettigrow, Serdaigle a eu Quirrell et Poufsouffle... Euhm à vrai dire aucune idée... Et puis Serpentard à eu des Héros, Slughorn, Severus Rogue, Merlin, Narcissa Malefoy, sans elle... Et je ne jugerais pas les adolescents de l'époque comme Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et même Pansy Parkinson, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout va bien? Ajouta t'il en me voyant me raidir à la mention de ma mère.

-C'est rien, Pansy Parkinson, enfin Nott, est ma mère...

-Oh.. Je ne savais pas, désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, tu fais preuve de compréhension envers elle c'est rare tu sais, la plupart des gens jugent mes parents car ils étaient à Serpentard et que ma mère à voulu livrer Harry Potter.

-Tu sais, lorsque j'ai commencé à parler du monde magique avec Albus nous avions 8 ans, mes parents refusaient d'entendre réellement parler du fait que je sois un sorcier avant d'avoir vraiment la preuve de mes pouvoirs et après que le poisson rouge soit passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel un jour où je m'ennuyais, ils n'ont plus vraiment eu de doutes tu vois... Donc Albus m'a expliqué la guerre selon le point de vue de son père, Harry n'en veut pas aux ados de l'époque car tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, par exemple, Severus Rogue s'est tourné vers la magie Noire, James Potter senior n'était pas un exemple de gentillesse, mais ils ont changés. Harry n'a cependant jamais accordé de pardon public, il ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire mais si tes parents sont en effet rejetés je peux lui en parler si tu veux.

-Oh non, merci ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont habitués, et mon père n'a jamais pris réellement part à la guerre alors c'est supportable pour lui et ma mère ne sort pas énormément."

Il ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas nécessaire, il ne semblait pas avoir le besoin de parler pour rien, il sortir un livre et j'observais la couverture avec curiosité, Refuge de Kristi Cook.

"De quoi ça parle? demandai-je curieuse

-C'est une fille qui va dans une nouvelle école suite a la mort de son père, et tous les élèves ont des pouvoirs

-Comme à Poudlard? le coupai-je

-Non car ils n'ont pas de baguettes magiques et ne peuvent pas tous faire la même chose, Violet à des visions par exemple et Sophie peut deviner de quoi souffre une personne malade.

-Oh c'est génial! Tu voudras bien me le prêter?

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un féru de lecture sauf si il s'agit de fantastique.

-Cool merci, je ne te propose pas le mien alors, il n'y a rien qui sorte véritablement de la normale..."

Il rit puis ouvrit son livre tout en sortant un nouveau Kinder Bueno et m'en tendit un des deux sans un mot, je ne le remerciai pas mais sortit des Fondants Au Chaudron, lui en tendit un qu'il accepta joyeusement sans me remercier lui non plus, ce n'était pas la peine. Décidément ce garçon était génial.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Athina fit enfin son apparition, je la regardai elle regarda Mathéo, s'assit à côté de lui et me jetai un regard qui signifiait : Plus tard.

"Scorpius, dit-elle simplement"

Elle et Scorpius Malefoy se disputaient sans cesse depuis quatre ans, on dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour mais eux je ne pense pas que ça se transformera en amour, je veux dire ils sont tellement remontés l'un contre l'autre. Et puis Athina est plutôt une dragueuse mais ce n'est pas pareil avec Scorpius, ce doit bien être le seul qu'elle ne drague pas. En fait, si ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, je l'aurais classée dans la catégorie Manipulatrices. Elle drague, elle s'intéresse aux potins et donc elle sait tout, sa coiffure et sa manucure sont toujours impeccables et ce depuis ses 8 ans, elle se comporte en véritable aristocrate en société car après tout "Nous sommes jugés dés la première impression selon l'allure que l'on a, on se doit donc d'être parfaits à TOUS points de vues" ce sont ses mots pas les miens. ET elle a un atout incroyable, elle cerne les gens avec une rapidité et une précision incroyable et devine assez vite leurs point faible ce qui fait d'elle une adversaire redoutable lors d'un débat, et puis avec un regard noir son adversaire féminin se tait tandis que les masculin perdent leurs mots face à son sourire, le seul qui résiste c'est Scorpius. Etonnant, peut-être parce que c'est son père et Mr Zabini le père d'Athina qui ont inventé cette technique, aussi c'est comme si ils étaient immunisés l'un de l'autre, leurs débats sont donc vraiment divertissants car ils ne s'arrêtent que lorsque Mme Malefoy s'énerve, car Mr Malefoy et Mr Zabini s'amusent plutôt qu'autre chose... Cependant, lorsqu'elle est chez moi elle est totalement différente car elle sait exactement comment je suis, et elle arrive à me faire sortir de mes livres, pendant quelques jours à peine mais c'est un exploit quand-même. Et puis il faut dire que lorsque les elfes de maisons nous préparent des gâteaux, on peut en manger pendant des heures, parfois nous allons les aider, ahem, Athina va leur donner un tout petit coup de main pendant que je regarde ou que je mange...

En bref cette fille peut tout obtenir grâce à son charme. Mais elle est cool, très cool et c'est ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est et qu'elle ne rentre pas exactement dans la catégorie Manipulatrices. Les Manipulatrices sont des Garces, pas elle.

Oui c'est ma vision d'une manipulatrice, ce n'est pas la vôtre? Désolée avec moi tout rentre dans une catégorie et Athina est plutôt complexe comme personne...

Athina jette un regard malicieux à Mathéo, il ne m'en faut pas plus, elle va le draguer comme les autres. Pitié Athina, pas lui... Enfin, ça ne serait certainement pas sérieux, du moins au début, je ne vois pas Athina tomber amoureuse de lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit absolument craquant avec sa chemise Moldue, ce que je crains c'est que Mathéo tombe amoureux d'elle, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Athina se retrouverait dans ce genre de situation, seulement, pour une fois que je m'intéresse, même juste un peu, a un garçon. Mais c'est mon amie, ma meilleure amie, elle ne fera rien quand elle comprendra qu'il me plaît.

Mathéo releva les yeux de son livre, observa ma meilleure amie un instant puis sourit gentiment :

"-Athina je présume?

Elle me regarde et articule silencieusement : "il est mignon". Je ricane nerveusement, elle m'a déjà percée à jour.


	2. Athina Zabini

TVA Athina:

J'écarte la branche du buisson derrière lequel je me suis cachée et observe un groupe de moldus de mon âge échanger des cartes à jouer. C'est étrange comme jeu et leurs images ne bougent même pas. Sérieusement les personnages sont immobiles, quelle est l'utilité de ce jeu ?Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là à les regarder mais c'est plus fort que moi, ce monde me fascine. Il y a tellement de choses qu'ils ignorent, comment font-ils sans magie ? C'est incroyable tout ce qu'ils ont créé pour vivre sans magie et comment ils sont obsédés par elle tout en niant son existence. Alors que je regarde un garçon crier sa victoire j'entends un craquement familier à quelques pas de moi. Oh non, par la cape de Morgane. Je vais avoir des ennuis.

\- Athina Kathleen Zabini ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Mon père, Blaise Zabini, vient de transplaner juste derrière moi. Il a l'air furieux mais ça se comprend, nous sommes des sorciers sang-purs. On ne peut pas traîner avec ces gens-là. Les moldus comme vous, sans pouvoirs magiques, les sorciers traîtres à leurs sangs et les nés-Moldus qui par un quelconque hasard génétique sont sorciers dans une famille purement Moldue, ne sont pas de notre rang. Il m'a élevée seule et il accepte mal le fait que je n'aime pas suivre nos règles de sang-purs, que je me rebelle. Même si la plupart du temps je suis la meilleure sang-pure qu'on ait jamais vu.

\- Euh, je…

\- Tu ferais mieux de finir ta valise au lieu de regarder cette vermine.

\- Papa !

\- Ça ne te servira à rien de discuter. On y va.

Il m'attrape le bras et on se retrouve en quelques secondes dans le salon de notre manoir aux couleurs froides et automnales. Mon père fait ce petit sourire en coin qu'il a toujours quand il me prépare une surprise avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse. Il n'a pas l'air aussi fâché que tout à l'heure même si il a toujours le regard menaçant mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Même si il est dur avec moi il me donne tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin et il est ma seule famille. Ma grand-mère a été veuve plus de sept fois des façons plus étranges les unes que les autres – nous avons donc un héritage d'une valeur inestimable - et je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. On ne parle jamais d'elle. Mais ça ne me manque pas, je ne manque de rien à part d'un peu d'aventure peut-être. Pourtant rassurez-vous avec ma meilleure amie Amalia Nott on fait les quatre cent coups. Enfin c'est plutôt moi qui l'entraîne un peu partout. Mon père se retourne vers moi en me menaçant de son index.

\- Et si je te reprends à trainer…

\- Oui papa, je sais.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et monte dans ma chambre au deuxième étage. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je vois mon elfe de maison Pyxis qui essaie de fermer ma valise. Valise qui a l'air pleine à craquer d'après la forme qu'elle a. Comme elle n'y arrive pas elle claque des doigts et ma valise est scellée. Je lui souris et la remercie. Je m'approche de mon bureau et découvre une lettre de mon meilleur ami. J'aurai peut être du répondre aux précédentes mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai la flemme et je repousse toujours à plus tard. Je la lis en souriant à l'évocation de nos retrouvailles qui auront lieu dans quelques heures. Je la glisse sous mon oreiller dans une boite, avec les autres. Mais ne lui dites pas que je fais ça surtout ! Puis je glisse ma baguette dans ma botte avant de redescendre. Heureusement que Pyxis a fait ma valise durant mon absence sinon je n'aurais jamais eu fini. Mon père est assis dans un grand fauteuil en velours vert, la gazette du sorcier en main. Il lève les yeux puis les redescends vers sa montre.

\- Partons avant que tu ne rates ton train. Ça donnerait une très mauvaise impression de nous.

\- Harry Potter a raté le départ du train lors de sa deuxième année et pourtant c'est un très grand sorcier, je réplique.

\- Harry Potter n'est pas une référence.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Je sais qu'il a encore du mal avec les sorciers qui étaient dans le camp de Potter lors de la Deuxième Grande Guerre des Sorciers. Il prend ma valise et attrape mon bras. Je sens la désagréable sensation familière du transplanage m'envahir et nous nous retrouvons quai 9 3/4 , le Poudlard Express fumant devant nous. L'agitation et le brouhaha que je découvre me ravissent et mon humeur devient plus joyeuse. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de vivre ça ! Dans quelques heures je serais enfin dans la plus grande école de magie de tous les temps. Mon père se dirige vers le fond du quai tandis que je cherche Amalia des yeux. Sa famille est là, mais pas de Lia. Elle doit déjà être dedans, elle va s'inquiéter c'est sûr. Comme je ne fais pas attention je rentre dans mon père qui s'est arrêté.

\- Bonjour Drago. Comment allez-vous Astoria ?

Il sert la main de Mr Malfoy. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mon père et le très célèbre Drago Malefoy sont meilleurs amis. Ce qui fait qu'on est très souvent en leur compagnie et celle de leur insupportable fils Scorpius. Je le déteste. Non je le hais. Ce petit arrogant se croit supérieur sous prétexte que je m'intéresse aux moldus alors que je suis une sang-pure. Et il se croit meilleur que moi. Ce qui est faux. Je suis la meilleure. Mme Malfoy me sourit et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Alors Athina pressée de faire cette rentrée ?

\- Plus maintenant, je murmure en jetant un regard mauvais à Scorpius.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi...euh...nan! Bien sur que je suis pressée !

\- Je suis sure que tu rêverais plutôt d'aller dans une école moldue, fait la voix sarcastique de son fils qui me regarde de haut en bas d'un air de dégoût.

\- La ferme Malfoy !

\- Ton langage Athina ! me réprimande mon père. Je fais un air vexé et choqué mais il n'y prête même pas attention. Scorpius prend son petit air victorieux que je connais par coeur. La comissure de ses lèvres se relève vers la droite et il hausse les sourcil légerement. Si il n'y avait pas tout ce monde je l'aurais déjà réduis en bouillie. Les hommes et ce petit morveux de Scorpius discutent encore pendant dix bonnes minutes du match de quidditch de la veille, les Tornades de Tutshill contre les Pies de Montrose. Ensuite Scorpius parle de Poudlard et de sa future vie dans la maison Serpentard – une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Parce que bien évidemment c'est dans cette maison qu'on est censé aller, Scorpius et moi. C'est LA maison des sangs-purs, celle de nos parents. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sept ans avec lui. Pendant qu'ils parlent je vois le quai se vider peu à peu. On va vraiment être en retard cette fois et ce ne sera pas de ma faute. Je souffle et me retourne vers mon père.

\- Je vais monter Amalia doit m'attendre.

Mon père salue les Malefoy qui se dirigent alors vers le train et me regarde avec un sourire. Il tourne sa baguette et une cage apparaît devant moi. Elle n'est pas très grande. Je regarde à l'intérieur. Un chaton complètement noir ronronne doucement. Il lève ses grands yeux verts vers moi et pousse un miaulement affectueux.

\- Oh merci, merci, merci !

Mon ancien chat Perceval alias Percy est mort le week end dernier et depuis je n'arrête pas de lui en demander un, oui bon Percy n'était pas super attachant. Il était borgne et vraiment hargneux. On ne l'a pas trop pleuré, on le gardait parce que ma grand-mère l'adorait et qu'elle ne voulait pas venir si il n'était plus là. Je pensais qu'il me prendrait un hibou mais je sens que j'adore déjà ce chat.

\- Rend-toi digne d'elle d'accord. Je compte sur toi. Mon père me serre dans ces bras et regarde sa montre. Il est 10h57 Athina tu ferais mieux de monter maintenant !

Je lui souffle un baiser en courant vers le train. Je décide d'appeler ma petite chatte Elektra parce qu'ensemble on va faire des étincelle. Je souris à mon père lorsque le train démarre et le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. En me retournant pour trouver le compartiment d'Amalia je croise James Potter qui rentre dans le sien avec ses amis et quelques cousins. Je le connais un peu on était ensemble lors du stage de quidditch qu'on a passé cet été. Etant donné que sa mère est une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch et son père le meilleur attrapeur qu'on ait jamais vu à Poudlard il n'en a pas vraiment besoin mais il aime bien montrer aux autres à quel point il est lui aussi le meilleur. Quel vantard! Mais je ne me plains pas je suis pareille, et c'est pour ça qu'on a bien accroché. Et puis mon meilleur ami est quand même son petit frère.

\- Hey Athina tu viens avec nous ?

Il est vraiment cool mais il a deux ans de plus donc je préfère le laisser avec ses amis. Je lui souris mais secoue la tête. Il hausse un sourcil et sort une chocogrenouille de sa poche pour me la tendre.

\- Tu sais comment parler aux filles !

Il me fait un clin d'œil en attendant que je prenne le chocolat.

\- Pas de corruption tu le sais !

Il lève un sourcil, visiblement sur de lui. Je rigole, attrape la friandise et continue mon chemin. Règle numéro 1 : toujours laisser les garçon sur leur faim, qu'ils en veuillent plus comme ça leur intérêt pour la fille devient plus grand. C'est bizarre qu'Albus, qui est donc comme vous l'aurez compris mon meilleur ami, au grand regret de mon père, ne soit pas venu me dire bonjour. Je suis un peu déçue mais tant pis. Je vois ensuite Liam Greyson qui me fait signe. C'est un sang-mêlé, mais c'est un autre de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Greyson!

\- Zabini femelle !

\- Toujours aussi distingué !

\- Tu viens on est avec Rose Weasley et quelques amis ?

\- Nan je dois aller voir Lia ! Je peux laisser mes affaires dans ton compartiment ?

\- Je les prends, donne.

Il prend Elektra et ma malle avant de rentrer en me souriant. Règle numéro 2 : ils doivent croire qu'on a besoin d'eux, ça flatte leur ego et ils se sentent utile. Bon je n'utilise cette technique avec lui que par pure paresse, c'est mon meilleur ami je ne veux pas que ça change. Il est génial et grosse bouffe comme Amalia c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent très bien aussi. Il est métamorphomage alors le seul truc qui me permet de le reconnaître pour le moment sont ses lunettes oranges qu'il porte en permanence. Aujourd'hui il a des cheveux bouclés blonds, un nez long avec une petite bosse et des yeux bleus roi, ce n'est pas la tête que je lui préfère. Je passe la tête dans son compartiment pour lui demander l'heure.

\- Hum 11h10 pourquoi ?

Oh Amalia va me tuer c'est clair ! Je cours dans le train mais bien évidemment je me cogne dans mon fantasme masculin – notez l'ironie.

\- Par la robe de Morgane ! Scorpius pourquoi est-ce que tu ne regardes pas où tu marches !

\- C'est toi qui m'es rentrée dedans Zabini ! Excuses toi !

\- Tu rêves !

Il sort sa baguette l'air menaçant. Je fais des yeux écarquillés tout en regardant dans le compartiment à côté de nous. Inquiet, il suit mon regard et j'en profite pour passer derrière lui en courant. Qu'il est bête!

\- A la prochaine crétin !

Je cours et aperçoit les toilettes. Je ralentis sure qu'Amalia a choisi le compartiment en face. Elle à tendance à beaucoup stresser alors elle prévoit tout. Je vérifie que Scorpius ne me suit plus et pose la main sur la poignée. Ce qu'il m'énerve. Mais je ne vais pas gâcher mon humeur à cause de lui. Notre scolarité à Poudlard est enfin sur le point de commencer. Je rentre et la vois face à un garçon super mignon.

\- Athina je présume ? dit-il en me dévisageant.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et regarde ma meilleure amie en utilisant un simple mot d'excuse, Scorpius. Elle comprendra. Je suis si heureuse de la retrouver, elle m'avait tellement manquée. J'observe le garçon à ma droite et la regarde en articulant « il est mignon ». Elle pouffe et je l'interroge du regard. Serait-elle attiré par ce beau sorcier ?


	3. Répartition

PDV Amalia.

Le voyage en train passa à une vitesse hallucinante! Nous ne fîmes que manger et parler, puis nous avons vu le jour décliner. Le temps que nous enfilions nos robes de sorcier nous étions arrivés.

Nous venions de descendre le train lorsque nous entendîmes quelqu'un.

-Les premières années par ici!

Hagrid, le demi-géant qui nous fait enfin réaliser que nous y sommes. Poudlard. Athina, Mathéo, Liam Greyson et moi nous installons dans une barque. Hagrid agite son parapluie rose mythique, et miteux d'ailleurs… Et nous voilà sur le Lac Noir en route pour Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard une tour apparaît, puis une autre et enfin l'ensemble de Poudlard se dresse devant nous. Un immense château étincelle de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Lorsque nous nous arrêtons Athina me prend par la main et me regarde, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Enfin, soufflons nous ensemble.

Elle n'était peut-être pas avec moi pour voir le train mais nous voyons Poudlard ensemble.

Hagrid s'avance vers les portes du château et frappe trois coups, ses cheveux grisonnants font quelque peu perdre l'aspect théâtral à la scène mais tant pis.

La porte s'ouvre et un homme se tient dans l'embrasure.

"Bonsoir, je suis le Professeur Messtria, sous-directeur de Poudlard et votre futur professeur de sortilège.

Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Nous le suivons, impressionnés par l'allure de cet homme d'une trentaine d'année aux traits durs et une aura puissante émanant de lui, et lorsqu'il ouvre des portes gigantesques j'oublie tout, époustouflée par la pièce devant nous. Les cinq tables sont immenses, les élèves et professeurs qui y sont attablés nous suivent tous du regard tandis que nous avançons vers celle des professeurs. Je manque de tomber plusieurs fois. Ça vous serait certainement arrivé à vous aussi si vous aviez vu un plafond magique qui semble ne même pas exister, de sorte qu'on à l'impression d'être en plein air, avec des milliers de bougies flottantes.

Le professeur Messtria fait apparaître un tabouret ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau encore plus miteux que le parapluie d'Hagrid, oui c'est possible. Par Merlin, c'est le Choixpeau, c'est lui qui définira dans quelle maison nous serons. Athina me serre la main de plus en plus fort. Mathéo est quelques mètres devant nous avec Liam dont le teint tire vers une couleur légèrement verdâtre, et vous me trouviez ridicule, JUSTE parce que j'avais failli tomber? Le Choixpeau ouvre une fente qui semble représenter une bouche. Va-t-il chanter? Les clameurs s'estompent et un silence attentif s'installe dans la salle.

- _Bienvenue à Poudlard_

 _Le château qui attire tous les regards_

 _Puisqu'il a été édifié_

 _Par quatre des plus illustres sorciers,_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers,_

 _Et c'est aussi eux qui m'ont créés._

 _Chez l'érudite Serdaigle vous serez répartis,_

 _Si votre grandeur se fait par l'esprit._

 _A Poufsouffle iront les travailleurs_

 _Pour qui loyauté et justice ne sont que bonheur_

 _Vous irez chez le grand Gryffondor_

 _Si votre courage n'a d'égal que votre coeur d'or_

 _Si vous voulez être chez Serpentard le vainqueur_

 _Vous devrez savoir manipuler bien des coeurs._

 _Ne répètez pas les erreurs_

 _De tous vos prédécesseurs_

 _De la guerre inter-maisons_

 _Je souhaiterai l'abolition._

 _Cessez de ressasser le passé._

 _Unissez-vous pour forger une nouvelle destinée._

 _Allez venez me mette sur votre tête,_

 _Et puisse votre nouvelle maison vous faire la fête._

Sans laisser le temps aux élèves d'apprécier le silence créé par l'ébahissement de tous face à cette chanson, le professeur Messtria appela un premier élève les yeux rivés vers une liste écrite sur un parchemin de taille moyenne :

-Andders, Mathéo!

Mathéo s'avance timidement et je le suis des yeux avec appréhension. Où ira t'il? Il s'assoit sur le tabouret et le sous-directeur pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Je vois Mathéo fermer les yeux et remuer les lèvres. Je suis trop loin pour lire sur ses lèvre. Bien sûr que je sais le faire. Athina m'a appris lorsque nous voulions espionner nos parents et qu'ils utilisaient le sortilège de l'Assurdiato.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je commençais à m'inquiéter, le Choixpeau hurla "POUFSOUFFLE!"

Un chapeauflou à Poufsouffle, je ne sais même pas si c'est déjà arrivé, le dernier chapeauflou connu était Harry Potter.

Mathéo me sourit avant de rejoindre la maison des Jaunes-et-Noirs tandis qu'un second élève était réparti a Serdaigle, je ne connais pas son nom. Et je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte c'est la pression de la main d'Athina sur la mienne, je me rends compte que depuis que nous sommes descendus de la barque nous ne nous sommes pas lachées jusqu'à ce que Mathéo soit appelé. Je l'ai lachée. Elle à du sentir ma nervosité et reprendre mon bras pour m'aider à me détendre.

Quelques élèves furent répartis dans différentes maisons sans que je n'y prête réellement attention jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse un nom familier. Liam. Il marcha jusqu'au Choixpeau de plus en plus pâle, mais plus blanc que vert c'est une amélioration, au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Lorsque le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête il semble un peu moins inquiet. Puis le Choixpeau rouvrit sa bouche pour crier "SERDAIGLE". Liam sourit mais jeta un regard à Mathéo assit à Poufsouffle puis à Athina toujours à mes côtés. Lorsqu'il avait regardé Mathéo ce n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'il était déçu, mais pour celui qu'il avait eu envers Athina c'était plus subtil. De l'espoir qu'elle le rejoigne et … Je ne sais pas exactement comment décrire ça mais se pourrait-il que Liam ait des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie? Depuis quand? Et comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer? Et SURTOUT, est-ce réciproque? Comment ça je me pose trop de questions? Ce sont mes meilleurs amis ça me semble logique. Je regarde Athina qui regarde les élèves défiler. Puis son regard se fait méprisant et moqueur tandis que Scorpius Malefoy trébuche pour rejoindre le tabouret. D'autres élèves ricanent. Puis Scorpius se redresse et lève fièrement le menton. Malefoy et fier de l'être, pour toujours et à jamais. Oui ce n'est pas difficile de savoir à quoi il pense. Je le connais suffisamment pour le comprendre. Il s'assoit et surprit le regard d'Athina, sa détermination semble vaciller un instant, puis il tourne son regard vers moi. Je lui fais un sourire que j'espérais rassurant. Si Athina savait que je rassurait son ennemi elle me tuerai je crois. Quelques secondes après que le Choixpau fut posé sur sa tête Malefoy sourit brièvement et remue les lèvres. Un mot : Oui. Je pris conscience que nous nous étions rapprochés de la table des professeurs puisque notre file d'élèves avait diminué environ de moitié et je pouvais donc lire sur les lèvres.

Enfin le Choixpeau annonça "SERPENTARD". J'entend Athina pester. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

"-Si je vais à Serpentard je devrais le supporter!

-Mais tu pourras lui jouer des tours plus facilement…"

Elle me sourit malicieusement et jette un regard carnassier à Scorpius. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? Je viens de livrer Scorpius au grand méchant loup. Oh. Merlin. Je viens de penser à quelque chose… Malefoy, Nott. C'est très proche alphabétiquement non?

"-Nott, Amalia."

Je l'avais dit… Athina me serre la main une dernière fois avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, et quand je regarde Mathéo il était en grande discussion avec un autre élève. M'aurait-il oublié? Puis son regard croise le mien. Et il me regarde avancer sans répondre à son interlocuteur. Je le vois articuler mon nom et sourire. Bien sûr! Je ne lui avais même pas dit comment je m'appelais. Au moins j'ai laisser du mystère non? Athina, sois fière de moi.

Je m'installe sur le tabouret et ferme les yeux. Je ne veux ni regarder Athina, ni un autre de mes amis, ça pourrait m'influencer.

"Alors une Nott? Je n'en avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Rares sont les filles Nott.

Nous sommes deux cette fois. Aucun garçon.

Hmhm. Je vois que tes amis et ta famille ont une importance particulière pour toi."

Mon ventre gargouilla. Par la barbe de Merlin! Pas maintenant!

"Hmhm intéressant. Je ne vois qu'un endroit. POUFSOUFFLE!"

PDV Athina :

"POUFSOUFFLE" crie le choixpeau et je vois Amalia descendre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres s'installer aux côtés de Mathéo. C'est impossible, mais je ne dois pas paniquer même si le Choixpeau n'a pas mis longtemps à se décider et qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur son appartenance à Poufsouffle. Je vais être à Serpentard, seule, avec Malfoy qui va me rendre la vie impossible. Mais si je vais à Poufsouffle, au fond de moi je sais très bien que ce n'est pas là que je veux me retrouver. Je reporte mon attention sur la cérémonie en essayant de garder mon calme.

Potter, Albus !

Je le regarde avancer timidement vers le tabouret en jetant un regard à son frère, James, assis à la table rouge et or. Il est très anxieux à propos de la répartition. J'aurai aimé le rassurer avant qu'il ne soit installé mais c'est trop tard. Il s'installe et après quelques secondes le choixpeau s'écrie "SERPENTARD"! Albus relève la tête et fier part s'asseoir pas très loin de Malfoy et ses amis. Oh mon dieu la tête de James ! Il faudra que je me rappelle de le charrier avec ça. Ensuite un garçon d'une beauté étonnante,les cheveux cendrés, un nez aquilin, des traits fins s'avance au nom de Brandon Pucey. Il est envoyé à Serpentard. Quel gâchis franchement. Il est tellement beau et je risque de ne pas me retrouver avec lui. On est plus que deux à attendre. Si au moins mon nom ne commençait pas par Z. La fille avant moi se retrouve à Gryffondor et mes jambes se mettent à trembler tandis que Mr Messtria m'appelle. Je me dirige lentement vers le tabouret en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la boule se formant dans mon estomac. Je prends place sur le tabouret et lorsque le choixpeau se place sur ma tête une petite voix s'immisce dans mon esprit:

Ah Mademoiselle Zabini quel plaisir de vous avoir. Ça ne risque pas d'être difficile vous êtes faites pour serpen…

Non ! Non... Je veux dire vous êtes le choipeaux magique, faites ce que vous voulez.

Arrêtez d'exagérer voyons. Vous n'êtes pas une Gryffondor, et vous vous ennuieriez à Serdaigle même si vous avez de grandes qualités d'esprit. Poufsouffle pourrait vous acceuillir certainement mais je crains que ce soit une mauvaise idée. Ce n'est pas votre place.

Mes amis sont à Poufsouffle, et je...

Vous êtes une Serpentard sans une hésitation. Les plus grands sorciers tels Salazar Serpentard ou Merlin sont allés dans cette maison. Même si comme Lord Voldemort ils n'ont pas tous bien finis, je suis sur que ça fera de vous une grande sorcière.

Pitié non ! Envoyez moi à Poufsouffle s'il vous plaît, faites le.

Non. Vous êtes une serpentard.

Je croyais qu'on pouvait choisir sa maison.

Oui mais pas dans ce cas. Heureusement pour vous, vous bénéficiez d'un joker qui se révélera en temps voulu.

Quoi ?

Ma décision est prise.

Votre décision est incompréhensible.

Vous verrez quand le temps sera venu.

Ca ne m'aide pas.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Vous seriez parfaites à serpentard je n'en démord pas, mais on ne change pas le destin.

Le choixpeau inspira puis cria "POUFSOUFFLE" d'une intonation beaucoup moins joyeuse et une autre émotion comme si il savait déjà ce qui allait déjà arriver ce qui créa un léger malaise. J'avais eu droit à un chapeauflou et une intonation menaçante pour ma répartition. Le directeur me fixa d'un regard tellement pénétrant que j'avais l'impression qu'il entendait toutes mes pensées alors que j'allais m'asseoir à ma table, un sourire forcé à l'attention de Liam Greyson qui me regardait tristement. Un regard vers Albus me suffit à voir sa déception. Je détourna le regard incapable de ne pas culpabiliser. Mais je repris vite un air hautain lorsque je vis le rictus moqueur de Scorpius qui signifiait qu'il allait me rappeler sa soi-disant supériorité d'avoir été dans la maison de nos familles. Amalia me serra la main avec un grand sourire lorsque je m'assis. Notre première année commençait, et j'étais déjà assaillie de questions.


	4. Athina chamboule Poudlard!

Coucou chers lecteurs, habituellement nous publions le dimanche, seulement cette fois nous n'avons pas pu publier notre chapitre hebdomadaire et nous vous présentons nos excuses... Donc voilà le chapitre avec presque trois jours de retard qui plus est ce chapitre est assez court alors pour nous faire pardonner j'en publie un second juste après..

Fantastic's fanatic qui vous remercie de nous lire.

PDV Athina juin 2018:

C'est le dernier jour de l'année et dans deux heures on va tous prendre le Poudlard express pour rentrer chez nous. Pour l'instant la plupart des élèves sont au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle mais pas moi. Je suis dans le bureau du directeur, le grand Neville Londubat. Je suis assise en face du bureau, fixant le choixpeau magique sur une étagère, tordant mes doigts d'appréhension. D'habitude je suis convoquée pour des broutilles mais là ça à l'air vraiment sérieux. Mr Londubat pris une grande inspiration et me regarda longuement avant de parler :

\- Mlle Zabini, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Non… Mais je vous jure que quoi qu'on vous ai dit c'est faux!

\- Votre attitude en classe a été très différente de celle qu'on attend d'un Poufsouffle, vos réactions avec les élèves que vous n'aimiez pas étaient déloyales et plutôt méchantes ce qu'un Poufsouffle ne ferait pas. Vos notes étaient plus hautes mais pas dans les matières habituelles d'un Poufsouffle. Et par-dessus tout le caractère que vous avez révélé tout au longs de l'année n'est en rien celui des Poufsouffles.

Je baissais les yeux. Je savais très bien où il voulait en venir. Onj n'était pas là pour une vulgaire bêtise.

\- Dites-moi, Athina, que vous a dit le choixpeau lors de votre cérémonie et ce que vous, vous lui avez répondu.

\- Il m'a parlé de Serdaigle mais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et de Poufsouffle qui m'acceuillerait à bras ouvert mais où je ne me sentirais pas à ma place. Et ensuite il m'a raconté que les plus grands sorciers étaient allés à Serpentards même si ils n'avaient pas tous bien finis, que je pourrais devenir une grande sorcière à Serpentard et que je serais dans mon éléments, dans une seconde maison, une seconde famille. J'étais faite pour cette maison et je le sentais, mais ensuite j'ai vu mes deux meilleurs amis à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle me regarder confiants de ma répartition. J'ai vu le garçon que je ne peux pas supporter à Serpentard me regarder de ses yeux hautains. Je ne pouvais pas être sans mes amis, les laisser, qu'ils me laissent. Je ne sais pas si je m'inquiétais pour eux où pour moi. Enfin si je le savais. Et si à Serpentard je tournais mal ? Ou si tout le monde me détestait parce qu'ils ne me trouveraient pas digne d'y être ? Si je ne trouvais pas d'autres amis ? Alors j'ai supplié le choixpeau de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Et il a accepté parce que soit disant je saurais en temps voulu pourquoi il m'a envoyé là ou il ne voulait pas que j'aille.

\- Vous vous êtes sentie comment à Poufsouffle cette année ?

\- Au mauvais endroit…

Je baisse la tête.

\- Eh bien il est temps de refaire votre cérémonie du choixpeau.

Je sursaute et le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est une exception. Vous la repasserez en septembre prochain. Le choixpeau m'a parlé de vous toute l'année, il voulait vous revoir, je vous expliquerai quand vous serez prête. En attendant vous allez recommencer la répartition.

\- Et si le choixpeau décide de m'envoyer dans une maison où je ne me sentirais encore pas bien ?

\- Cette fois je suis sûr que vous ferez le bon choix ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons informé votre père aussi. Vous pouvez maintenant aller déjeuner avec votre maison pour un dernier repas avec les Poufsouffle.

Je le remercie avec un sourire timide et regarde une dernière fois le choixpeau avant de sortir. Je vais enfin me sentir comme chez moi. Je vais être avec des gens comme moi, qui me comprennent et je ne serais plus vue comme le vilain petit canard. J'arrive devant la grande salle, je prends une profonde inspiration et vais m'asseoir avec Amalia et Mathéo. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi?

TVA Amalia

Athina s'assoit avec en face de moi pendant que je mange du pudding. Je lève les yeux vers elle et vois qu'elle arbore un air triste.

"Ben Athina… T'inquiètes pas on revient ici l'an prochain. Et on pourra continuer toutes nos bêtises. Tu te souviens quand on a mis des faux vers de terre dans le lit de Raya Jordan ? D'ailleurs merci Mathéo c'était une idée géniale. On recommencera dis?

-Moi je continue de dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de se venger. Elle avait juste pris la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard envieux à Raya assise pas très loin d'eux.

-Et la veille elle a pris la dernière part de Tarte à la rhubarbe!

-Stop! Amy, Mathéo… S'il vous plaît. Je dois vous parler c'est important. Je ne reviendrai pas ici, à cette table. Ni même dans la salle commune. Ou le dortoir. C'est pour ça que le directeur m'a convoquée, répond Athina en baissant la tête.

-Tu as été renvoyée?! demande Mathéo."

Je ne peux prononcer un mot c'est impossible. Elle peut pas être renvoyée. Je vais faire quoi sans elle? Non ma vie ne tourne pas autour d'elle, seulement… Bon ok un peu… Je la regarde, et me regarde et fait un signe négatif de la tête. Ouf. Mais alors pourquoi elle ne viendra plus ici? Elle regarde la table des Serpentards et une petite étincelle brille dans ses yeux verts aux éclats noisettes.

"Je change de maison."

28 août 2018

Ça a commencé comme ça, d'une façon on ne peut plus normale. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce chapeau de malheur, et voilà que pour la énième fois Amalia me demande de lui re-raconter mon entretien, d'abord avec le Choixpeau, puis avec le directeur. Elle me soutient que c'est la première fois que ça arrive un changement de maison, mais c'est impossible, pas vrai? Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle à ce point. Bon d'accord j'aime bien me dire que je pourrais être exceptionnelle mais je sais très bien que non. L'espoir fait vivre...

Voilà, tu nous a dit ça comme ça! Comme si c'était normal…, soupire Amalia.

Bah tu voulais que je te le dise comment?

Je sais pas mais pas comme ça en tout cas.

Oui mais moi aussi j'étais sous le choc. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ai jamais changé de maison dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Et toi si. J'ai toujours su que tu étais exceptionnelle.

Bon sinon… On raconte la suite?

-Quelle suite? On a plus rien à raconter … Oh mais oui. On va vous laisser suivre nos aventure maintenant bien sûr!


	5. Une nouvelle année commence

Comme promis un second chapitre ce soir. Le prochain arrivera dimanche comme tous ceux qui suivront sauf en cas de problèmes et que ni moi ni la seconde auteure ne pouvons publier.

Bonne lecture, fantastic's fanatic.

PDV Amalia.

Athina est arrivée chez moi il y a deux heures pour la traditionnelle soirée pyjama de fin d'été et comme d'habitude on se raconte tout ce qu'on a fait cet été. Chaque année c'est la même chose. Athina arrive chez moi le 28 août vers 16heures. Nous parlons jusqu'à très tard. Le lendemain nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire du shopping même si depuis l'an dernier notre shopping est plus scolaire qu'autre chose mais bon… Et enfin après le shopping nous allons au repas des grandes familles sangs-pures… Ce repas est toujours barbant même si Scorpius et Athina trouvent toujours le moyen de l'animer. Peut-être qu'ils se calmeront un jour. Personnellement n'y crois pas. Ils sont voués a une haine sans limite l'un envers l'autre je pense. Ce repas est en fait une soirée qui dure jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, de sorte que c'est plus le matin. Athina et moi nous endormions toujours avant l'arrivée du plat de résistance avant nos 8 ans. Nous avons tenus jusqu'au dessert l'an dernier. Et puis nous rentrons chacune chez soi nous reposer. Enfin maintenant nous devons aussi préparer nos valises puisque le 1er septembre nous partons à Poudlard. Je dois dire que je m'inquiète un peu de cette rentrée. Cette année, Athina ne sera pas avec moi. Elle ne partagera plus le dortoir de Poufsouffle avec Raya, Filmena Davies et moi, elle change de maison. Et nous avons vérifiées. C'est sans précédent dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle finira sans aucun doute à Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs de ça que nous discutions. Elle n'est pas super heureuse de se retrouver dans la même maison que son très cher ami Scorpius Malefoy. Depuis quand sont-ils amis? Avez-vous suivi? Ils se haïssent! J'entends un coup frappé à la porte et mon elfe de maison Looma entre dans la pièce.

"Miss Amalia et Miss Athina sont attendues pour dîner."

Je la remercie puis ma meilleure amie et moi descendons dans la salle à manger. Laura est à table, avec nous, depuis ses trois ans elle peut manger avec les "grands" comme elle dit. Elle se lève de sa chaise et saute dans les bras d'Athina qu'elle n'a pas vu tout à l'heure, elle était dehors avec ma mère.

"-Comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois!

-Oui, même que bientôt je serai aussi grande que vous!

-C'est vrai? Mais tu es déjà tellement grande…"

Nous nous asseyons en attendant mes parents, ma mère arrive la première, elle salue Athina puis s'assoit. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que ma petite soeur commence à s'agiter mon père arrive enfin. Il s'excuse puis s'installe sur sa chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard Looma et Minka apportent les entrées. Athina et moi mangeons peu. Tout à l'heure on mangera du pop corn installées sous ma couette. Mathéo nous a fait goûté et c'est vraiment délicieux. Heureusement que nous avons une cheminée. On peut faire des Marshmallows grillés et du Pop corn si on fait attention. C'était plus simple à Poudlard quand on pouvait utiliser nos baguettes. Le dîner se fait en silence, seulement ponctué par le tintement des couverts. Lorsque nous avons terminés, nous remontons dans ma chambre. Un hibou m'attends sur un perchoir. C'est le hibou d'Albus Potter. Mathéo m'a envoyé une lettre. Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi c'est le hibou d'Albus qui m'apporte une lettre de mon meilleur ami? Parce que lui-même n'en a pas voyons, c'est aussi parce que Mathéo passe quelques jours chez les Potter pendant les vacances et que Albus passe lui-même quelques jours chez les Andders, enfin bref, ils se voient beaucoup pendant les vacances. Je souris ce qu'Athina ne manque pas de remarquer, elle ne dit rien mais je sens qu'elle aimerait me charrier avec ça. Elle a le sourire typique de quand elle sait quelque chose et qu'elle attend de savoir comment le tirer à son avantage, sourire typique qu'arbore aussi Scorpius la plupart du temps. Elle attend avec un regard malicieux que j'ouvre la lettre, ce que je fais avec empressement je dois l'avouer.

 _Amy,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé plus de lettres mais je n'ai pas de hibou personnel, la poste sorcière est assez loin et puis Albus et moi nous sommes très peu vus, tu me manques. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard et de vous revoir toi et Athina, si je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs quant à l'arrivée du hibou elle doit être arrivée il y a peu alors passe lui mon bonjour s'il te plaît._

 _Je ne sais pas quel jour tu vas sur le Chemin de Traverse, personnellement j'y vais le 29, ce serait génial qu'on s'y retrouve. J'y vais avec Oncles Dean et Seamus, maman ne peut pas se déplacer je vous expliquerai demain ou à la rentrée._

 _Mon Oncle demandait si vous vouliez venir dormir chez lui demain soir avec Albus et moi, je lui ai expliqué pour votre repas, il trouve ça dommage car il ne vous connaît pas encore vraiment, alors il a demandé si vous aimeriez venir le 30 vers midi et repartir seulement le lendemain, et Rose sera là aussi? Renvoyez ce hibou avec la réponse au plus tôt car si on ne se voit pas demain ça serait compliqué._

 _A bientôt, vous me manquez énormément. Amy je crois que Simba se languit de Clochette et Elektra, il est insupportable._

 _Bisous,_

 _Mathéo_

 _P.S.: J'espère qu'Athina n'appréhende pas trop cette rentrée._

Où sont mes parchemins? J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas. J'ai la plume. Mais où sont ces parchemins par Morgane?! Oh. Ils étaient sur mon bureau en fait. Oui, à leur place en fait mais c'est pas grave. Je m'assoit et commence à écrire:

 _Mathéo,_

 _Je vais très bien, j'espère que toi aussi. Athina et moi serons sur le Chemin de Traverse en même-temps que toi, d'ailleurs Albus ne sera pas avec toi? Il est chez toi en ce moment pourtant…_

 _J'espère que ta maman n' a rien de grave, Athina te passe le bonjour elle aussi et te fait savoir qu'elle ne pourra pas venir chez toi, tu sais comment est son père. Il ne la laisserait jamais aller chez un Né-moldu, surtout si c'est pour passer la soirée avec un autre Né-Moldu, le fils Potter et la fille Weasley. Et qui plus est, toi et Albus êtes des garçons aux dernières nouvelles et Mr Zabini connaît bien la tendance de sa fille à faire du charme… La prochaine fois j'écrirais ça quand elle ne regardera pas, elle vient de me frapper! Tu savais qu'elle avait une force phénoménale pour une fille de 12 ans? Moi maintenant je le sais._

 _Moi par contre je ne pourrais pas passer la nuit chez toi mais j'ai l'autorisation de rester jusqu'à trois heures du matin. La cheminée de ton Oncle est-elle reliée au réseau de Cheminette? Si non il faudra que ton oncle me ramène._

 _On peut se retrouver demain vers 11h chez Mme Guipure? Athina doit se racheter des robes de sorcière._

 _Tu me manques énormément aussi. J'ai hâte de te revoir_

 _Amalia._

Le fait qu'Athina soit en train de lire derrière moi me stresse légèrement. Je pense que j'aurais beaucoup plus écrit si je ne m'étais pas sentie épier. Au moins elle n'a pas fait ça derrière mon dos. Enfin techniquement si mais ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas essayer de me le cacher. Athina aime tout savoir et espionne parfois même le courrier de son père. Mais elle ne me le ferais pas vraiment à moi. Je suis au courant. Elle sait que j'ai parfois quelques limites. Et mon courrier en est une. Car c'est le mien. Alors ça me regarde. Elle n'a eu le droit de regarder que parce que je répondais à une lettre qui lui était partiellement adressée. J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir. Son absence me fait mal. Vraiment. Et je comprends pas pourquoi c'est différent de l'absence d'Athina. Je cachete la lettre puis l'accroche à la patte de l'oiseau qui me lance un coup d'oeil et refuse de s'envoler. Mais je n'ai pas de Miamhibou moi! Il regarde Clochette qui vient d'entrer. Eh mais il va pas manger mon chat! Oh peut-être que c'est la souris qui est dans la gueule de Clochette qu'il veut. Effectivement ça me semble plus probable, mais je me vois mal prendre la souris à mon chat pour la donner à un hibou qui est même pas à moi. Enfin. Athina n'a pas ce genre de scrupule. Je crois que Clochette n'a pas appréciée de se faire voler son repas, et que ma meilleure amie n'apprécie pas non plus le coup de griffe qu'elle a reçu. Enfin, le hibou lui est content, puisqu'il repart avec la souris dans le bec et la lettre à la patte. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Elles sont comiques toutes les deux. Elles se tournent le dos. Ce comportement est puéril de la part de Clochette mais d'Athina c'est pas étonnant. Elektra choisit ce moment pour entrer. Sa maîtresse continue de bouder, je suis allongée sur mon lit. Je pense que le choix s'est fait assez vite. Elle est maintenant allongée à côté de moi, ce qui fait que Clochette nous rejoint. Une boule de poils blanche et une boule de poils noir le contraste est incroyable.

Je pense que d'ici quelques minutes Athina en aura marre de faire la tête à mon chat qui lui a tout oublié. J'ai une idée. Je sors le paquet de Maïs et le verse dans un pot spécial que je glisse avec précautions dans la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard des POP sonores retentissent dans la chambre. J'attends puis avance la main pour saisir le pot. Outch ça brûle! Athina bougonne en m'entendant couiner. Oui je couine. Non ce n'est pas ridicule. Je reste digne en toutes circonstances d'accord? Elle s'avance vers moi et prend la pince posée à côté de la cheminée que j'avais, bien évidemment, oubliée et s'en sert pour prendre le pot et retirer le couvercle. C'est plus simple comme ça effectivement. Je me demande parfois si je survivrais sans elle. J'évite seulement de le faire à voix haute. Son ego n'en serait que trop flatté. En tout cas ma manoeuvre a fonctionné, elle a arrêté de faire la tête. Niark niark, voyez comme je suis diabolique.

"-Lia, en lève ce petit sourire que tu espères sûrement machiavélique, enfin… je crois. Tu es démasquée. Ton plan était bien pensé mais un peu trop évident. Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu n'es qu'une petite Poufsouffle après tout…

-Merci"

Elle me regarde, consternée, après réflexion je pense que sa remarque n'était pas un compliment… Mais je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, elle pensera peut-être que j'avais compris dés le départ et que ça ne m'atteint pas. D'ailleurs ça ne m'atteint pas. Les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs tout le monde le sait. Sauf les nons-Poufsouffles mais je ne tiens pas compte de leurs jugements, ce ne sont que de piètres tentatives de déstabilisation pour nous faire perdre la Coupe des Quatres-Maisons. Oui, l'an dernier ça a apparemment fonctionner puisque les Serdaigles ont gagnés. Pour la troisième année consécutives. La tornade James Potter dans la maison Gryffondor ne les aide pas à gagner. Les Serpentards… On sait pas trop pourquoi, ils semblent accusés de toutes sortes de choses. Ce n'est jamais eux bien entendu. Ils accusent quelqu'un de les avoir piégés. Si vous voulez mon avis ils devraient aller voir un spécialiste pour soigner cette paranoïa…

Le pop-corn est sincèrement délicieux. Mais Mathéo m'a dit que c'était une friandise appréciée des Moldus lorsqu'ils allaient au ciména. CI-NE-MA. Il va falloir que j'arrive à le retenir par Merlin! Si je veux y aller un jour il faut au moins que je sache le prononcer…

Donc c'était délicieux. C'était? Oh mais c'est impossible! Il n'y en a plus. Plus un seul. C'est incroyable. J'en ai même pas mangé beaucoup. A peine la moitié du pot. C'est pas grave on a encore les Marshmallows. Quoique je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler quelque chose là. Peut-être Athina en voudrait-elle? Je ferais bien de lui demander. …. Enfin Si elle ne dormait pas déjà ç'aurait certainement été plus simple. Je dois en conclure qu'elle n'a plus faim. Je pense que je vais dormir aussi. On a une grosse journée demain. Je m'allonge plus confortablement et ferme les yeux.

"-Miss Amalia! Miss Amalia, il est l'heure."

J'ouvre les yeux, Looma se tient juste au dessus de moi, je me tourne vers Athina qui… N'est pas là. Je jette un coup d'oeil interrogateur à mon elfe.

"Miss Athina vous attend dans le petit salon en compagnie de votre mère"

Je bougonne légèrement pour la forme. J'aurais voulu dormir moi! Bon c'est vrai je préfère faire du shopping que dormir mais tout de même.

Je m'habille assez vite. Trop vite certainement puisque quand j'arrive en bas Athina pouffe. Si j'ai quelque chose d'étrange? Je vois pas. Ma jupe n'est pas trop courte, elle est assortie à mon T-shirt et mon T-shirt lui... est à l'envers. Ah ça explique le rire.

On prend un petit déjeuner rapide puis nous remontons pour que je remette mon haut à l'endroit. Athina insiste pour que je change un peu de coiffure et que je fasse une tresse au lieu de mon habituelle queue de cheval. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que ça change mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir pourquoi pas.

J'enfile une cape d'été que j'enlèverais sitôt arrivée, je ne veux juste pas tacher mon haut. Athina se glisse dans la Cheminée et articule le nom du bar sorcier qui permet d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse, puis lorsqu'elle disparaît au milieu des flammes vertes je prends sa place en lançant à mon tour : "Chaudron Baveur".


	6. Je hais Malefoy

PDV Athina :

J'attends Amalia et lorsque sa mère sort des flammes vertes en époussetant son long manteau nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Le barman nous adresse un vague bonjour auquel Mme Nott et Amalia répondent mais je me contente de lui lancer un regard hautain. Comme on me l'a appris depuis que je suis toute petite. Dès que je suis en société je me dois d'agir selon mon rang, et j'avoue que ça ne me déplait pas tellement. Nous passons par la porte arrière et nous nous retrouvons dans une petite cour entourée de murs où s'entassent des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes. Avec sa baguette la mère d'Amalia tapote trois fois à un endroit précis. La brique tremble et un trou commence à se former. Il s'élargit et devient une arcade suffisamment grande pour nous laisser passer. Nous voilà dans mon endroit préféré : Le Chemin de Traverse. Mme Nott sort une liste de son manteau et la parcourt rapidement des yeux pendant qu'Amalia et moi nous émerveillons devant ce monde qui est le nôtre.

Je vais acheter vos livres, je donnerais les tiens à ton père lors du dîner, dit-elle en me jetant un bref coup d'œil. En attendant allez chez Mme Guipure pour les robes d'Athina, ensuite on se retrouve au magasin de chaudron.

On pourra passer au magasin Weasley ? Je demande, mon esprit visualisant déjà tous les articles de leur catalogue d'été.

Nous verrons après vos achats. Allez-y et ne traînez pas.

Amalia la rassure et nous partons vers la boutique de robes. Il m'en faut de nouvelles il est arrivé quelques accidents avec celles qui m'allaient encore. Hum, oui je me suis essayée à quelques sorts l'année dernière et ils n'ont pas tous finis comme prévu. Alors qu'on s'apprête à rentrer dans la boutique on voit Mathéo et Albus arriver vers nous. Les yeux de Mathéo ne font qu'un léger détour sur moi pour se concentrés sur mon amie qui elle a le teint rosissant légèrement et les yeux qui pétillent. C'est tellement évident qu'il y a un petit quelque chose. Mais bornés comme ils sont ça n'évoluera probablement jamais. Cependant comme je vais passer le reste de ma scolarité avec Albus, le tombeur de ses dames et spécialiste des relations amoureuses en tout genre - enfin c'est comme ça qu'il se présente -, on va bien trouver un truc pour les réunir. Je suis tellement contente de le revoir, ça fait tellement longtemps, bon deux mois j'exagère, que mon meilleur ami et moi ne nous étions pas vu. D'ailleurs, sa nouvelle coupe lui va bien, ébouriffée comme s'il sortait du lit mais assez court pour paraître ordonné. Je le serre dans mes bras et il me fait tourner. Lorsqu'il me repose, il fait une mini révérence totalement ridicule et je le rejoins dans une danse de sourcils totalement honteuse.

Mon p'tit Albus, comment tu vas ?

On ne peut mieux ! J'ai appris que tu changeais de maison !

Et je serais à Serpentard, prépare tes arrières !

J'ai hâte, les filles de Serpentard...enfin tu vois qui elles sont ! Il fait une grimace censée les représenter.

Je vais quand même repasser la cérémonie, ça se trouve je serais avec James !

Tout à coup je ne vois plus rien. Je retire les mains qui couvrent mes yeux et me retourne face à un James tout sourire.

On parle de moi ?

Oui on disait que quand je serais à Serpentard, et j'y serais, je te mettrais une raclée au quidditch!

Il répond avec sarcasme et part vers la boutique de balais non sans décoiffer un peu plus Albus au passage. Je rigole et me retourne vers Amalia en grande conversation avec notre ami.

Bon les tourtereaux, on a pas finit ! S'exclame Albus en attrapant Mathéo par le bras qui lui fait les gros yeux pour lui dire de le laisser avec Lia.

Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! On y va, à plus les gars.

J'attrape moi aussi mon amie et la traîne dans la boutique. Je m'arrête une fois à l'intérieur et lui jette un regard très explicite pour l'inciter à parler de Mathéo mais elle ne m'écoute pas le fixant du coin de l'œil traverser la rue dans la direction opposée d'Albus qui part rejoindre sa famille l'air pensif. J'ai tellement envie de savoir ce qu'ils se sont dit tous les deux.

Ici Athina j'appelle Amalia Nott, je répète j'appelle Amalia Nott!

Hein...Quoi ?

On rêvasse à ce que je vois tu pense à lui ?

Non ! Euh lui qui ?

Mathéo !

Nan ! Je pensais à la matière de mon chaudron.

Je fais semblant de la croire puis je continue.

Quelle matière ?

Etain.

Avec touillage automatique ?

Non.

Il est beau ?

Ouais.

Tu pensais à qui ?

Mathé… Héé ! C'est pas juste !

Je lui fais un sourire de vainqueur, ça marche à chaque fois.

Tu ressembles à Scorpius quand tu fais ça.

Je la regarde d'un air ahuri. Et bien évidemment je boude et me dirige vers la vendeuse pour demander les robes que j'ai fait faire sur mesure. Bah oui je ne vais pas acheter des robes ordinaires, ce n'est pas digne de mon rang, blablabla. Discours de sang-purs, me direz vous. Je prends les robes cousues durant l'été et ressort de la boutique Amalia sur mes talons essayant de me sortir de ma bouderie. Peine perdue. Bon si j'avoue que je lui reparle au bout de deux minutes parce que j'adore lui parler. En fait je l'adore tout court. On retrouve Mathéo dehors, il avait préféré ne pas rentrer dans une boutique de vêtement avec des filles, il dit ne pas avoir le courage d'un Gryffondor, surtout pas pour ça. Bien évidemment quand il parle il a toute l'attention d'Amalia qui ne m'écoute pas quand je lui dis de me suivre dans la boutique de chaudrons. Résultat on est au milieu du chemin de Traverse et sans chaudrons. Je finis par renvoyer le gentil Poufsouffle et Amalia retrouve ses esprits avant de rejoindre sa mère.

Voilà nos achats finis et le moment tant redouté arrivé. Je vais rentrer au manoir Malefoy directement, je n'ai même pas le temps de passer chez moi ce qui me perturbe je l'avoue. Mes affaires m'attendront là-bas. Je retrouve Scorpius et Mme Malefoy devant le Chaudron Baveur, Scorpius me salue brièvement après que sa mère l'y ait obligé. Bien sûr, il est trop malpoli pour le faire lui-même. Astoria me regarde de haut en bas, évaluant chaque détail de mon apparence. Mais elle ne trouve rien à redire sachant que tout chez moi est millimétré avant que je ne fasse ne serais-ce qu'une sortie chez le voisin. Mme Malefoy me tend son bras et je regarde son fils qui commence à s'éloigner sans comprendre.

"Scorpius rentre par cheminée, nous n'avons pas rentré ta signature magique et tu te retrouverais bloquée quelque part entre notre cheminée et celle du Pub, alors transplanage d'escorte."

Elle me sourit gentiment. Je crois qu'elle sait que je n'aime pas transplaner parce que sérieusement je crois avoir déjà utilisé ma cheminée pour aller chez eux avec mon père. Ou alors, elle attend quelque chose de moi. Très mauvais présage. Je lui souris avec un brin de mauvaise foi et lui attrape la main. Je ferme les yeux sentant les picotements familiers et me retrouve au beau milieu d'un grand salon aux couleurs froides et des ornements en argents un peu partout créant une atmosphère noble et calme. La lumière du soleil réfléchie dans le grand miroir murale réchauffe la pièce. Et croyez-moi, il fait froid pourtant nous sommes toujours en été. Je les soupçonne d'utiliser un sort pour garder une température à se geler même lors des grandes chaleurs. Mme Malefoy m'observe longuement puis me fait signe que je peux y aller, sachant très bien que je connais leur maison. Je marche dans le couloir aux portraits d'anciens membres de la famille Malefoy-Greengrass sentant le regard de la mère de Scorpius toujours dans mon dos et emprunte les grands escaliers de pierre dont les rampes sont en fait des serpents taillés à même la roche. J'observe les détails. C'est tellement bien fait, on dirait des vrais. Si on serre trop fort la rampe, ils se mettent à onduler de mécontentement. Je gravis les dernières marches et m'arrête en entendant des pas en bas. Je me penche et vois Scorpius jetant un regard noir à sa mère avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas envie de passer l'après-midi avec lui ! J'ai hâte qu'Amalia arrive. Je ne sais pas si les autres familles seront là, mais si elles le sont Malfoy ira avec leurs enfants et je serais tranquille. J'en ai marre de passer tous les dîners de ce genre avec lui. Pourquoi nos parents sont-ils amis ? Je me demande si Scorpius avait été une fille... Je le vois monter les marches et sans réfléchir je me mets à courir vers les étages supérieurs. Je l'entends m'appeler, poussant quelques injures parce qu'il n'a pas envie de me courir après mais qu'on doit rester ensembles. Je ne me retourne pas et au deuxième étage je prends le premier couloir à gauche avant de m'engouffrer dans une salle au hasard. Je ferme la porte et appelle doucement "Pyxie" mon elfe de maison entre deux inspirations difficiles car coupées par un fou rire. Lorsque son crac se fait entendre je lui montre la porte et fais signe de verrouiller. Elle me comprend et jette un sort sur la porte. Elle disparaît dans un deuxième craquement et je respire lentement. J'entends Scorpius se rapprocher. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisit le couloir de droite ? Non il fallait qu'on ait la même idée. Je recule et inspire silencieusement cette fois. Pourquoi j'ai couru déjà ? J'aurais pu rester avec lui, ne pas faire de problèmes, ne pas lui parler et ça aurait été tout vu. Stupide cerveau. C'est ce que je vais faire, allez courage. Bon et puis merde je me dirige vers la porte et tourne la poignée. Oh non, oh non c'est vrai on l'a verrouillée. J'appelle mon elfe en vain, elle doit être occupée à la maison maintenant. Je ne peux pas dire à Scorpius que je suis enfermée là ma dignité et aussi mais surtout a fierté en prendrait un coup. Je glisse contre la porte et attends, le cerveau en ébullition pour trouver comment sortir d'ici avant d'être morte de faim et de froid ! Scorpius toque à la porte mais je ne réponds pas. Il peste puis je n'entends plus rien. J'attends. Encore un peu. Je compte. Deux minutes, trois minutes. Je me décide j'appelle mon elfe encore et encore. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure elle apparaît.

Miss Zabini ! Pyxie s'excuse, j'espère que vous n'en voulez pas à Pyxie. Que faut-il à miss Zabini ?

Tu pourrais déverrouiller la porte ?

Elle hoche la tête et s'exécute. Je ne peux pas la remercier, ce n'est pas digne d'une sang-pure alors je lui fais un bref signe de tête avant de sortir. Ah ! A moi la liberté.

Bah alors Zabini ? On était coincée ?

Quelle liberté...Je ne le regarde pas et lui passe devant la tête haute. Mais il me suit, silencieux. Je roule des yeux. Le silence est vraiment inconfortable sachant qu'en plus sa chambre - où je me dirige - est au quatrième et dernier étage. Je marche lentement pour l'ennuyer un peu plus. Sauf que ça m'ennuie aussi. Une fois arrivés à destination Scorpius s'allonge sur son lit avec une revue de Quidditch et fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je le hais. Je m'assis à son bureau et prends une plume, un peu d'encre et un bout de parchemin déchiré. Il me grogne de ne toucher à rien sachant d'avance que je ne l'écouterais pas. Je griffonne, j'essais quelques dessins. Finalement je décide de dessiner le hibou grand duc de Scorpius, qui dort dans sa cage. Au bout d'une heure environ j'entends une voix traînante qui casse le silence.

Zabini on dirait que tu sors du lit, t'as pas honte de sortir comme ça ?

C'est quoi ton problème ?

Tant qu'à être avec toi, autant que tu ne ressemble pas à Mr Barjow..

T'as qu'à pas me regarder.

T'es en face de moi.

Retenez-moi.

Eh bien sache que oui mes cheveux sont différents parce qu'ils sont bouclés, que je n'ai pas pu faire de sort de lissage ce matin parce que mon elfe n'était pas avec moi et que je les ai quand même coiffés donc maintenant tu la ferme et tu regardes ailleurs, ok ?

J'ai dit tout ça d'une traite en haussant la voix et en me retournant vers lui, un regard mauvais à son égard. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre l'elfe de sa mère vient nous chercher pour aller manger. Heureusement qu'elle arrive avant qu'on ait commencé à s'entre tuer, ce qui arrivera quand même.

Nous sommes maintenant à table avec M. Malefoy, sa femme et Scorpius parce que c'est le déjeuner - et pas encore - le dîner, malheureusement. Pendant tout le repas Scorpius et moi nous livrons une dure bataille de regard pendant que les adultes discutent du repas de la soirée. J'ai perdu la première manche. Uh. Je ne perdrais pas celle la.

Inutile de vous dire que j'ai perdu ? Oui mais en même temps c'est insensé Scorpius doit s'entraîner, il ne cligne presque pas des yeux et je dois avoir des tendances hyperactives parce que là ! Je le sème en sortant de table et me cache dans la bibliothèque, un livre de créatures magiques en main. Et je reste-la des heures durant. Je vois la lumière descendre au fur et à mesure sur la grande moquette émeraude. Vers 19h on entend une sonnette ou plutôt une cloche et je descends avec hâte. Amalia doit être là !


	7. Diner entre Sang Purs

PDV Amalia

Lorsque j'arrivais chez les Malefoy, Athina était déjà là naturellement. C'est donc avec nonchalance que je m'approche d'elle après avoir salué les Malefoy et Mr Zabini. Athina a déjà l'air furieuse, il me suffit d'un regard vers Scorpius, souriant, pour comprendre qu'ils se sont disputés. Et bien entendu il a gagné je pense. Faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Ne pas aborder le sujet "Crétin arrogant" et sourire.

"-Coucou, quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure?

-J'suis débile. Après le transplanage. Enfermée au deuxième étage. Devant l'autre crétin arrogant. Il a osé rire."

Oups. Effectivement, c'est un crétin. Personne n'a le droit de rire d'Athina. Règle n°1. Il a déclaré la guerre. Quel idiot.

"-Mesdemoiselles."

Les Flint sont arrivés; les jumeaux, Lana et Thomas (prononcez bien le S a la fin de Thomas) sont juste à côté. C'est Thomas qui à parlé. Il entre en deuxième année à Gryffondor, sa soeur est à Serdaigle, elle est très amie avec Rose Weasley et si vous voulez mon avis, Liam lui plaît énormément, elle est plutôt timide et je ne lui ai jamais parlé. En fait, à part Liam, je fréquente peu les Serdaigles., Mais lui c'est un cas à part, c'est un ami de longue date, au moins six ans, pardon je m'écarte du sujet.. Donc Thomas est plutôt différent de sa soeur, même si ils sont assez semblables physiquement, même cheveux noirs , mêmes yeux noirs, même teint halé, la seule touche claire chez eux sont leurs dents d'un blanc éclatant. Mais lorsque Thomas sourît, tout paraît possible, lorsqu'il nous parle c'est comme si une bulle se mettait autour de lui et son interlocuteur.

"-Salut Tommy, salut Lana."

Tout le monde apprécie Thomas, même Athina, il peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir cette chance croyez-moi.

"-Salut, dis-je joyeusement.

-Comment tu vas? me demande t'il tandis qu'Athina et Lana entament une conversation à propos de Liam.

-Bien et toi?

-Très bien, tu as passé de bonnes vacances j'espère.

-Longues, notre voyage en France a malheureusement été annulé. Et toi?

-Nous sommes allés visiter l'Inde, nous voulions voir le pays natal de mère. Les paysages sont magnifiques.

-Oh! Quelle chance! J'aurais voulu être à ta place.

-Je t'emmènerais la prochaine fois"

Je pense sincèrement avoir rougi, heureusement, Athina me sort en quelque sorte de l'embarras.

".. puisque je te dis que Liam ne m'intéresse pas! Tu as le champ libre!

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il… enfin…"

Lana continue de bafouiller quelques instants en virant au rouge pivoine puis s'en va. Cette couleur lui va très bien je trouve. Enfin, ça a l'air d'avoir défoulé Athina, elle regarde Scorpius avec un sourire, vraiment, très menaçant. A sa place je m'enfuirais en courant mais bon, puisqu'il est chez lui, où irait-il? Un elfe de maison s'approche de nous. Apparemment, les autres enfants restent à leur table habituelle dans une autre salle tandis que nous, puisque nous avons fait notre entrée à Poudlard, nous mangeons dans la même salle que les adultes, sur une table dressée un peu plus loin. Je vois le sourire d'Athina s'affaisser. Elle ne pourra pas mettre sa vengeance à exécution devant les parents. Mais elle trouvera sûrement un autre moyen. Je m'approche du bout de la table, du côté des plus jeunes, c'est à dire nous, nous sommes placés au plus loin des adultes. Je commence par trouver le nom de Lana, puis celui de son frère à côté, le mien, en bout de table. Puis de l'autre côté Athina, placée aux côtés de Scorpius. Installé à côté de lui, il y aura le fils Goyle, il entre en troisième année, lui et la fille d'Ernie Macmillan en face de lui sont les premiers d'une tranche d'àge supérieure à la notre, la mère de la fille Macmillan est Daphné Greengrass, Macmillan maintenant, ce qui fait de leur fille la cousine de Scorpius…. Bon, ce repas sera animé. Vous n'avez pas encore remarqué que Scorpius et Athina sont côtes à côtes? Mme Malefoy a perdu la tête. Scorpius ne va pas survivre à cette soirée. Et puis les jumeaux Flint ne s'entendent pas franchement bien selon les dires de Liam. Ce dîner promet. Des feuillets volettent vers nous. Le menu. Enfin! Quelques minutes de plus et la situation serait devenue assez génante. Pourquoi? Disons que lorsque la faim se fait ressentir mon ventre n'est pas des plus discrets...Quel est le thème de ce soir? L'an dernier c'était un repas français. "Repas chinois"". Je n'ai jamais mangé de nourriture chinoise moi. J'espère que je vais aimer car, pour un premier repas en compagnie des adultes je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une gamine difficile. Des corbeilles remplies apparaissent sur la table, elles contiennent quelque chose de rond, blanc et assez épais, je regarde le menu tandis que les mots "chips aux crevettes" s'écrivent dessus. Hmmm des chips. J'en goutte une, c'est bien différent des chips traditionnelle, plus léger, plus croustillant mais plus épais. Et la saveur; Un délice. Je regarde Athina qui croque dedans prudemment, puis en prend trois, je lui en pique une et elle me regarde certainement outrée.

"-Amy!

-Quoi? J'ai faim…

-Ba moi aussi! réplique-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

-T'as tout le temps faim!

-C'est toi qui me dit ça?! Elle hausse un sourcil. Alors que tu es toujours en train de manger?

-Elle peut se le permettre elle… intervient Scorpius innocemment."

Elle le fusille du regard, bon sang Scorpius il n'y a pas plus idiot que toi. Je tente de le lui faire comprendre mais il regarde Athina d'un air moqueur. Surtout que ce qu'il a dit était totalement faux, elle est aussi mince que moi, enfin elle a un peu plus de fesses mais c'est pas un problème au contraire.

"-Enfin, je comprends que tu aies faim, continue Scorpius, tu n'as pas pu manger la nourriture de moldu que tu aimes tant à midi…"

Il en rajoute cet imbécile. Ma meilleure amie blémit davantage chaque seconde et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Ses paupières tremble, c'est un tic qu'elle a toujours quand elle est vraiment énervée. Lorsqu'elle prend son verre, sa main tremble, et n'arrête de trembler que lorsque le verre et son contenu finissent sur Scorpius qui crie rageusement, Athina, elle, se rassied correctement, la tête haute, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Mon père qui revient de la salle enfant s'approche, il lance un coup de baguette et les vétements de Scorpius sont secs, il regarde Athina, sévère :

"Tenez-vous bien tous les deux s'il vous plaît, sinon je peux toujours vous faire changer de salle."

Scorpius le regarde avec arrogance. Il pense sûrement que puisqu'il est le fils Malefoy, mon père n'a pas le droit de lui donner des ordres, Athina baisse les yeux, elle connaît mon père. Il s'éloigne en me jetant un regard amusé, je lève les yeux au ciel, ces deux-là grandiront-ils un jour? Ils sont tellement puérils. Bon, en fait je m'en fiche mais c'est pour le principe.

La corbeille de Chips est malheureusement vide… J'espère que la suite sera aussi bonne, mais plus consistante.

Deux plats apparaissent au même-instant "Nems de porcs et nouilles chinoises" Hmhm… Je me sers en même-temps que Thomas, nos mains se frôlent et il lâche le ramequin de sauce qu'il avait dans les mains. Tant pis, je n'aimais pas cette robe de toute façon. Athina peste un peu et Thomas bafouille des excuses en rougissant, cette couleur lui va aussi bien qu'à sa soeur c'est fou, je me demande si elle m'irait aussi bien. Je ne pense pas… Il me tend une serviette et j'essuie un maximum ma robe rose. Rose pâle. Quelle horreur. Avec mes cheveux roux c'est encore pire. Inimaginable… Je tente de manger avec des baguettes mais je ne sais pas comment on fait alors le nem tombe plusieurs fois avant que je ne réussisse a le manger. C'est génial ce truc, une explosion de saveurs. Les nouilles chinoises sont une autre histoire, un grand combat mais en observant les grandes personnes et en les imitant je finis par réussir à les manger sans qu'une seule ne tombe. Je ne suis pas fan par contre. Je trouve ça plus fade. J'attends avec impatience le dessert. Ce qui est sucré est toujours bon. Toujours. Quoique le caramel je n'aime pas… Et pourtant c'est juste du sucre…

Lana et Athina n'ont pas l'air de s'en sortir avec leurs baguettes, et vu la grimace de ma meilleure amie elle n'aime pas le repas. Je lui montre comment faire, ça me permet de moins m'ennuyer et d'éviter que sa mauvaise humeur revienne. Scorpius qui sait parfaitement manger avec des baguettes perd son sourire suffisant lorsqu'il se rend compte que nous savons désormais tous manger avec des baguettes puisque Lana m'a écouté expliquer comment on faisait et que son frère de façon inexplicable a compris du premier coup.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les convives se sont arretés de manger et Mme Malefoy se lève de table et recule de quelques pas, de sorte que même nous n'étions génés par personne pour la voir. Elle amplifia sa voix magiquement :

"J'espère que vous appréciez ce repas, Drago et moi avons pensé à un repas chinois après notre visite de ce pays en avril dernier, aussi nous allons comme d'habitude faire place aux cadeaux de bienvenue de nouveaux membres…"

Des cadeaux? Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont pas prévenus? Pourquoi personne ne nous à jamais parlé de cadeaux en fait? Personne! Et pourquoi de bienvenue? Comme si nous entrions dans un cercle… Une confrérie…

Un elfe s'approche de la maîtresse de maison et d'un claquement de doigt, fait apparaître une malle, ce que Mme Malefoy aurait pu faire d'un coup de baguette d'ailleurs… Mais bon que voulez-vous, lorsqu'on peut afficher sa supériorité on le fait chez les Malefoy, d'où croyez-vous que Scorpius ait tiré cette arrogance? De Merlin? Mme Malefoy a ouvert la malle si bien que le couvercle nous cache la vue de ce qu'elle contient. Je sais maintenant pourquoi les repas sont toujours si longs, les elfes servent les plats en même-temps dans les deux salles pour plus de facilité, alors entre le plat et le dessert l'attente semblait durer des heures… Athina me jette un regard entendu, ces cadeaux, c'est quoi? Car vu l'attention que même les adultes portent a cette malle ils doivent être exceptionnels, voyons si ça vaut le coup….

"Lana Flint viens ici s'il te plaît"

La jeune Serdaigle se lève de table et je vois tout le monde la suivre du regard, Athina me souffle quelquchose que je ne saisi pas, je me tourne vers elle et elle articule lentement "C'est quoi tu crois?" Je hausse les épaules. L'indienne revient déjà, une étoffe entre les mains, son frère se lève à l'instant même ou elle s'asseoit, elle déplie l'étoffe couleur saumon, curieuse, c'est une robe chinoise, vraiment jolie, je suis sûre qu'elle lui ira à merveille, elle sourit, ravie. Thomas est déja revenu, avec un habit blanc cassé, plus neutre que les vétéments féminins.

A peine est-il assis que la mère de Scorpius m'appelle je me lève et en un instant, je sens tous les regards se braquer sur moi. Génant vous croyez? Pas du tout. C'est pire… Je me sens rougir ce qui n'arrange rien, surtout au vu de mon reflet dans la baie vitrée, le résultat de mes joues rosissantes et beaucoup moins réussi que chez les jumeaux, je vous l'ai dit, le rose ne me va pas, si j'ai une robe rose je e pends, j'en veux déjà à ma mère pour cette horreur dont elle m'a affublée! Arrivée devant l'ancienne Serpentard je m'arrète tandis qu'elle me tend ma robe, pliée, de couleur verte, en accord avec mes yeux et brodée de jaune, léger rappel de ma maison, ces cadeaux sont assez personnalisés tout de même… Elle me sourit et me murmure "Bienvenue" je retourne à ma place et tous les adultes me sourient de façon rassurante, je me rassied en dépliant ma robe, quelquechose me tombe sur les genoux, c'est un collier au pendentif rouge-sang, gravé d'une plume noire, en le retournant je vois mon nom gravé en lettre noires sur l'or pur de ce côté du pendentif, je regarde Thomas qui arbore tout nouvellement une chevalière, rouge et gravée de la même plume, je suis prête à parier que ma meilleure amie trouvera le même genre de collier lorsqu'elle reviendra, ce même collier que je vois parfois au cou de ma mère. D'ailleurs la revoila qui déplie son habit Pourpre brodée de fils noirs, simple, mais belle, son pendentif tombe sur la table avec un tintement, personne ne le remarque à part moi, tous focalisés sur Scorpius qui se dirige vers sa mère, elle jette un regard au mien, toujours dans ma main et reporte son attention sur son ennemi, arrivé en bout de table, devant sa mère les yeux brillants de fierté, elle lui tend son habit qu'il saisit d'une main assurée et lui murmure "bienvenue", du moins je le devine et lui caresse le bras tandis qu'il s'éloigne, le menton haut et parvient jusqu'à nous, il fait à peine attention à son habit argenté et enfile sa chevalière, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une grande assiette, que je n'ai pas vu apparaître, est posée sur la table, le menu m'apprend qu'elle contient des perles de coco. Vu comme elles sont petites et que j'ai encore très faim, je pense que trois comme ça ne suffirait pas à me rassasier. Comment ça "c'est ce qu'on verra"? J'en prends une qui me chauffe légèrement les doigts, je croque dedans, c'est assez… Je sais pas comment dire…. Avez-vous déjà gouté des Patacitrouilles? Non? Alors… De la pate d'amande peut-être c'est à peu près la même texture. Oh! Mais j'oubliais, vous devez déjà avoir mangé des perles de coco, il paraît que les Moldus raffollent de la nourriture chinoise. Les sorciers vont s'y mettre maintenant. Enfin, à part Thomas qui n'en à pas pris. Après mon coup d'oeil interrogateur il soupire :

"Allergie à la noix de coco, je ferais mieux d'éviter"

Oh le pauvre, je tente de lui lancer un regard compatissant tout en recroquant dans ma perle, et en me brulant bien entendu! Le milieu est beaucoup plus chaud! Je me rue vers mon verre d'eau sous les rires de ma meilleure amie et de Lana, qui cesse aussitôt après mon regard, ce qui augmente l'hilarité d'Athina.

Thomas tend sa main vers l'assiette puis dépose sa perle dans mon assiette.

"A défaut de t'offrir la véritable perle que tu mérite, je t'offre ce que j'ai sous la main"

Bien que je sache qu'il ne me drague pas et que c'est juste sa façon d'être je ne peux m'empécher de rougir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougi qu'aujourd'hui… Je finis ma perle puis m'attaque à la part de Thomas mais arrivée à la moitié je m'arrête avec la désagréable impression que je vais exploser dans un BOUM énorme qui gacherait quelque peu la soirée je pense, pas vous? J'imagine assez bien les gros-titres; "une adolescente explose en plein milieu d'un diner mondain, une perle de coco serait en cause." Une mauvaise pub pour les sangs-purs et pour les perles de coco…

Excusez-moi pour cette divagation, mais je vous ai épargné les détails les plus… disons, sanglants. Quelle délicatesse de ma part n'est-ce pas? Un choc dans ma jambe me fait relever la tête, le plupart des adultes se sont levés, mes parents se dirigent vers la salle enfant et je sais ce qui va suivre. Dans dix minutes ils reviendront avec ma soeur encore toute endormie dans les bras de mon père certainement puis nous salueront les Malefoy et rentreront chez nous… C'est incroyable j'étais certaine qu'il y aurait une animation quelque chose comme ça… C'est décevant. Pourquoi faire un dîner d'une telle ampleur et ne pas avoir une seule animation… C'est plus que décevant, c'est déprimant. Enfin, c'est comme ça. Mes parents sont de retour avec Laura, parfaitement réveillée. C'est fou l'énergie que l'on peut avoir à 3ans...

Je ne sais pas si j'étais comme ça… Je m'imagine plus en train de dormir tout le temps, sauf pour manger… Non, ma vie n'est pas dirigée essentiellement par la nourriture pourquoi? Elle me saute dans les bras et je tombe à terre, prise par surprise. Scorpius me relève en ajoutant :

"Alors Nott, on tient plus debout? Ce n'est pourtant pas ta place de ramper sur le sol? Tu es une sang-pure!"

Bien entendu, ce cancrelat ne peut pas être gentil, un geste serviable et il redevient désagréable… J'aime bien le mot cancrelat… Il paraît qu'Hermione Weasley l'a utilisé pour Mr Malefoy, comme quoi, tel père, tel fils! Comment je le sais? Albus nous en a parlé l'an dernier. On le voit de temps en temps, je lui parle peu, même si c'est le meilleur ami de Mathéo et surtout d'Athina, je n'ai jamais eu de véritable conversation avec lui… Hermione est sa tante, il n'a que des célébrités dans sa famille… Sachant que son père est Harry Potter, ça annonce déjà la couleur… Et pourtant il n'a pas la grosse tête… Pardon, si mais comparé à Scorpius c'est un modèle de modestie… Laura piaille toujours à côté de moi… Elle est surexcitée par ce repas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'était bon certes mais la seule animation se passait de notre côté avec le verre d'eau sur Scorpius, puis la sauce renversée sur moi et enfin la remise des cadeaux… Sans nous ce repas devait être vraiment ennuyeux, enfin, je n'étais pas à l'autre bout de la table, peut-être que c'était animé, quoique ça m'étonnerait…

Nous arrivons devant les Malefoy et tandis que mes parents les saluent je fais un signe de la main à Thomas et Athina qui sont plus loin, enfin, père me tend son bras, et lorsque je le saisi le monde tourbillonne et je me retrouve affalée sur le tapis de la salle de séjour. Définitivement, je suis incapable d'atterrir debout!


	8. Chez Mrs Thomas et Finnigan

PDV Amalia :

Je pars prendre une douche rapide et me mets au lit, il est environ quatre heure du matin, je dois être chez Mathéo vers 10h30 alors je ferais mieux de dormir un peu, la rentrée serait vraiment trop difficile si je ne dors pas pendant les trois nuits qui la précèdent. Ma tête a à peine touchée l'oreiller que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Mon elfe me réveille vers 9h, il me reste donc un peu plus d'une heure pour me préparer, j'enfile une robe légère, noire . Mes cheveux sont joliment bouclés ce matin je les laisse donc libres mais enfile un serre-tête assorti à ma robe.

Je vais ensuite déjeuner, des oeufs brouillés avec du bacon, c'est délicieux vraiment. Ma soeur doit encore dormir puisque seul mes parents sont attablés. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard j'ai terminé et je pars terminer mon sac pour ce soir, mes mains tremblent, même si il n'y aura pas que moi et Mathéo ce soir je ne peux m'empêcher d'être assez stressée, après tout, nous n'aurons jamais été aussi… Proches, il n'est jamais venu chez moi, et je ne suis jamais allée chez lui, certes je ne vais pas chez lui mais chez ses oncles, il n'empeche que c'est tout de même quelque chose... Mon sac terminé je rejoint mon père dans le grand salon, c'est celui que l'on utilise pour les transports de Cheminette. J'embrasse ma mère qui ne nous accompagne pas, elle prefère rester ici quand Laura se réveillera, cette petite est une diablesse. Aucun doute qu'elle finira à Gryffondor. Elle est trop impulsive…

Je prend une poignée de poudre et me glisse dans l'âtre, je jette la poignée, en articulant soigneusement : manoir Thomas, j'arrive les fesses sur un tapis rouge et or. Quand arriverai-je à atterrir debout? C'est vraiment inconvenant, heureusement personne n'est dans la pièce, il est possible que nous soyons là en avance, quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je me relève, mon père atterrit parfaitement et sur ses pieds bien entendu. Ce n'est donc pas de lui que je tiens ma maladresse… Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ma mère non plus, elle ne fait jamais un impair. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire tache dans la famille…

Je m'époussette à la main et toute la suie tombe sur le tapis, mon père quant à lui a utilisé sa baguette, il n'a plus aucune trace de poussière ou de suie sur lui, un coup de baguette en plus et le tapis et moi-même sommes resplendissant.

Nous attendons que les maîtres de maison fassent leurs entrées, il serait malpoli de sortir de cette pièce sans y avoir été invité, quelques minutes plus tard, Rose et sa mère Hermione Weasley apparaissent tour à tour dans la cheminée. Rose me salue chaleureusement bien que nous ne connaissions pas vraiment. Je lui retourne son salut avec plus de retenue et m'adresse respectueusement à Madame Weasley, c'est une héroïne de guerre.

Je crois que tu es une amie d'Albus, Rose, James et Mathéo?

Oui Madame.

Enfin, M'man, c'est évident, pourquoi elle serait là sinon? intervient Rose en soupirant.

Evidemment. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler Madame tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Hermione, il y a des chances que l'on se revoit assez souvent si tu es amie avec mes neveux.

Je souris franchement, j'aime déjà cette femme, elle me semble vraiment naturelle, tellement différente de l'ambiance à laquelle je suis habituée quotidiennement.

C'est agréable. La porte s'ouvre soudain avec fracas et Mathéo fait son apparition, il se précipite vers moi et alors qu'il aller me prendre dans ses bras il semble remarquer la présence de mon père et se fige net.

Monsieur, dit-il respectueusement en tendant la main.

Mon père la lui serre en souriant, amusé.

Mathéo me salue en rougissant, et timidement ce qui m'amuse énormément. Il va dire bonjour à Madame Weasley et sa fille avec moins de retenue, après tout ils sont comme de la famille…

Albus se tient dans ans l'entrebaîllement de la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il enlace sa tante, pose un bras protecteur sur les épaules de sa cousine et me lance : "Salut Lia".

Il fait simplement un signe de tête à mon père. Albus est tellement fier qu'il ne respecte les autres que le strict minimum… Enfin, on peut pas le changer.

Mathéo et Albus nous font signe de les suivre à l'extérieur de la pièce et nous arrivons dans un salon légèrement plus grand que notre petit salon au manoir Nott, Mr Thomas et Mr Finnigan sont assis dans deux fauteuils installés face à face, ils se lèvent à notre arrivée, ils serrent tous deux la main de mon père. Je les laisse discuter et me tourne vers Mathéo et Albus.

Et Athina, elle va bien? demande Mathéo.

Oui, elle est un peu stressée je pense…

Elle aurait du venir, je lui aurais changé les idées! Plaisante Albus.

Justement, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir, je lui répond malicieusement.

Quoi?! Pourquoi?! J'ai rien fait! Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour savoir…

Et le voilà qui se précipite en dehors de la pièce.

Mais… C'était pour rire….

Mathéo se tord de rire à mes côtés. Mais quel idiot Albus vraiment… Il ne comprend pas que c'était juste une blague?! Je ne comprend pas qu'il se mette dans un état pareil… Après tout il la verra demain! Et ils se sont vu sur le chemin de traverse, il a bien vu qu'elle l'adore. C'est incompréhensible, enfin, me voilà seule avec Mathéo, en quelque sorte puisque mon père et ses oncles sont là , ainsi que Mme Weasley. Un silence s'installe entre nous maintenant que son fou rire lui est passé, je ne sais strictement pas quoi dire. Au bout de quelques minutes ce silence devient vraiment inconfortable, et je repense à un élément de sa lettre:

Elle avait quoi ta mère au fait?

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler hier, j'en ai parlé à personne, enfin, en dehors de Albus, Hermione est au courant aussi mais c'est mon oncle qui l'a appelé…

Mme Weasley? Un rapport avec son travail?

Oh non pas du tout, en fait -

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, doucement mais c'était tellement inattendu que je sursaute. Non, je ne suis absolument pas peureuse, le prochain qui ose ne serait-ce qu'imaginer cela je lui lance un sort, et à défaut de le faire avant de rentrer à Poudlard, je vous l'enfonce dans un endroit très peu plaisant! 31,25 cm vous le sentirez passer je pense.

Cette main n'est autre que celle de mon père.

Je rentre à la maison ta mère m'attend, passe une bonne journée et n'oublie pas d'appeler Minka 10 minutes avant de rentrer par Cheminette, elle t'accueillera.

Merci Papa.

Dans l'ensemble mes parents sont assez cools, ils ne m'obligent pas à les appeler "Père" ou "Mère" ni à les vouvoyer, en réalité ils ne se comportent absolument pas comme les autres familles aristocrates, mon père m'appelle souvent ma Puce, ma mère aussi quelque fois, c'est plus rare quand-même….

Mon père salue une dernière fois les adultes présents ainsi que Rose et Mathéo puis prend le chemin de la pièce où nous sommes arrivés.

Mme Weasley s'installe dans un fauteuil, Mathéo nous fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais timidement, Rose finit par le dépasser, apparemment connaisseuse des lieux, elle ouvre une porte au premier étage, nous voyons Albus écrire sur un parchemin précipitamment, il relève la tête en nous voyant et lance qu'il "arrive mais fermez cette fichu porte, j'aurais pu être occupé à autre chose". Rose pouffe, et referme la porte, je lance un regard dégoutté à la porte close et me remet en marche, Mathéo finit par ouvrir une porte, tout au fond du couloir, il nous laisse passer et j'entre dans une pièce claire, avec un balai dans un coin, et une malle ouverte près d'un bureau encombré de lettres, il s'en approche d'ailleurs et les trie avec précipitation, il les range dans les trois boîtes empilées dans un coin du bureau. Rose est maintenant assise sur le lit et je n'ose pas la rejoindre, je reste donc près de la porte, crispée. Après avoir fait son rangement, il se retourne et se passe une main dans les cheveux, qui ont quelque peu poussés pendant les vacances, pas trop cependant, je préfère d'ailleurs comme ça que quand ils sont presque ras.. Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir excusez moi de cette digression d'ordre capillaire. Il s'installe lui aussi sur son lit, qui je ne vous l'ai pas précisé est assez petit si je le compare au mien, il n'empêche qu'ils sont tous les deux dessus, Mathéo complètement affalé tandis que Rose est à moitié allongée et il reste pas mal de place. Je ne sais pas si je dois les rejoindre ou non. Je suis soudain soulevée du sol et ballotée pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à être jetée sur une surface molle, le lit. Ce monstre qui m'a fait ça? Albus. Il m'a aidé à faire mon choix au moins. Je me met en tailleur dans un coin, heureusement que je n'ai pas de jupe aujourd'hui, ça pourrait faire désordre.

On se raconte des banalités, d'abord des souvenirs qu'on peut avoir en commun et que les autres peuvent ne pas connaître, les seuls que j'ai avec Albus sont partagés avec Athina et quelquefois Mathéo, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve avec Albus sans elle… C'est bizarre. Je crois qu'il le remarque car il tente de trouver un moment sans elle, en vain.

Rose nous raconte des souvenirs familiaux, dont la première fois qu'ils ont goûté des Suçacides et qu'Albus avait pleuré - "J'AVAIS QUE 8 ANS ROSE! - Moi aussi"- lorsqu'on frappe à la porte, Mr Thomas passe la tête dans la pièce :

Le déjeuner est prêt.

Qui l'a cuisiné? demande mon meilleur ami avec une grimace

Moi ne t'inquiète pas.

Sûr? Pas Oncle Seamus?

Oui.

Promis? Insiste Albus.

Promis, souffle Mr Thomas excédé.

Mr Thomas referme la porte tandis que les trois autres soufflent de soulagement . Euh… Pourquoi?

Seamus a une étrange tendance à faire exploser les marmites, chaudrons et autres objets , m'explique Rose. Aussi, évite de manger ce qu'il prépare, c'est souvent cramé.

Mais vous n'êtes jamais tombé sur un morceau de bois qui venait de la planche à découper vous, dit Mathéo avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Euh, c'est pas les elfes qui préparent les repas?

Et vos elfes, ils préparent pas le repas?

Mes oncles n'ont pas d'elfes.

Et heureusement, Maman exploserait je pense, rigole Rose.

Cette histoire de Poudlard, SALE?

S.A.L.E, Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, ne t'avise pas de faire cette erreur devant elle, tu risquerais de goûter à son plus beau regard noir.

Ou à son crochet du droit….

Ma mère n'est pas violente , s'offusque la rousse.

Vraiment? Personne ne t'a jamais raconté qu'en troisième année elle avait frappé le père de Drago Malefoy?

Quoi?! s'exclame mes amis.

Vous n'étiez vraiment pas au courant?

Scorpius ne m'en a jamais parlé!

Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas, vous croyez que Mr Malefoy en est fier? je demande dans un éclat de rire pendant que nous descendons les escaliers.

Alors comment TOI tu le sais? me demande Rose en insistant énormément sur le "toi". C'est ma mère pourquoi elle ne me l'aurait pas dit?

Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle estime que c'est du passé et que c'est puéril de remettre ça sur le tapis.

Alors pourquoi tu le fais, remarque Albus.

Mais… Je suis puérile. Et c'est mon père qui me l'a dit, ils étaient ensemble ce jour là.

Ils semblent tous les trois accepter mon explication et n'ont pu s'empêcher de sourire à la première partie de ma phrase. Nous arrivons dans une modeste salle à manger qui ne pourrait pas accueillir plus de 10 personnes, nous sommes sept puisque Mme Weasley n'est pas encore partie, un couvert lui a été dressé, ils s'assoient tous les trois, mais j'attends respectueusement que les adultes aient pris place ce qui fait sourire la mère de la Serdaigle. Elle s'assoit et me fais un signe de la main vers la table. Je peux m'asseoir? Mais les Maîtres de maison ne sont pas encore assis… Elle réitère son geste et je finis par m'asseoir, mais je trouve vraiment cela très gênant, j'ai l'impression de désobéir à mes parents…. Et à l'idéologie Sang-pur en général en fait… Je suis assise à côté de Rose et en face d'Albus même si j'aurais beaucoup aimé être à côté de Mathéo je sais que je vais passer un bon moment, même si je ne connais pas énormément Rose cette fille est vraiment sympa, et ses anecdotes en plus d'être drôle sont toujours racontées à merveille, cette fille a un don pour le récit, on ne peut que l'écouter, elle captive et attire l'attention, c'est incroyable. En réalité tout mon entourage est assez génial, mais oui pensez-y. Athina est incroyablement manipulatrice et observatrice, tout comme Scorpius qui remarque toujours les points faibles, en plus de cela Athina charme comme pas deux, Albus aussi il faut l'avouer. Mathéo est génial, je développe : il est drôle, il est gentil, il est généreux, il est patient, il est beau… Euh, mais ça n'a strictement RIEN à voir… Albus me regarde d'un drôle d'air, j'ai une tâche sur le visage ou quoi?

T'es toute rouge Amalia ça va?

Oh euh oui… C'est juste que… C'est étrange de me retrouver ici… Sans… Euh Tiny tu vois?

Pourquoi je bafouille en plus d'être toute rouge?!

Les trois adultes éclatent de rire ce que je ne comprends pas, est-ce qu'ils se moquent de moi? La chaleur sur mon visage augmente encore et Albus réprime lui-même difficilement un sourire.

C'est fou, est-ce que les roux rougissent plus facilement? demande Mr Thomas.

Je me souviens de Ron qui rougissait à la moindre occasion, mais seulement des oreilles! renchérit son mari

Et Ginny alors, elle c'était tout le visage… Rose semble cependant peu sujette aux rougissements, enfin jusqu'à présent.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Rose, qui après la remarque de sa mère est devenue aussi rouge que le blason Gryffondor sur le mur, même si j'ai envie de rire je me retiens car je ne suis pas vraiment dans une meilleure position je pense, elle baisse les yeux vers son assiette, honteuse. Au contraire je redresse fièrement la tête et regarde Albus dans les yeux, le défiant de se moquer, au bout de quelques instants il détourne les siens en marmonnant que si je commençais à agir comme Athina comment il pourrait survivre et que c'était injuste.

Je souris, j'ai réussi à gagner une bataille contre Albus Potter, quand je le raconterais à Athina elle aura du mal à la croire, pour l'instant je savoure ma victoire, qui risque d'être de courte durée…

Nous mangeons en écoutant les anecdotes que les adultes nous racontent de Poudlard, et chaque fois que Mr Finnigan semble sur le point de parler de quelque chose où l'une des maisons, souvent celle de Serpentard, se retrouverait dans une mauvaise posture à cause d'eux, l'oncle de Mathéo pose une main sur la sienne et me jette un regard gêné.

Vous savez, vous pouvez parler de vos blagues envers les Serpentards, même mes parents, j'en ai certainement entendu la plupart, mon père m'en a beaucoup raconté, il n'en avait pas honte, d'ailleurs Mme Weasley, comme je l'ai dit aux autres, j'espère ne jamais me retrouver face à votre poing, je suis sûre que Mr Malefoy s'en souvient encore.

Elle semble assez embarrassée d'être au centre de tous les regards, certains malicieux, ceux des enfants, tandis que ses amis arborent un regard interloqués et que la mâchoire de Mr Finnigan risque de se décrocher si il ne referme pas la bouche très vite. En fait, personne n'était au courant, elle ne s'en est vantée à personne, pas même à ses autres amis et à ses enfants, c'est tout de même incroyable.

Elle tente de faire passer la gêne en continuant de manger, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, je commence à m'en vouloir un peu, je ne pensais pas que ça la gênerait tant, pour autant je ne m'excuse pas, je pense que ce serait pire de remarquer à voix haute que nous avons tous remarqué son embarras. Mr Thomas doit penser la même chose puisqu'il me demande ce que j'ai comme loisir. Je lui parle de mon adoration pour la lecture et l'écriture, mais aussi de ma passion pour la métamorphose. Au même moment son mari revient avec les desserts, un assortiment d'éclair, au café, au chocolat, à la banane et d'autres encore.

J'attends que les adultes se servent en observant celles au café. Pitié, par Merlin, Morgane, Mordred, Dumbledore et tant d'autres, que personne n'en prenne… Vous ne connaissez pas Dumbledore? Au moins vous connaissez les autres. Ils sont dans beaucoup d'histoires ? Bien sûr! Mais je ne savais pas que chez les Moldus aussi. C'est à mon tour de me servir et je prend deux éclair au café, je n'ose pas en prendre plus, Mathéo m'en pose une troisième dans mon assiette et je pense la refuser mais le regard qu'il a posé sur moi est catégorique, je me dois de l'accepter, et puis après tout, cela pourrait froisser les maîtres de maison que je refuse…

Il est environ quatorze heures lorsque nous sortons de table, avec Mr Thomas, qui s'est lancé dans une carrière d'illustrateur, je crois que c'est lui qui a illustré la plupart de mes manuels d'ailleurs, il nous emmène dans une grande pièce qui semble être à la fois son atelier et sa galerie. Au centre se trouve une toile avec une esquisse de Mr Finnigan, souriant et plus jeune, je m'en approche, derrière on voit de multiples tentes aux couleurs vertes, accroché à la veste de Mr Finnigan se trouve un trèfle à quatres feuilles.

La coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994, Irlande contre Bulgarie. Ce souvenir ne me quitte pas, ja n'avais jamais vu Seamus aussi heureux avant cela, bien sûr la joie fut éphémère puisque les Mangemorts ont attaqués peu après…

Je peux vous posez une question personnelle?

Bien sûr, à quel propos.

Eh bien, vous êtes le seul couple gay dont j'ai entendu parler vous savez. C'est rare chez les sorciers?

C'est aussi fréquent que chez les Moldus, seulement les sorciers se cachent plus, mais depuis la révélation que nous a fait le tableau de Dumbledore à propos de son homosexualité cela commence à être plus au grand jour…

Je me souviens de cette histoire… Rita Skeeter avait voulu faire un article sur les amours de Dumbledore, pour rappeler qu'il avait fini sa vie seul et quand elle lui a demandé quel était le nom de son grand amour et qu'il a dit que c'était Grindelwald tout le monde a été choqué que le plus grand sorcier depuis plus de trois siècles ait été amoureux d'un des plus grand mage noir de la même période…

Et ils ont mis combien de temps a réaliser que c'était deux hommes? Ils n'ont même pas pu être offusqués par ça.

Cette esquisse est vraiment magnifique Monsieur.

Juste l'esquisse? intervient justement Mr Finnigan. Je pense que c'est le modèle qui la rend si belle. Mais j'aurais préféré être sur un hyppogriffe….

L'oncle de Mathéo rougit soudain aux mots de son mari… Incompréhensible. Juste derrière Mathéo grimace en exclamant son dégoût. De plus en plus étrange… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir.

Nous regardons encore quelques toiles dont la plupart représentent des scènes, certainement datant de Poudlard, où l'on voit Mr Finnigan, parfois aussi notre directeur le professeur Londubat et d'autres personnes, bien sûr les parents de Rose et Albus sont souvent présents, en arrière plan. A part la mère d'Albus qui apparaît plus souvent sur une période de tableau qui semble être la sixième année si j'en crois la chronologie qui semble être utilisée.

Nous finissons par sortir et Mathéo propose que nous allions nous baigner dans l'étang de la propriété. Le seul hic, je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain… J'appelle Minka, qui est un peu mon elfe de maison attitrée pour qu'elle me le ramène. Je me sens quand-même gênée puisque j'ai l'impression d'étaler mes possessions… Elle m'en amène un rose une pièce. Sérieusement? Celui là est censé être rangé tout au fond. Ma mère a eu la merveilleuse idée de me l'acheter puisque le rose est une couleur de fille comme elle dit. De fille certes, mais de rousse?! Non. Tant pis je n'ai pas le choix, je ne vais pas lui faire faire un aller-retour supplémentaire…

Je l'enfile et rejoins Rose dans le vestibule, les garçons ne sont pas encore changés apparemment. Rose jette un oeil sur mon maillot et grimace légèrement.

Ma mère n'a pas encore compris que rose et roux ne font pas bon ménage..

Tu crois que mes parents l'ont compris eux? Ils m'ont appelés Rose… Je ne peux pas porter cette couleur et heureusement, ça ferait vraiment cliché…

C'est vrai… Mais ma mère s'évertue à m'en faire porter, c'est quand même incroyable qu'après tout ce temps elle n'ai pas compris hein.

Elle ne répond pas et m'entraîne dehors en soufflant que de toute façon les garçons nous rejoindront et qu'elle en a marre d'attendre, la patience n'est pas son fort à la petite Serdaigle. Nous arrivons près de l'étang, et installons nos serviettes, le soleil réchauffe ma peau. Par Merlin, je n'ai pas pris de crème solaire! Je vais devenir rouge écrevisse, et nous savons que cette couleur ne me va pas particulièrement, mais en plus ça va brûler et puis …. Vous avez saisi quoi…

Tant pis, je ne dirais rien, ne me plaindrais pas. J'attendrais de rentrer chez moi pour demander à mon père d'arranger ça avec un sort, après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie que je vais empêcher mes parents d'en user sur moi.


	9. Que de dispute en une journée

Salut à tous, nous vous présentons nos excuses pour ne pas avoir publier la semaine dernière seulement, j'étais en vacances et donc je me suis vue dans l'incapacité de publier, et la co-auteure avait supprimé 9 pages des chapitres que nous avons d'avance, j'ai donc du les récupérer, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre je vous offre trois chapitres pour faire pardonner ce retard affreux...

Fantastic's Fanatic

* * *

Nous sommes allongées sur les serviettes depuis quelques minutes, à plat ventre quand nous entendons un hurlement de sauvage, je me relève avec la rapidité de l'éclair juste à temps pour voir Albus, qui est probablement l'origine de cri, se jeter dans l'étang à grande vitesse, ce qui produit énormément d'éclaboussure, Mathéo se jette à sa suite, il fait moins d'éclaboussure, mais il n'avait lui non plus aucune grâce. C'est désolant si vous voulez mon avis. Je regarde Rose et elle me fait un signe, je m'approche d'elle suffisamment pour qu'elle me chuchote que nous allons leur montrer ce que c'est qu'avoir la classe. Nous reculons d'une dizaine de pas et nous élançons en même-temps, arrivée à une cinquantaine de centimètres du bord je m'arme fermement sur mes jambes et effectue un, je dois le dire avec humilité,magnifique salto. Rose quant à elle a fait une très jolie roue avant de plonger dans l'eau avec légèreté. A nous deux nous avons fait moins d'éclaboussure qu'Albus et a peine autant que Mathéo. Je souris à Rose avec fierté. Sourire malheureusement vite effacé par l'eau qu'elle vient de me jeter à la figure. Elle veut jouer? Pas de soucis. Je lui lance une gerbe d'eau qu'elle me retourne, mais ce n'est apparemment pas la seule puisque je me suis fait attaquée par derrière.

Pas ma cousine sauvage!

C'est elle qui m'a attaquée la première!

Ah oui? Tant pis, je n'ai pas vu ça moi. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un la défende.

Et moi qui va me défendre alors?!

Il fallait y penser avant.

Sur ces mots il se jette sur moi et tente de me couler. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que je suis plutôt rapide une fois dans l'eau et lorsque ses mains se sont refermées sur ce qu'il pensait être ma tête il n'a au final attrapé que du vide. Sa tête est réellement tordante, il regarde l'espace entre ses mains comme un troll des montagnes avant de m'apercevoir. Son regard se fait malicieux alors que je me sens plongée en dessous de la surface de l'eau. Comment? Je ressors la tête de l'eau et me tourne vers la personne qui m'a pris en traître. Mathéo. Je lui fais une moue vexée et pars en brasse rapide. Il avait pas le droit de me faire ça. N'importe qui mais pas lui. Rose, Albus je m'y serais attendue. Mais Mathéo! Mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi? Il m'a trahie. Mélodramatique vous dîtes? C'est une possibilité, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire du théâtre après tout. Mais c'est une activité Moldue et même si mes parents n'ont plus réellement de préjugés contre eux, mon père en tout cas, ils ne sont pas totalement à l'aise à l'idée de me laisser avec une bande de Moldus et puis, ils ne voient pas l'utilité de cette activité… Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet puisque je suis actuellement en plein milieu d'un lac et que mes trois amis sont apparemment décidés à s'en prendre à moi. D'où me vient cette brillante déduction? Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient en train de m'entourer de façon qu'ils espèrent subtile. C'est loupé mais cette technique est pas mal puisque je ne peux pas garder un oeil sur les trois en même-temps! Le plus rapide est sans conteste Mathéo même si Albus se rapproche dangereusement vite aussi, je me tourne donc vers mon traître de meilleur ami et plante mes yeux dans ses beaux yeux verts. Je tente de rendre mon regard le plus glacial possible, c'est assez simple comme ils sont bleus, et me fait hautaine, merci à l'éducation sang-pur. Il me regarde sans comprendre, et assez blessé stoppe sa progression un instant, sans leur synchronisation, leur piège tombe à l'eau, sans mauvais jeu de mots, il n'était pas infaillible après tout. Ça me permet de m'échapper je passe juste a côté de Mathéo et lorsqu'il tend le bras pour me toucher je plonge.

Je sors rapidement de l'eau tout en continuant de faire la tête, en apparence du moins… En verité je ne leur en veux pas, c'est le jeu après tout. Ils me regardent et je vois un éclair de culpabilité traverser les yeux de Mathéo, si Tiny voyait comme je les ai eu, je crois qu'elle déteint sur moi… Mathéo sort lui aussi de l'eau et fais signe aux deux autres, je tente de ne pas rire tandis qu'ils s'approchent de moi en tentant une mimique d'excuse. Au moment où Mathéo arrive près de moi je me jette sur lui et nous tombons lourdement sur le sol et éclatons tous deux de rire. Une masse nous tombe dessus sans aucune légereté. Albus. Rose n'aurait jamais fait ça. Au moins une Weasley raisonnable. Roxane Weasley est dans ma maison et dès que son jumeau et elle sont réunis il est préférable de s'enfuir. Apparemment c'est un trait qu'ils tiennent de leur père, qui avec son jumeau, Fred, était parmi les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard… Ce n'est pas le sujet, même si une partie du cinquième étage est marécageuse, en hommage à Fred Weasley premier du nom. Une goutte vient s'écraser sur mon nez, je lève les yeux, des nuages ont envahi le ciel presqu'entièrement bleu i peine une heure. Nous rentrons donc avec précipitation avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir rééllement. Les joies de l'Angleterre.

Nous franchissons la porte, hors d'haleine. Je vais me sécher rapidement et enfiler des affaires plus chaudes que ce maillot de bain horripilant.

En sortant de la salle de bain je vois un chemin de petit caillou et un bout de parchemin " Suis la piste, on avait peur que tu te perdes", c'est l'écriture de Rose, celle d'Albus doit être très peu soignée, des pattes de mouche je pense.. Je ramasse les cailloux en avançant, tout ça me rappelle vaguement une histoire Moldue à propos d'un garçon extrémement petit… La piste m'a évidemment menée à la chambre de Mathéo, ils sont tous assis sur le lit et je les rejoins, un peu moins timide qu'au début de la journée.

Action, vérité? demande le serpentard.

Comme nous sommes tous partant, Albus sort sa baguette qu'il pose sur un livre pour la faire tourner, elle tombe d'abord sur Rose qui choisit vérité.

Ma chère cousine, comme tu sais TOUJOURS tout, j'aimerais que tu me dises qui a cassé mon télescope?

C'est Teddy la dernière fois qu'il est venu…

Rose fait à son tour tourner la baguette pour tomber sur Albus.

Mais c'est pas juste! Allez, action.

Les yeux de Rose brillent d'une lueur presque effrayante.

Envoie une le

ttre à … Brandon Pucey pour lui déclarer ta flamme.

Mais.. T'es malade! C'est un mec. Et moi aussi. Beurk. Sans vouloir offenser tes Oncles Mat' seulement moi j'suis pas gay quoi. J'aime les filles par Merlin.

Justement, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Et bien sur tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire que c'est pour un jeu!

Albus marmonne un peu puis se lève pour prendre un parchemin et une plume, nous lisons par dessus son épaule:

 _Cher Brandon,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre avec difficulté, j'ai longtemps hésité et encore maintenant je ne suis pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix…_

 _Je me lance. Voilà Brandon, en fait premièrement je dois t'avouer que je suis attiré par les garçons. Et surtout un en particulier. un garçon qui illumine ma journée dès qu'il apparaît dans mon champ de vision, et comme il partage mon dortoir, mes cours, je suis heureux, à chaque instant. Ce garçon c'est toi. Je suis amoureux de toi… J'espère que même si tu ne partage pas mes sentiments on pourra toujours rester amis._

 _Avec tout mon affection,_

 _Albus S Potter_

C'est suffisant j'espère?

Oh que oui, c'est même plus que ce que j'espérais. Tu as du talent mon cher Albus. Imagine si il est gay. Et que tu lui plais…

Arrête. C'est pas possible hein?

Oh, tu verras bien. Mais n'oublie pas, je suis toujours au courant de tout.

Albus pâlit dangereusement, au bord de l'apoplexie. Je sais que Rose se fiche de lui. Mais lui non et c'est bien plus drôle. Albus fait tourner sa baguette. A nouveau. Elle tombe sur Mathéo. Il marmonne vérité.

Est-ce que la petite Athina te plaît? demande le serpentard en plissant les yeux.

Pour la millième fois, non! Arrête donc de t'inquiéter.

Je ne m'inquiète pas qu'est ce que tu racontes!

Il me jette un regard en biais et son teint très pale quelques minutes plus tôt vire rapidement au rouge. Et ça lui va pas si mal. Bien sûr quand on est roux c'est laid de rougir! Et bien sûr qui rougit le plus? Les roux. Quel injustice. Sa réaction me fait rire, pendant ce temps mon meilleur ami a déjà fait tourner sa baguette qui est tombée sur Rose.

Et sinon ça tombe quand sur Amalia? demande la Serdaigle.

On verra plus tard, Action ou vérité?

Vérité, j'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez me demander.

Le serdaigle le plus mignon?

Liam! Il est métamorphomage, il peut être mignon tout le temps, mais au naturel il l'est aussi. Allez à moi.

Et comme il suffisait qu'on en parle, c'est tombé sur moi… Je marmonne Action.

Embrasse Albus!

Quoi?!

Embrasse Albus Severus Potter, mon cousin, elève de Serpentard, meilleur ami de tes meilleurs amis… C'est étrange tout ça d'ailleurs, enfin là n'est pas la question. Embrasse le.

Je le regarde incertaine. Il acquiesce doucement en tentant de ne pas rire. Je m'approche donc doucement avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

J'en ai marre de ce jeu, s'exclame soudain Mathéo, et il s'en va.

Mais par tous les caleçons de Merlin, il lui arrive quoi?

Rose explose de rire devant ma remarque,et Albus esquisse un sourire narquois. Spécialité Malefoy ça normalement. Ils ne répondent pas, ce qui m'agace. Après tout ce n'est pas grave. Je les suis en dehors de la chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire maintenant… Nous sortons à nouveau dehors mais cette fois nous allons de l'autre côté du manoir, il y a une petite remise. Mathéo en sort d'ailleurs avec quatre balais.

Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire de jouer au Quidditch.

Mais, on est que quatre, comment on va faire?

Un à chaque poste.

Je refuse.

Amy, pourquoi?

Un Serpentard et une Serdaigle. Je veux pas qu'ils voient mon niveau de jeu si je suis prise dans l'équipe.

Tu veux jouer pour Poudlard? me demande ledit Serpent

Bien sûr! Pourquoi? je rétorque férocement.

Calme, le Blaireau s'enerve.

Un blaireau ça a des crocs. Et des griffes. C'est comme un ours, en plus petit. Tu te battrais contre un ours?

Non, je m'enfuirai, comme un serpent. Tu veux jouer à quel poste?

Batteuse, j'énonce simplement, comme une évidence en haussant les épaules.

Toi, batteuse?! Mais tu as absolument pas la carrure pour. Tu es petite, frèle… Attrapeuse à la limite… Mais batteuse. Oh puis après tout, tu dois être a peu près aussi douée que tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle… C'est à dire pas du tout. On parle des Poufsouffles après tout...

Et il explose de rire. Je le regarde furieusement et je m'en vais avec toute la dignité qu'il me reste comme il vient de m'humilier devant mon meilleur ami et une Serdaigle. Les Poufsouffles sont toujours méprisés. Mais de lui… Quel idiot. Arrivée dans la maison je saisis mes affaires et prends un parchemin pour les prévenir.

 _Je suis retournée chez moi. On se revoit à la rentrée._

 _Nott._

J'appelle Minka mon elfe qui apparaît quelques secondes plus tard.

Miss Amalia, que se passe t'il pour que vous appeliez Minka aussi tôt? Il n'est que 18h… Minka ne vous attendait pas avant plusieurs heures…

Ne t'inquiète pas. Rentrons.

Bien Miss Amalia.

Elle me tend son bras et au moment de le saisir je vois mes trois amis entrer, Mathéo fait un pas vers moi mais avec un PLOP caractéristique, j'ai déjà disparu. J'arrive chez moi et salue mes parents qui sont dans le salon. Ils me regardent avec interrogation.

J'avais envie de rentrer je m'ennuyais.

Ils acquiescent tous deux mais ma mère n'a pas l'air convaincue. Je vais vers ma chambre en quatrième vitesse toujours furieuse, et blessée des propos d'Albus, d'abord envers ma maison puis envers moi et mon physique. Bien que celui-ci ne me préoccupe pas réellement je ne veux pas qu'il soit un handicap pour moi… Je m'assoit sur mon lit et quelques instants plus tard des coups sont frappés à ma porte. Ma mère entrebâille doucement la porte et se glisse silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle me rejoint sur mon lit.

Amalia. Tu n'es pas rentrée parce que tu t'ennuyais n'est ce pas?

Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

Premièrement je ne t'ai jamais vu t'ennuyer. Ensuite tu étais avec tes amis. Enfin je t'ai tellement entendu parler de ton camarade de Poufsouffle, Mathéo. Et les deux autres doivent être très gentil.. Rose Weasley et Albus Potter c'est ça?

Ouais.

Tu ne t'ennuyais pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose… Avec Mathéo?

Mais non il a rien fait.

Alors il s'est passé quelque chose.

Mère ça ne vous regarde pas.

Le passage du tutoiement au vouvoiement l'a fait tressaillir, mais elle n'a pas insisté et est sortie de la pièce. Bien que nos rapports aient quelque peu évolués depuis l'an dernier nous n'avons pas une très grande complicité...C'est comme ça, je lui présenterais des excuses. Peut-être. Je pense que je vais aider Minka a préparer ma valise, ça m'occupera. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Personne ne se rend compte mais tout le monde méprise les Poufsouffles, ils se moquent tous de nous, il paraît que nous sommes faibles, et que nous sommes bons à rien, sans qualités et que Poufsouffle est la maison des rejetés. De ceux qui n'ont pu aller dans aucune maison. Mais c'est totalement faux. Nous sommes loyaux. Travailleurs. Justes. Serviables. Nous sommes juste beaucoup moins arrogants que les autres. Les gryffondors et leur soi-disant bravoure. Les Serdaigles qui sont tellement érudits. Et les Serpentards qui sont tellement rusés et tellement au dessus des autres. Vous avez bien noté l'ironie j'espère. Enfin, je ne parlerai pas de cette altercation a Tiny… Je la connais. Sa loyauté envers moi ferait qu'elle en voudrait à Albus. Et elle sera malheureuse. Mais par égard pour moi elle ne dira rien. Et comme elle va aller à serpentard elle le côtoiera tout le temps. Donc je vais garder ça pour moi.

L'horloge de la maison, qui est modifiée magiquement pour qu'on l'entende sonner dans tout le manoir, sonne sept coups. Il est l'heure de souper. Je m'observe un instant dans le miroir et essuie du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui m'ont échappées. Je souris et l'effet n'est pas si mal. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne voit pas au premier coup d'oeil que j'ai pleurer,ou que je me suis énervée, ou bien les deux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains et affroter ma mère. Je l'ai blessée alors elle va être dirons nous.. Glaciale.

J'arrivais dans la salle à manger en première, le couvert était déjà installé, il ne me restait qu'à attendre que mes parents arrivent.

Demain je retourne à Poudlard. Je dois avouer que j'attends ça avec une certaine impatience même si savoir que Athina ne sera plus avec moi me perturbe un peu. J'aurais toujours Mathéo. Qui n'a même pas défendu notre maison… Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y est pour rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrais a lui. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu mon père arriver et son appel me fit sursauter.

Eh bien Amalia, es-tu avec nous?

Oui, père bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?

Je t'ai appelé trois fois avant que tu ne réagisses.

Vraiment? Je suis désolée… Je pensais… A mère, je me suis montrée très froide avec elle tout à l'heure et j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'en tienne rigueur.

Ce demi-mensonge me donnait envie de grimacer. Je n'aime pas mentir. Je le fais assez souvent.. Les professeurs parfois. Mais c'est à mes parents que je mens le plus. Je ne mens jamais à mes amis. Je trouve ça totalement déloyal. Mon père me sourit.

Peut-être que tu devrais présenter tes excuses alors tu ne crois pas?

Sans vouloir manquer de respect à qui que ce soit, je ne ressens pas le besoin de demander pardon pour cela, mère avait atteint un domaine qui selon moi relevait du privé. Je ne lui en veux pas, ainsi j'aimerais qu'elle respecte ça et ne m'en veuille pas elle non plus. Elle est ma mère et non mon amie. Ainsi mes problèmes d'adolescente boutonneuse ne la regardent ni ne l'intéresse guère.

Ma tirade le laissa sans voix un instant puis il esquissa un sourire.

Lorsque tu t'enerves tu apparais beaucoup plus mature tu sais? Par contre je ne vois pas où tu es allée chercher cela… Les problèmes d'adolescente boutonneuse.

D'une de mes conversations avec Astoria, avant son entrée à Poudlard…

Ma mère était entrée sans bruit. Et elle avait raison. L'an dernier un peu avant le repas des grandes familles, je l'avais entendu discuter avec la mère de Scorpius, ces mots resteront gravés pendant longtemps dans mon esprit "Amalia va rentrer dans l'âge ingrat, avec toutes ses peines de coeurs pour des garçons stupides qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et elle viendra en pleurant me raconter ses histoires d'adolescentes boutonneuses. Tu as de la chance de n'avoir qu'un garçon, Scorpius est un gentil garçon". Ma mère et moi n'avions certes jamais été très proches mais ce jour-là toute l'admiration que j'avais pour elle s'est envolée et j'ai mis de la distance entre elle est moi. Ce qu'elle a remarqué bien entendu, mais malgré ses efforts pour nous rapprocher je l'évite inlassablement. Mon père ne posa pas plus de questions et le repas se fit en silence, en dehors des bruits de couverts et de Laura qui chantonnait doucement.

Je remontais ensuite dans ma chambre pour voir qu'un hibou m'attendait. Je reconnus l'écriture de Mathéo sur l'envelloppe. Eh bien, ils ont été rapides avant d'envoyer un mot d'excuse.

 _Lia,_

 _Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça? Al' pense que c'est de sa faute, il a donc tenu à te laisser quelques lignes._

 _ **Salut Amalia, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Autant à propos de ta maison qu'à propos de ton choix dans l'équipe. Je ne dirais pas que je ne le pensais pas du tout. Dans le fond je le pensais. Mais au final tout ça n'a eu qu'un résultat. Je t'apprécie réellement, je pense que nous pourrions être amis. Tu as toujours été si timide, j'ai vu une autre facette de toi aujourd'hui. Tu devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent même si du coup tu me fais un peu penser à ma mère, une vraie tornade quand elle est en colère crois-moi…**_

 _ **J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner, je laisse le parchemin à Rose pour quelques mots.**_

 **Ne fais pas attention à mon crétin de cousin. Au risque de me répeter, c'est un crétin qui ne mesure pas l'ampleur de ses mots. A demain, on se reverra sûrement dans le train.**

 _A demain Lia, j'aurais voulu que tu restes plus,_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Mathéo Andders._

Je souris à la fin de cette lecture et ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je me douchais rapidement et dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller je m'endormis épuisée par toute ces émotions des derniers jours. Je me levais tôt demain, je voulais être en forme.


	10. Athina donne un coup de pouce à Cupidon

ET voilà le second chapitre de la journée

PDV Athina 1er septembre 10h15 :

Ça fait déjà 5 minutes que je suis arrivée et installée dans le même compartiment que l'année dernière. Mon elfe de maison m'a déposée à la gare parce que mon père avait je cite "des affaires urgentes". J'étais tellement stressée que j'étais levée à 7h bien qu'on ait eu un long dîner l'avant veille - si vous voyez de quoi je parle - et que je n'avais besoin de me lever qu'à 9h. Je n'avais pas stresser autant l'année dernière. Mes mains sont moites et il m'est totalement impossible de rester immobile ne serait-ce que trois secondes. J'ai rusé et Pyxie m'a déposée à 10h30, j'étais quasiment seule sur le quai et je suis montée la première. Cette année est différente, je suis différente. J'ai épluché tous les livres possibles de la bibliothèque de ma grand-mère cet été. Elle est immense grâce aux héritages quelques peu étrange des défunts maris de ma grand-mère. Dans aucun livre on ne parle d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière qui aurait changé de maison. AUCUN. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi après tant de siècles de générations de sorciers qui sont allés à Poudlard c'est sur moi que c'est tombé. Je me lève une nouvelle fois de la banquette et je fais des aller-retours dans le couloir. Pourvu qu'Amalia arrive vite ou Greyson ou même Mattheo ou encore Albus. Bon ça me tuerais de l'avouer mais même si c'était Scorpius qui débarquait je serais contente parce qu'au moins ça me ferais une distraction. J'ai besoin d'une distraction. Bon il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un dans un des compartiment ! J'entends un brouhaha s'élever sur le quai, les gens arrive ! En attendant je vais acheter quelques bonbons à la dame au chariot. Oui je l'appelle la dame au chariot, un problème ? C'est un réflexe de sang-pur… Les gens qui sont la pour subvenir à nos besoins - ici me nourrir -sont en dessous de nous alors ils ne mérite pas une grande attention… J'avoue que des fois je me sens coupable, mais comme c'est de cette façon que j'ai été élevée ça ne me dérange pas vraiment et parfois ça donne une impression de puissance que toute personne sur terre aime resentir à un moment ou à un autre.

" - Bonjour ma petite, alors que veux-tu ?

Hum trois paquet de dragées surprises et 4 suçacides.

Bien, la dame me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

S'il vous plaît, je marmonne quand même.

Elle me sert, je paie et je tourne les talons. J'ai déjà dis le mot magique, je vais pas en plus la remerciée alors que c'est moi qui dilapide mon argent. Elle devrait dire merci c'est elle qui en gagne. Je me dirige vers mon compartiment. C'est ennuyant, il n'y a rien à faire et aucun de mes amis n'est encore monté dans le train. Je recommence à traîner dans le couloir, mon regard dévisageant les familles arrivées sur le quai. Quelques élèves ont commencé à monter et à s'installer. Dehors je vois les Potter-Weasley au abords du quai. James est maintenant en cinquième année. Je mentirais en disant que je ne le trouves pas attirant, en plus il commence à se muscler et il est totalement craquant. Mais il est quand même plus vieux de trois ans, c'est pas rien. Ginny Potter les prends dans ses bras, couvrant Albus de baisers. Je vois sa grimace, l'imaginant d'ici ronchonner, levant ses yeux bleus au ciel. Eh oui. Oh mon dieu je stresse. Et si je n'allais pas à Serpentard ? Ou pire, si j'étais renvoyée à Poufsouffle ? J'aperçois Amy qui vient d'arriver, avec ses parents et sa petite soeur. J'aimerais bien avoir des frères et soeurs des fois. C'est dur d'être seule à la maison, maison qui est grande et vide. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais la voir ? Il faudrait que je sorte, que je dise bonjour, que je sois un minimum sociale, Merlin si vous m'entendez c'est le moment…?

Hé mais c'est Zabini que voilà !

Je me retourne et un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je prierais Merlin plus souvent !

Greyson, comment tu vas ?

Mal. Très mal.

Il pince les lèvres et me lance un regard noir surjoué.

Bien que je n'en ai rien à faire je vais poser la question. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Eh bien j'avais une amie. Je lui ai envoyé des lettres durant tout le mois de juillet mais elle s'est obstinée à ne pas répondre.

Oh je vois. Je la connais ?

Oui, je sais je sais. Cette amie c'est moi.

On ne peut mieux, il met ses points sur ses hanches, levant un sourcil.

Elle doit être très belle et vraiment intelligente. C'est fou ce qu'elle a l'air géniale!

Athina….

Ok ! J'avais envie que nos retrouvailles soient plus croustillantes. Pas de nouvelles, pour plus de trucs à se dire à la rentrée et donc plus de temps ensemble.

Sérieusement ?

Son sourcil commence vraiment à me faire peur à se lever comme ça. Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit possible même pour un sorcier...Oh my god ! Il vire au violet !

Bon okey, j'avais la flemme. Allez viens on va t'installer avant que ton sourcil disjoncte vraiment et qu'on passe la rentrée à Sainte Mangouste!

Et je l'entraîne avec moi dans le couloir. Je le fais entrer et le laisse en plan avant qu'il peste après moi et que je doivent endurer ses histoires palpitantes sur sa grand-mère irlandaise. Non je l'adore Liam, vraiment mais je sais pas j'aime bien l'avoir à distance parce que hum comment dire… Je l'évite depuis que j'ai remarquer qu'il essayait curieusement de se rapprocher de moi. Je souris quand même à cette pensée et rentre dans quelque chose. A non quelqu'un.

Athina est dans la place !

C'est Albus qui me tend la main pour que je lui tape dedans, souriant de toutes ses dents. Dentition plutôt parfaite si vous voulez mon avis. Vous le vouliez pas ? Trop tard !

Calme tes hormones Al, t'as le regard qui traine un peu bas là ! réplique une voix derrière moi.

Oh mon Potter préféré, je rigole en prenant James dans mes bras et en tapant cinq à Albus par la même occasion.

Je le savais!

James me fait un clin d'oeil et je les laisse pour attendre Amalia à la porte du train. Je souris au Serpentards qui montent, discute un peu avec mes anciens camarades de Poufsouffle et mate quelques Gryffondors et des Serdaigles aussi. Ma meilleure amie arrive finalement tirant ses valises à bout de bras.

Pour une fois que j'arrive la première à un endroit !

Je la taquine avant de la guider jusque dans notre compartiment, relatant les derniers ragots que j'ai entendu dans le train juste avant de la retrouver. Je n'ai presque plus aucun stress due à ma deuxième cérémonie avec toute cette agitation et c'est plutôt agréable. Parce que stressée je deviens absolument impossible à vivre.

Tu veux quelle place ?

C'est ma meilleure amie, et donc la seule à qui je laisse le choix de la place même si j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle ne prendra pas celle que je convoite. Liam se lève pour la laisser choisir. Pourquoi ? Trop de galanterie de nos jours. Enfin on va pas se plaindre.

Bien entendu elle s'asseoit pile là où je voulais m'installer, vous ai-je dit à quel point ça me dérange?Mais je ne lui dirai rien, elle me sourit malicieusement et se décale.

"-Je pensais que tu te plaindrais, ferais-tu des efforts pour te sociabiliser?"

Je lui jette un regard noir.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais… Asociale!"

Je lui fais un sourire forcé et ironique mais fier. Comment ça je ne devrais pas être fière? J'ai obtenu ma place, comme j'obtiens tout ce que je veux. C'est tout un travail d'entretenir ma réputation et d'ailleurs beaucoup me surnomme affectueusement, et un peu vicieusement Serpentiny pour serpent et Tiny mon diminutif parce que eh bien je suis comme un serpent. Je me faufile partout dans les couloirs, les conversations et relations, je suis sournoise, parfois mauvaise, et quand je "siffle" gare à celui qui se prendra mon venin… Bon j'exagère un peu pour que vous visualisiez, j'ai quand même un bon fond. Mais même chez les Poufsouffles, les gros gentils Nounours j'étais le vilain petit canard - ou en l'occurrence le vilain petit serpent. Pas étonnant que le choixpeau se soit trompé. Si on peut appeler ça tromper.

On peut dire ce qu'on veut des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, les Poufsouffles sont eux aussi l'extrême opposés des Serpentards mais contrairement au Rouges-et-Ors, ils sont incapables de faire la guerre au serpent car il sont trop gentils.. C'est d'ailleurs la maison la plus persécutée mais personne ne le sait puisque nous n'en parlons pas. Puisqu'ils n'en parlent pas excusez-moi, dans quelques heures je ne serai plus une Poufsouffle alors il faut que j'arrête de m'inclure avec eux. Cette habitude va être dure a perdre. Tout comme celle des repas avec Amy et Mathéo, ou bien les discussions avec Amalia le soir. Quoique je pourrais toujours manger à leur table ça ne me gène pas le moins du monde. C'est je crois le plus difficile à admettre. Que Amalia et moi ne serons désormais plus inséparables, que mon lit sera désormais vide, voire même plus là du tout… Enfin, je pense que je me glisserais parfois là-bas, après tout le système de défense est biens moins compliqué à percer que celui des autres maisons… L'énigme des Serdaigles est simple pour peu que l'on ai un peu de jugeotte, et les mots de passe des Gryffondors et Serpentards est facile à intercepter si on se trouve où il faut quand il faut. Mais dans mon cas il faut plutôt être avec qui il faut, voilà toute l'utilité des relations inter-maisons.. Mais ce n'est pas constant, ça change souvent. Sauf chez les Poufsouffles ça ne change jamais. Il faut toujours frapper un air sur le tonneau du milieu et si on se trompe on se prends du vinaigre. Par contre nous avons un système de défense du coup, oui le vinaigre. ILS ONT! Pardon, c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à imprimer ça! J'aimais trop le fait d'être près des cuisines. A Serpentard, oui parce que c'est évident je vais y être envoyé, on sait tous que j'ai le caractère près pour l'emploi, leur salle commune est dans les cachots, donc isolée, et donc on va se les geler.

Des coups à la porte du compartiment me sortent de ma rêverie. Ah c'est Mathéo, je vais faire semblant de devoir m'éclipser et vu que Liam dors, ma chère petite Amy pourra profiter de la présence de son petit coup de coeur. Oh arretez tout le monde s'en doute sauf eux !

Salut Mathéo, au revoir Mathéo !

Bonjour a toi aussi...

Désolée vraiment j'avais oublié que euh bah hum James doit me brieffer sur les équipes de Quidditch et je dois voir Albus parce que euh il veut euh et je dois bah euh rien d'important ! Bye !

Je fais un clin d'oeil à Amy avant de sortir comme une flèche sous le regard incompréhensif du jeune Poufsouffle. J'espère qu'il va se passer un truc intéressant entre eux quand même. Et c'est reparti pour traîner dans le couloir, youhou ! Mais j'ai un plan.

Athina! Comme on se retrouve!

James! Justement celui que je cherchais!

Tu me cherchais? Pourquoi?

Il paraît sincèrement étonné pendant un instant mais quelques secondes plus tard il arbore à nouveau son sourire charmeur.

Ben tu vois, Mathéo est arrivé et puis lui et Amy, enfin tu vois…

Ils sont ensembles, c'est cool.. depuis…

En fait ils ne le sont pas. Pas encore en tout cas, mais je suis en train de leur faciliter la tache et…

Et toi alors, tes amours? Un mec en vue?

Tu changes de sujet ? Serais-tu en train de tenter une technique d'approche Jamesounet?

Je sais qu'il déteste ce surnom, alors bien entendu je l'utilise. Il rit et secoue la tête.

Tu viens dans notre compartiment?

Je ne peux pas mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

Quel genre de service ? il hausse son sourcil avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Oh non, ne rêves pas ! J'aurais juste besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité pendant disons dix minutes ?

A votre service gente demoiselle, suivez moi.

J'acquiesce satisfaite et le suis.


	11. Athina n'en fait qu'à sa tête ajourd'hui

PDV Amalia.

Je vois Athina s'enfuir du compartiment et au dernier moment me faire un clin d'oeil. Oh là là. Pourquoi elle nous a laisser tous les deux? Alors que enfin je n'ai qu'une envie c'est l'embrasser… Quoi? Non! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. C'est une divagation, Mathéo ne me plaît pas. Vous croyez que si vous? Pourquoi donc? Ce n'est pas comme si il avait des yeux magnifiques, et que lorsqu'il sourit j'ai l'impression que le monde est plus beau, et lorsqu'il me sourît c'est comme si le monde s'évanouissait. Et lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras… Ok. Vous avez raison. Comment l'avez vous su? C'était évident vous dîtes? Mais non. Passons.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il écarte les bras et je me blottis dedans pour lui faire un câlin, je suis tellement bien.

Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais, je… Je ne pensais pas que je m'était autant attaché à toi Lia… Je.. Tu m'as manqué.

Tu m'as manqué aussi, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

Je lève la tête vers lui et mon coeur s'emballe, même si je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours eh bien, disons que c'était différent avec Albus et Tiny avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse et tous les autres hier. Pas comme maintenant. Je lui pose un baiser sur la joue, ce qui le fait sourire, puis il s'asseoit et je l'imite je suis proche de lui, très proche. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire… Liam se réveille et nous lance un regard amusé. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il reste un moment immobile devant la porte qu'il vient d'ouvrir puis hausse les épaules en sortant, prenant soin de la fermer derrière lui, nous jetant un dernier regard.

Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos épaules soient en contact et il me prend la main. Oui, il m'a pris la main…

Amy, je voulais te parler de quelque chose… Enfin, je vais essayer. Je…

Il bafouille et rougit, je me décale un peu pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face tout en essayant de ne pas enlever sa main de la mienne, ce contact est si agréable.

Qu'est ce qui se passe Mat'? C'est grave?

Non pas du tout. Enfin j'espère. Le truc Amy c'est que… Tu me plais, nan tu me plais pas, c'est plus, Amy je crois que je suis amoureux de t…

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, qui m'emplit de joie pourtant mais je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre la suite, le seul truc dont j' ai besoin c'est de l'embrasser, ce que je fais d'ailleurs… Je glisse un de mes bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il me rend mon baiser en me prenant par la taille. Quelques instants plus tard nous nous lâchons, à bout de souffle et je le regarde dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour notre premier baiser. Il me sourit, puis dit quelques mots

Amy, je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre soudain, sans raison. Qu'est ce que Athina a encore fait?

PDV Athina :

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! C'est pas croyable ! Amy et Mathéo ! Si elle savait que j'étais là, sur la banquette, me retenant de rire. J'y crois pas ! Je me demande bien comment ils vont me l'annoncer mais en même temps ça risque de faire bizarre que ça soit officiel. Je me faufile jusqu'au compartiment de James mais une idée - très mauvaise je l'accorde - me traverse l'esprit. J'avance plus loin dans le couloir et repère le compartiment que je cherchais. Celui de Scorpius. Hum. Comment je rentres ? J'ai plus qu'à attendre… Je suis d'une patience très minime donc il me faut un plan. Voyons voir. Je dois trouver le moyen de faire sortir une personne du compartiment... Je regarde qui s'y trouve. Tiens cette petite châtain, qu'est ce que je l'aime pas celle là. Elle n'arrete pas de pialler en direction des garçons et c'est pathétique. C'est une première année sans cervelle qui a un petit rire insupportable qu'elle fait uniquement en présence masculine. Parfait. Je la fixe et me concentre. Je lui jète le sort Furunculus à voix basse. Des pustules violacées apparaissent petit à petit sur son visage. Son amie semble lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et elle commence à paniquer, se cachant le visage dans les mains. Elle sort en courant, le souffle entrecoupé de sanglots et elle ne prend meme pas la peine de fermer la porte. Je suis un génie. Je me faufile sur la banquette où se trouvait les deux filles et observe le reste des occupants. Il y a Scorpius et...Albus. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient amis, vu que, dans la même maison. Et deux garçons plus vieux. Des Serpentards eux aussi. Je les connais, ils ont déjà fait des retenues en même temps que moi. Julian Warrington et Terence Pucey. Des Serpentards de pères en fils. Ils sont plutôt pas mal je l'avoue et est ce que tous les Pucey sont mignons? Brandon Pucey dans la même année qu'Albus est super mignon, mais je m'égare. J'hésite entre deux sorts, un que j'ai appris avec des amis Poufsouffle l'année dernière, le maléfice de jambencoton ou un qu'Albus m'a appris le sortilège de crotte de nez mais il saurait que c'est moi et je serais démasquée. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que les filles reviennent. Je pique des bonbons sous les regards interrogateurs que se lancent les garçons vu qu'ils voient juste des bonbons disparaitre. Et ce n'est pas facile de les faire passer sous la cape croyez moi - les bonbons pas les garçons. Je recule jusque sur le pas du compartiment et murmure "Mucus Ad Nauseam" en pointant ma baguette sur Malfoy à travers la cape. Je vois une lueur de compréhension dans le regard d'Albus qui essaie de cacher son sourire. Il regarde dans ma direction et hoche la tête avant de se lever.

Tu vas ou ? demande Julian Warrington mort de rire devant Scorpius extrémement gêné s'essuyant sans résultat dans son mouchoir brodé de ses initiales qui semble trempé - de morve.

Hum, je crois savoir d'où viennent ces petits euh... problèmes.

Je recule et il sort en même temps que Scorpius qui court lui aussi aux toilettes. Albus fait un signe de la main qui m'est probablement destiné et se dirige vers un compartiment vide tout au bout du train puis croise les bras. Je l'ai suivi parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Mais je ne me montre pas pour autant.

Athina, je sais que tu es là.

Et alors ?

J'aimerais bien voir ton visage pendant qu'on parle.

Je découvre mon pied. Juste mon pied. Le gauche si ça vous intéresse.

Ça te vas ?

Il tend la main vers moi et tire un grand coup. Je suis à découvert.

Pourquoi tu as notre cape et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je voulais voir le baiser d'Amy et Mathéo et je déteste Scorpius alors j'en ai profité.

Le quoi ?!

Oui c'était trop mignon mais chut je t'ai rien dit ok ?

Va falloir me rendre un service alors, parce que là !

Quel genre... ?

Il est infernal. C'est vrai j'ai rien fait de mal à part raconter qu'Amy avait embrassé Mathéo et elle va me tuer.

Je sais pas encore mais si un jour j'ai besoin d'un service tu le feras.

Je pèse le pour et le contre.

Bon puisque tu insiste. Allez on se voit plus tard, salut Alby d'amour !

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas du tout ce surnom que Lucy la pouf brune de son compartiment lui donne parce qu'elle espère sortir avec lui. Je lui met la cape dans les mains en lui lançant un clin d'oeil et je pars direction le compartiment de James. Oui je vais laisser un peu de temps aux tourtereaux. Je passerai en même temps des bonbons à James à défaut de lui rendre la cape d'invisibilité. Mais c'est plus avantageux pour moi qu'elle soit en possession de son frère qui sera très probablement dans la même maison que moi.

Ça y est on a enfiler nos robes de sorciers. J'ai missioné Greyson pour qu'il aille la chercher pour moi. Je suis pas encore prête à affronter les deux amoureux sans rigoler en repensant à la scène et à moi accroupie sur la banquette.

Tu viens dans notre calèche ? me demande James en époussetant sa robe pleine de miettes de chocogrenouilles.

Nan je vais devoir prendre les barques…

Oh nan comme les premières années !

Ouais…

Tu stress ?

Non.

T'es sure ?

Oui.

Oui tu stress ou oui tu es sure ?

James.

Donc tu stress !

Je te hais.

C'est le stress !

 _Mimble Wimble._

….

Hahahaha. Je lui ai jeté un sortilège de langue de plomb. J'adore le fait de pouvoir utiliser la magie de nouveau. C'est tellement mieux avec. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de sentir la secousse du train qui s'arrête. Ca y est, c'est parti pour une deuxième année à Poudlard !

C'est génial de me dire que j'y retourne. Malgré le fait que je sois reléguée au rang de première année pour l'instant, c'est comme si je recommençais tout depuis le départ. J'entends Hagrid qui appelle les premières années, malgré son âge, il est toujours présent… Je me demande quel âge il a… Ses cheveux sont presque entièrement blancs mais il devrait rester à Poudlard au moins une cinquantaine d'année… Je crois qu'il a aux environs de 90 ans… Cela vous choque apparemment… Les sorciers ont une longévité plus longue que celle des Moldus et les Géants en ont une encore plus longue, en dehors du fait qu'ils vivent rarement très longtemps, ils sont brutes et se battent sans cesse, par conséquent très peu atteignent les 60 ans, mais le plus vieux géant recensé avait 207 ans lors de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort, il n'a jamais atteint Poudlard, il fut abattu par des Mangemorts tandis qu'il tentait de rallier une autre tribu à la cause de l'Ordre. Alors je pense que Hagrid vivra encore longtemps. Je l'espère en tout cas, il est très gentil, et il n'a que peu d'a priori sur les Sangs-Purs et les Serpentards, d'ailleurs, il a récupérer une baguette, une vraie, mais il se sert encore de son parapluie la plupart du temps, il a enfin été innocenté du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde. Enfin, je m'égare, je vous en reparlerai dans un moment plus opportun. Il n'est pas étonné de me voir monter dans une des barques. Les premières années ne le sont pas non plus, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis en deuxième année, une jeune tente d'ailleurs de me fair e la conversation. Je lui lance mon regard le plus méprisant et elle se tait. J'y ai peut être été un peu fort mais je n'ai qu'une envie que tout ça soit terminé. Et quand une dizaine de minutes plus tard Poudlard apparaît au détour d'une falaise et qu'elle lance un cri admiratif je ricane, elle me regarde ahurie. Je ne dis pas que le spectacle de Poudlard me laisse indifférente bien au contraire mais après tout, je l'ai déjà vu, alors je pense pouvoir me permettre de la ridiculiser un minimum non? Ce n'est pas si méchant… Je laisse un sourire satisfait envahir mes lèvres, et quand on arrive sur la berge du lac la fille attend que je sois descendue de la barque pour mettre pied à terre à son tour. J'avance la tête haute en évitant les obstacles que je sais présents, lorsque ma compagne de voyage avance timidement en plein sur une souche je ne peux m'empêcher de la tirer en arrière, comme quoi la maison Poufsouffle m'a rendu légèrement plus gentille. Elle me regarde et avance sans me remercier, j'aime bien cette gamine. La lumière de la lune éclaire son visage et je reconnait la fille à qui j'ai jeté un sort dans le train. Rectification, je hais cette gamine. Je me demande dans quelle maison elle sera, mais je ne l'imagine pas à Serpentard… Sûrement une Gryffondor au contraire la pauvre petite enfant haha… Lorsque nous atteignons la grande porte je suis première suivie de la fille qui me suivait sans un mot, pourquoi elle ne me lache pas. Hagrid frappe trois coups et Messtria fait son apparition, il me gratifie d'un léger signe de tête "Miss Zabini", certains murmurent derrière mon dos, je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement mon nom pourtant connu, mais plutôt le fait que le professeur m'ait adressé la parole, ça me vaut pour l'instant une certaine célébrité mais tout à l'heure ils comprendront. Amalia devrait être là pour voir leurs têtes ! Ou plutôt Albus parce qu'elle, elle me dirait sûrement d'arrêter de les intimider. Messtria nous fait son petit discours que je n'écoute pas préférant vérifier ma coiffure dans une armure et je remarque une tâche sur ma chaussure, je lance un _Récurvite_ ce qui fait que les élèves me regardent avec des yeux encore plus ronds, j'adore l'effet que je leur fait, je me sens puissante et admirée un peu comme si j'étais Morgane.. Le sous-directeur me jette un regard sévère bien qu'amusé tout en nous demandant de le suivre à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, j'y entre la première, tête haute, regard fier, démarche assurée et les murmures qui y résonnaient se taisent un instant puis reprennent de plus belle, au moins c'est une entrée remarquée, nous avançons sur une vingtaine de mètres puis nous nous arrêtons. Le professeur Londubat se lève en nous souhaitant la bienvenue et souhaite un bon accueil aux premières années.

… Cette année, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard depuis sa création, une élève ayant déjà effectuée sa première année repassera par l'épreuve de la Répartition.

Comme je m'y attendais tous les regards sont sur moi et le Choixpeau ouvre légèrement sa bouche puis la referme sans un mot. Étrange…. Pourquoi ne chante t'il pas? POURQUOI NE CHANTE-T-IL PAS ?

Zabini, Athina.

Génial, je passe la première…

Je m'assied sur le tabouret et mon professeur de sortilège pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

 _Pourquoi tu n'as pas chanté?_

 _Petite, je ne chante pas tous les ans… As-tu au moins lu l'histoire de Poudlard?_

 _J'ai du sauter ce passage… Je croyais que vous ne vous trompiez jamais._

 _Tu ne vas pas menacer de me brûler au moins cette fois?_

 _Non je vais essayer de réguler mes bêtises cette année. Vous êtes sur de où je vais aller...cette fois..._

 _Tu sais très bien où je vais t'envoyer._

 _Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait l'année dernière ?_

 _Tu demanderas à ta prof de divination._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Bien,_ SERPENTARD!

Hein ? Je ne comprends pas et répète la dernière phrase du choixpeau en boucle mais la réalité me rattrape. Tout le monde me regarde en souriant, enfin la plupart. J'adopte un faux sourire et me lève en levant le poing vers les serpentards. Ils m'aclament et j'ai enfin le sentiment d'être au bon endroit. Je me tourne quand même et jette un regard à Amy, elle est triste ça ce voit, mais elle a Mathéo, d'ailleurs je me demande quand ils officialiseront tous les deux. Je me dirige vers ma nouvelle maison à pas mesurés, je ne veux pas me précipiter, Albus se décale et me laisse une place entre lui et Terence Pucey, hm commencer l'année entre deux beaux garçons c'est pas mal! Je m'assoit entre eux puis lève les yeux vers le garçon en face de moi, je l'avais oublié lui.

Bienvenue Zabini… lance t'il de mauvaise grâce, me regardant avec son air hautain.

Merci, répondis-je à peine plus aimable.

La répartition se poursuit, et la fille qui partageait ma barque est dans les dernières je la vois mieux maintenant qu'on est dans un endroit éclairé, elle à les cheveux châtains et des taches de rousseur, tout ce que je vois de ses yeux c'est qu'ils sont foncés, il reste environ trois personnes lorsqu'elle est appelée "Weasley, Lucy". C'est assez immoral si elle veut sortir avec Albus, c'est son cousin tout de même… Je sais que c'est fréquent chez les Sangs-purs mais pas chez les Potter! D'ailleurs tous les Weasley et Merlin sait combien il y en a, ont le regard fixé sur elle, une petite rousse replète qui est à Gryffondor, Molly en cinquième année je crois la regarde fixement. Elle s'asseoit sur le tabouret et quelques secondes plus tard le Choixpeau annonce Serpentard. Nan, elle peut pas venir dans ma maison. C'est pas possible, elle m'énerve déjà. Elle vient, presque en sautillant et s'assoit à côté se Scorpius.

Salut Athina.

Vous vous connaissez? demande Albus qui fronce les sourcils puis se retient de rire. Il hausse un sourcil vers moi.

Si tu savais. Elle a seulement entendu mon nom. Et on était dans la même barque.

Tu m'as aussi empêché de me prendre une souche!

J'aurais dû te pousser….

Hé mais je t'ai rien fait…

Ah bon? Alors pourquoi tu existes? Nan laisse tomber j'ai même pas envie de t'entendre.

Albus se concentre pour ne pas exploser de rire ça se voit. Je sais qu'il sait que c'est à elle dans le train que j'ai jetté un sort de pustule. Il va se faire un joie de me faire du chantage je le sens.

Le directeur Mr Londubat se leve de sa chaise et le silence règne d'un coup sur la Grande Salle. Il se racle la gorge et scrute les bancs remplis d'élèves avant de commencer.

Bienvenue, dit-il. Ravie de vous voir et revoir pour cette nouvelle année qui commence à Poudlard. Avant de commencer le banquet j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire. Cette année ceux qui le voudrons pourront s'inscrire aux soirées animées du professeur O'Deneal. Vous y rencontrerez des Animagi qui vous parlerons de leurs expériences et découvrirez des personnalités du monde magique en toute intimité. Cette activité n'est pas disponible pour les premières, cinquièmes et septièmes années en raison de leur manque d'expérience et de leurs examens qui approchent pour les plus vieux. Pour tous une option théâtre - activité moldue - est ouverte grâce à votre professeur d'étude des moldus Mme Bishop et la professeur de divination Mlle Dulac. Les places de cette activité aussi sont minimes alors dépêchez vous, pour vous inscrire adressez vous au professeur Messtria. Ceux qui ont eus un avertissement de comportements l'année dernière peuvent s'inscrire même si il n'y a plus de place libre pour leur permettre de prendre un nouveau départ. Sur ces dernières paroles encourageantes je vous souhaite bon appetit !

Il tape deux fois dans ses mains et des dizaines de plats apparaissent plus délicieux et appétissants les uns que les autres.


	12. Quel accueil

Bonjour à tous, nous vous présentons nos excuses pour cette longue absence et nous espérons que nos lecteurs habituels ne nous ont pas oubliées... Cette absence n'est absolument pas notre faute, je vous explique, L. (la deuxième auteure) a cassé son ordi pendant les vacances et l'ordi qu'elle a chez elle ne se connecte pas au site, et moi eh bien.. On a changé d'opérateur pour la Box aussi nous n'avons pas eu Internet pendant presque deux semaines, on y a accès depuis mercredi mais avec la reprise des cours et tout ça je n'ai pas pu venir avant...

Si ça vous intéresse nous sommes en Terminale L.

Bonne lecture, et vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite Review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Fantastic's fanataic

* * *

PDV Amalia

Je regarde Athina à sa nouvelle table, elle a l'air bien, en dehors du fait qu'elle regarde la fille en face d'elle avec dégoût, selon Mathéo c'est la fille de Percy Weasley et une vraie peste… Je comprend que Athina la haïsse déjà. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'arrive pas à y croire. Je sens une première larme couler sur ma joue, puis une deuxième, elles goûtent sur la table, ce que Mathéo semble remarquer, il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse la joue.

Vous êtes enfin ensemble tous les deux? nous crie Liam de la table des Serdaigle

C'est pas trop tôt! renchérit Raya Jordan

Je lève les yeux vers ma meilleure amie qui me sourit et me fais le signe de la victoire. Même si je parie qu'elle était déjà au courant.

PDV Athina :

Je suis les Serpentards dans le couloir. Je souris et lance des regards amicaux à chacun d'entre eux mais intérieurement je suis ailleurs. Je pense à Amy qui doit être triste, mon père qui doit être fier et moi qui ne réalise toujours pas. Je souris à une fille de troisième année avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Oh Brandon Pucey ! Trop de Pucey pour une seule journée !

Désolée je regardais pas.

T'inquiète. Comment tu te sens après ta deuxième répartition ?

Ça va paraître bizarre mais j'en sais absolument rien.

Je souris et baisse la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire. Oui oui c'est bien moi Athina, j'agis comme ça parce que c'est de cette façon qu'on drague un vert et argent. Croyez en mon expérience.

Hey Athina !

Albus me rejoint et se cale sur mon rythme. Malheureusement Scorpius le suit et donc on marche tous les trois cotes à cotes en descendant aux cachots. Brandon me fait un sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis. Il est magnifique je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder, c'est fou. Mais je ne vais pas montrer aux gars que je bave alors je focalise mon attention sur eux.

Que me vaut cet honneur ?

En temps que ton plus proche ami…, Albus pose sa main droite sur sa poitrine et lève le menton.

Je hausse un sourcil.

Bon en temps que ton partenaire en crimes…,il attends mais comme je ne le reprend pas il continue, j'organise dans le dortoir des deuxième année une petite soirée en ton honneur, qu'en dis-tu ?

On s'en passerais bien.

Je fusille Scorpius du regard. Albus lui fait les gros yeux et mr arrogant se sent donc obligé de rouler les siens. Tous les gens autour de nous s'arrêtent. Je remarque qu'on vient d'arriver devant le mur des cachots qui cache l'entrée de notre salle commune. Oui, oui je suis déjà venue. Quelque peu illégalement. Notre préfet en chef Adam Carmichael se retourne vers nous.

Alors salut tout le monde je vous fait pas le discours donc le mot de passe c'est 5972 et celui qui trouve la référence pourra utiliser la salle de bain des préfets mais je m'inquiète pas vous trouverez pas. Allez filez et ne dépassez pas le couvre feu, enfin je dis ça, j'dis rien.

Oh voici une année qui commence bien. Il se tourne vers le mur pour dire le mot de passe mais je lève la main en déclarant d'une voix calme mais assez forte pour que tout le monde entende :

C'est le numéro inscrit sur la locomotive du Poudlard Express.

Tout le monde se retourne. J'aurai pas du ?

Bon visiblement on sera trois dans la salle de bain. Allez bonne année, 5972.

Le mur disparaît petit à petit pour laisser place au meilleur endroit que j'ai jamais vu, enfin si je l'avais déjà vu mais là c'est pas pareil. On rentre dans un grand salon, avec des tables hautes et basses, des poufs gris et verts, un bar avec des tabourets, des étagères pleines de livres mais aussi d'objets plus ou moins étranges. Une pancarte sur le mur indique ce qu'il y a dans les autres pièces. A droite le dortoir des 7ème, 6ème et 5ème années, à gauche les 1ères années et une salle d'étude avec chaudrons à disposition et à l'étage le dortoir des troisièmes et deuxièmes années. Une sorte de grande baie vitrée à l'air de se prolongée sur l'étage supérieur et donne une vue magnifique sur l'interiur du lac du parc. Je m'y plaît déjà.

Arrête de baver et vas te préparer à nous rejoindre, me lance Albus avec un clin d'oeil.

T'inquiètes j'suis là dans deux minutes !

Je me dirige à l'étage pour découvrir mon dortoir et mes nouvelles camarades. Le dortoir est comme taillé à même la roche mais une roche différente, marron clair, et le vert de nos lits à baldaquins en métal décorés d'ornements en excès est plus chaleureux. Quatre filles sont installées. Je me dirige vers le lit au bord le la fenêtre qui donne sur l'intérieur du lac, bizarre c'est la meilleure place quelqu'un aurait du la prendre. Je m'installe sur le lit où ma valise est déposée ainsi qu'un petit mot.

 _Athina,_

 _c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue je t'ai réservé ce lit parce que c'est celui que tu aurais voulu. Dommage que t'ai pas été repartie à Gryffondor mais chaque fois que tu regarderas ta magnifique vue tu penseras à moi._

 _J'espère qu'on se croisera sur le terrain et que tu aura l'honneur de te faire écraser lamentablement par mon équipe._

 _Ton Potter préféré, James._

 _P.s. : Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait._

Je lève les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il a fait. Je sors mes affaires et enfile un short en flanelle noir avec un pull trop grand qui me tombe sur l'épaule aux couleurs des Faucons de Falmouth gris foncé avec une tête de faucon blanche. C'est une de mes équipes de Quidditch préférée avec les Pies de Montrose et les Harpies l'équipe de Ginny Potter, bien évidemment. Je parlerais aux filles de ma chambre plus tard. Je sors dans le couloir des deuxièmes et troisièmes années mais il n'y a personne. Ils dorment tous ? Je rentre dans le dortoir d'Albus où cinq garçons plutôt mignons sont assis en tailleurs sur un grand tapis pelucheux vert brodé d'un grand serpent qui ondule lentement.

Salut tout le monde ! Moi c'est Athina et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit l'invitée d'honneur ?

Installe toi à côté de moi, m'ordonne Albus qui fait un signe de la main à quelqu'un derrière moi.

Deux des quatres filles de ma chambre rentrent et s'installent entre Scorpius et un gars que je ne connais pas. Elles se murmurent des trucs en regardant Albus en douce. Oh mon dieu je les déteste déjà.

Les gars je vous propose qu'on se présente tous à Athina avant de commencer ?

Brandon Pucey, mais tu le savais déjà !

Je lui souffle un baiser et il fait mine de l'attraper.

Aaron Hudgens.

Un gars à ma droite vient de parler, il est intimidant, et il est super baraqué pour un deuxième année. Sa machoire carée et ses yeux noirs lui donnent un côté motard. Un autre gars à côté de lui, blond cendré, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise défaite me fait un sourire charmeur avant de se présenter.

Lucas Hornwell, mais tu peux m'appeler Luke.

Les deux filles s'arrêtent de chuchoter et le regardent avant de se tourner vers moi. Un faux sourire accroché à leurs lèvres. Je suis nouvelle, je dérange. Dommage pour elles je vais pas me laisser intimider. Je leur fait mon regard le plus faux sans sourire pour autant.

Teyanna MacBlender, fait la première, une métisse un peu enrobée avec des formes proéminantes et elle doit faire une tête de plus que moi.

Marilynn mais tout le monde m'appelle Lynn.

Scorpius me lance ensuite un regard qui dit "tu crois pas que je vais me présenter ?". Albus lance un sort et des tas de trucs à manger sortent de sous les lits des garçons pour atterrir au milieu de notre cercle. Les gars nous racontent des tas d'histoires entre eux qui datent de l'année dernière et Albus et moi on leur relate nos plus ou moins graves anecdotes de détournement du règlement de l'école et plans foireux qu'on a pu inventer. Les deux filles Tiana et Lauralynn ou quelque soient leurs noms - bon ok en vrai je les connais c'est Teyanna et Marilynn - restent à parler entre elles. Je sais même pas pourquoi elles sont là. A chaque fois que je touche Albus on dirait qu'elles veulent me sauter à la gorge.

Ça doit faire au moins une heure qu'on est là à rigoler et Lucas, Brandon et Albus sont en train de danser d'une façon vraiment ridicule pourtant vraiment drôle. Les deux filles n'ont pas bougé. Je décide de prendre les choses en main.

Hey les gars asseyez vous on va jouer à action/vérité !

Oh bonne idée !

Brandon me tape dans la main et ils se rassoient tous à leurs places.

Alors je commence, Lynn action ou vérité ?

Elle me lance un regard plutôt méchant mais comme tout le monde la regarde elle reprend contenance. Son amie se penche pour le dire quelque chose. Elles m'énervent. J'ai bien fait de la désigner, elle va moins rigoler.

Action !

J'aurai pas parier là dessus.

Je te défie d'embrasser le mec le plus canon de la pièce.

Sa tête se décompose et les gars rigolent attendant tous de savoir qui aurait le plaisir d'embrasser la blonde platine aussi fine qu'une planche à pain. Mais qui avait la cote avant que j'arrive et donc c'est un peu la pétasse populaire des Serpentards. Ils ont envie de l'embrasser je le sais.

Je prend vérité.

Impossible ! crie Lucas mort de rire devant son air dégoûté. Elle lance un regard à Albus en minaudant. Il sourit, IL SOURIT ! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL SOURIT?

Tu noteras que j'ai charitablement dis "mec" et pas "personne" parce que avouons le nous, je vous écrase tous de ce côté là les gars.

Lucas me jette un air amusé et secoue la tête. Je sais, je sais. Brandon lui me regarde d'abord bouche bée avant de secouer lui aussi la tête.

Je lui souris avant de regarder Lynn avec un air de défi. Elle regarde Albus et s'approche de lui. Il se lève en se frottant la nuque. Ne me dites pas que…

Je vais embrasser Albus, parce que c'est lui le plus mignon de la pièce et aussi de toute l'école, elle prend le visage de mon ami entre ses mains, et si Luke ne faisait pas des grimaces ce qui détourne mon attention je l'aurai déjà envoyé à l'autre bout de l'école à coup de balais, croyez moi.

Je fais mine de vomir et pour une fois - la première fois de ma vie je crois - Scorpius hoche la tête dans ma direction en signe d'approbation. Lynn prend Albus par la taille et leur baiser devient plus passionné bien qu'Albus ait eu un temps d'hésitation.

Les gars si on dérange vous nous le dites.

Oui je sais moi et le tact ça fait deux. Ils se lâchent gênés.

Elle lui jette un regard qu'elle doit vouloir faire passer pour mignon mais elle a juste l'air d'un chien égaré. J'essaie d'attirer l'attention d'Albus mais il évite mon regard.

Bon eh bien à ton tour Athina, me lance-t-elle mielleuse.

Vérité.

La tension entre nous deux se ressens et Albus se raidis à côté de moi. Pourquoi est-on en froid alors qu'on est meilleurs amis ?

Est-ce que tu aimes Albus ?

 _Quoi ?!_

Pourquoi j'aimerai Al'?

Je rigole et le concerné serre sa mâchoire. Oui ben je devais dire quoi ? Je ne peux définitivement pas dire oui vu que c'est faux... c'est mon meilleur ami ! Bon notez aussi que je n'ai pas nié.

Vous êtes vraiment très proches, déjà l'année dernière c'était spécial et toute l'école est persuadée qu'il se passe un truc entre vous.

Je ne répond pas et me sauvant de l'embarra Luke défi Teyanna d'avaler toute la boite de dragée surprise ce qui détends l'atmosphère. Du moins en apparence.

Bon les gars merci pour cette soirée d'accueil, je me sens déjà chez moi à Serpentard mais la si je vais pas me coucher tout de suite je vais m'endormir debout et j'ai confiance en aucun de vous pour ne pas me faire un sale tour durant mon sommeil.

Sur cette petite déclaration je sors de la chambre sans un regard aux personnes restées dans la pièce. Cette sale petite ignorante de Lynn veut me piquer mon meilleur ami ?Je rentre dans la chambre où les deux autres filles dorment déjà et je me glisse sous mes couvertures. Allez demain je me concentrerais sur mes cours et je tacherai d'éviter tout ce qui pourra être source d'un quelconque problème. Oui bon d'accord je parle de Lynn et Scorpius. Allez demain sera un autre jour.


	13. Une année qui commence mal pour Athina

Les chapitres sont assez courts alors j'en publie pas mal aujourd'hui, pour me faire pardonner de notre retard aussi.

* * *

PDV Amalia

Je suis dans mon lit depuis une bonne heure, et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'absence de ma meilleure amie, son lit n'est même plus là, donc les trois lits présents ont légérement étaient déplacés pour que la chambre paraisse moins déséquilibrée mais elle l'est pour moi, je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment… Mes camarades de chambre ont eu un mouvement de recul en entrant dans le dortoir, moi, j'ai un peu pleuré. Oui juste un peu, je ne me suis pas éffondrée par terre à l'ancien emplacement du lit d'Athina, ce serait d'un pathétique incroyable. J'entends les respirations mesurées des filles, elles dorment. Je vais essayer de faire de même. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Athina, si les filles de sa chambre sont cool, et si la décoration est jolie, et puis comment est là salle commune et si elle a bien été accueillie et puis… Mes yeux tombent de fatigue….

Lorsque je me réveille mon premier réflexe est de regarder en direction du … vide. A l'origine je voulait regarder le lit d'Athina pour voir si elle dormait encore mais… Vous voyez le problème n'est ce pas? Je ne vais rien dire sinon je vais à nouveau fondre en larmes par terre. Euh.. Je crois que je viens de dévoiler ce que je voulais que personne ne sache. Bravo. Oublions. Je me lève rapidement et enfile maladroitement ma robe de sorcier. Aujourd'hui on a pas cours, le premier septembre était un samedi donc, repos. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune je vois que peu d'élèves sont présents, je jette un Tempus qui m'indique qu'il est 9h passées, la plupart de mes camarades sont donc très certainement dans la Grande Salle, je jette un regard aux alentours afin de m'assurer que Mathéo n'est pas là, et je e tourne vers la sortie, au moment où je me penche pour sortir j'entends que quelqu'un - ce quelqu'un est vous l'aurez compris Mathéo- m'appelle, je me relève et me dirige vers lui, en tentant de réfréner mon enthousiasme. Il me prends doucement dans mes bras et dépose tendrement un baiser sur mes lèvres, je souris et il me prend la main, qu'il lâche lorsque nous sortons pour la reprendre aussitôt.

" Comment c'est passé cette première nuit?

Assez bien, c'était vide quand-même… Au fait, j'ai repensé à quelque chose.

Oui?

Tu m'avais dit que ta mère ne pouvait pas se déplacer la dernière fois, et je crois que tu as oublié de me dire pourquoi…. Elle va bien j'espère?

Oh oui elle va très bien, seulement, je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt car je trouvais qu'une lettre c'est trop étrange pour annoncer ça, mais elle est enceinte, elle doit accoucher vers la fin du mois de janvier normalement, et la grossesse est aussi spéciale que la première si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Tu veux dire que ton petit frère, ou ta petite soeur, aura aussi des pouvoirs?

Eh oui.

C'est super rare deux nés-moldus dans la même famille. Car ton grand-père, il n'était pas sorcier. Seul le père de Dean l'était….

Hermione a plusieurs hypothèses, la magie à cause de toutes les pertes de la guerre chez les jeunes sorciers tente de retrouver sa puissance et s'éparpille, cependant elle se tourne tout de même vers des endroits où la magie est déjà présente, et comme mes Oncles sont sorciers, elle pense que la magie s'est tournée vers moi de façon hasardeuse, et puis comme l'entourage magique de maman après ma naissance s'est considérablement agrandi eh bien elle est revenue, c'est l'hypothèse qui lui semble la plus probable et c'est la seule dont on m'ait fait part…

Et tu es déjà un sorcier puissant la magie était donc très forte.

Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis un sorcier puissant?

Tu es un Chapeauflou.

Ce n'est pas une preuve…

Puis-je te poser une question ?

Hmhm?

Quelle était l'autre maison?

Gryffondor.

Alors la loyauté est vraiment une de tes qualités principales.

Il aquiesce en riant et nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, bondée. Je jette un regard à la table des Serpentards, celle d'Athina désormais mais ne la vois pas ce qui me fait un pincement au coeur, des mains se posent sur mes yeux, et une voix rieuse me demande de deviner qui c'est, je ne pensais pas que Liam pouvais s'adonner à des activités aussi puériles, c'est ce qu'il dit habituellement quand je lui fais… Ce garçon est étrange, je ne le comprends plus très bien, je soupire en disant son nom et il enlève ses mains, à la table des Serdaigles je vois Lana, vous savez la fille du repas Sang-pur? Eh bien elle me regarde bizarrement, pas méchamment, plus avec envie, je le savais, elle est amoureuse de lui! Je lui souris et elle baisse les yeux instantanément, je crois que je fais peur à cette fille, j'ai une question, POURQUOI? Je ne suis pas Athina qui à un regard de glace, ou bien Scorpius et ses remarques acerbes, voire même Albus et ses blagues parfois Très méchantes, je suis juste moi... Certaines personnes doivent avoir un esprit décalé…

Oui Liam?

Comment tu vas?

Bien et toi?

Super, je suis content pour vous, j'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive…

Une fille te plaît.

Ouais, mais je suis sûr j'ai aucune chance..

C'est qui?

Son regard se pose furtivement vers la table des Serpentards, et il la parcourt puis revient à moi.

Oh, cherche pas, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

Pas de soucis, t'as pas vu Athina?

Elle est pas à sa table en tout cas .

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, même si il ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, j'étais déjà au courant…

J'arpente le château depuis plus d'une heure, et je n'ai même pas mangé… J'arrive devant ma salle commune mais rebrousse le chemin pour deux raisons, la première c'est que je ne l'y trouverais pas, la seconde, ben j'ai faim… J'arrive devant le tableau de la coupelle de fruit et chatouille la poire, les cuisines, je les retrouve enfin! Oh, et ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'y trouve. Puisque devinez qui est assis sur une chaise avec une ribambelle d'elfes autour d'elle? Eh oui, Athina, en train de déguster un éclair au chocolat.

J't'en ai gardé une au café, me dit-elle maussade. J'savais que tu viendrais à un moment ou à un autre, je t'attendais.

Que se passe t'il? Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu dans un endroit plus… Fréquenté? Ou bien pourquoi t'es pas resté avec Albus ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu savais que toute l'école pensait que j'aimais Albus ?

Non enfin si...enfin non… Toute l'école pense que vous vous aimez réciproquement pas seulement toi.

Mais on est meilleurs amis ! Et puis cette Weasley qui lui tourne autour…

En quoi ça te gène puisque tu es sa meilleure amie et pas sa copine ?

Amalia ! T'es censée m'aider !

Mais je t'aide en te guidant dans ta vie amoureuse même si dit comme ça euh...

Ouais, et toi alors? Tu es avec Mat'!

Comme si tu n'avais pas été la première au courant….

Et comment l'aurai-je su?

Tu as raison… C'était tellement adorable, il m'a pris dans ses bras , il m'a pris la main et quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'avais le souflle coupé…

C'est sur que embrasser et respirer c'est…. Oh nan! Tu n'as pas mentionné le baiser, pas vrai ?

Je t'ai eu! Je le savais! Comment?

La cape de James….

Il te l'a preté comme ça? Et quand tu lui as rendu il t'a pas posé des questions?

Je ne lui ai pas rendu..

Tu l'as encore?!

Non, c'est Albus….

Sa mine se renfrogna encore une fois, elle me prit dans ses bras un bref instant, elle n'est pas très tactile, et m'annonça qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec James pour un entraînement. Je la regarde partir tristement, je fini mon éclair et m'en vais moi aussi, j'espère la revoir bientôt...

PDV Athina :

Je m'installe sur les genoux d'Albus qui est sur un pouf dans notre salle commune en compagnie des garçons. L'entraînement m'a totalement épuisée, James est un tortionnaire. Je sens Albus faire des ronds dans mon dos et je me détends en débattant avec Lucas de la meilleure façon de sortir discrètement en plein milieu d'un cours. On s'est réconciliés depuis la soirée du jour de la répartition avec Albus. En même temps on est meilleurs amis depuis tellement longtemps que rester en froid c'est juste impossible.. Scorpius ne dis rien de méchant pour une fois et comme on est tous fatigués je fais un bisous sur la joue d'Albus avant de me blottir contre lui en fermant les yeux. On est très proche tous les deux mais c'est de l'amitié rien de plus. Je m'endors petit à petit et sens quelqu'un me porter jusque dans mon lit. Albus murmure quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas puis je pars dans mes rêves peuplés de moldus, de dragons et de magie.


	14. Le monde a un problème avec Athina

PDV Athina

Ça fait une semaine qu'on a repris les cours. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Amalia, ni Liam et j'avoue qu'ils me manquent. Genre vraiment beaucoup. Je ne vois plus Albus non plus parce qu'il est toujours avec Lynn, parce que oui elle veut reprendre l'avantage. Et elle met la gomme si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'y va pas de main morte cette fille! Je me suis avancée sur tous les premiers devoirs qu'on nous a donner jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. J'ai profité de la salle de bain des préfets, ce qui m'a permis d'éviter les filles de Serpentard. Je les aime bien, ne vous méprenez pas mais lorsque Marilynn est là c'est vraiment tendue et cette horrible sorcière ne les laisse pas me parlez sinon elle met je ne sais quelles menaces à exécution. Je prévois de la renverser de son trône doré mais je ne sais pas encore comment et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Ce soir c'est vendredi et on a une réunion d'information pour ceux qui veulent s'inscrire au club où on peut rencontrer des personnalités du monde sorcier. Comme j'ai pas mal été collée l'année dernière j'ai déjà une place sure pour y être acceptée et comme je trouve ça intéressant - bien que je ne le dirais pas à voix haute - je vais y aller. James aussi normalement. J'ai passer la plupart de mon temps avec lui en fait. Il m'entraîne pour les sélections de Quidditch qui auront lieux la semaine prochaine. Je me suis vraiment améliorée en tant que gardienne et je pense avoir mes chances comme le gardien était un septième année et que la place est vacante. Je sors de la bibliothèque et me dirige vers la grande salle pour aller dîner avant la réunion. Tiens y a Liam à la table des Serdaigles. Je dévie donc mon chemin pour aller le saluer.

Greyson ça fait longtemps !

Tiny on te voit plus !

M'en parles pas !

Serais-tu devenue studieuse, on m'a dit t'avoir vue à la bibliothèque ?

Naaaaan….

Je rigole et il secoue la tête.

Bon j'y vais tu viens au club ce soir ?

Il me fait un regard qui veut tout dire. Non il ne viendra pas. Il est distant je le sens. Je fais mine de bouder et retourne à ma table. C'est étrange je n'ai pas vu Amalia et ni Mathéo d'ailleurs. Les petits cachottiers. Je m'assoit en poussant un long soupir. Je suis tellement fatiguée avec tous les entraînements et le travail que j'ai fait. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais autant travaillé. Scorpius et Albus sont en face de moi exténué eux aussi. Lucas est à ma gauche. Tiens il n'y a pas Lynn et son rire de chèvre égorgée. C'est bizarre.

Bah alors les gars déjà fatigués ?

Mmmmh.

Roh ils sont pas droles. On commence à manger dans un silence très ennuyant. Arrivée au dessert j'en peux déjà plus. C'est vraiment horrible de manger sans bruit, c'est inhumain !

J'ai une blague, allez je vous la raconte.

La moue d'Albus laisse place à un sourire et il pince ses lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. J'adore ce sourire. Mais pas quand je viens juste de dire que j'allais raconter une blague, j'ai même pas encore dit ma blague quoi !

Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

Tes blagues sont nulles Tiny !

J'essayais de vous rendre votre bonne humeur !

Je prend un air offusqué - oui j'utilise ce genre de mot - et leur fait mon regard vexé. Lucas pose sa main sur la mienne et je vois le regard de Scorpius s'assombrir, alors que mon meilleur ami secoue la tête. Albus me fait un bisous et je lui tire la langue.

T'as pas besoin de faire des blagues pour ça, me répond Lucas.

Parce que…?

Ta présence suffit.

Scorpius et Albus le regardent de travers, sortant de leur sieste. Je le rembarre gentiment, brutalement ou pas du tout ? Roh allez pas du tout j'ai besoin de ce genre de distraction aujourd'hui.

T'es trop mignon ! Je fais un regard attendri et baisse la tête. Tu viens au club avec moi ce soir ?

Oui…

Moi aussi ! s'écrient les gars en choeur en face de nous, lui coupant la parole.

Je regarde le vicieux Potter et l'arrogant Malfoy en haussant le sourcil. C'est quoi leur problème ?

Al' tu t'es moqué de ma blague, tu viens pas. Scorp', je peux t'appeler Scorp' ? On en est pas encore à un stade assez stable et amical pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager de s'adresser la parole. On se voit à 19h Lucas !

Je prend une clémentine dans une grande coupole en or et je sors de table, les laissant plantés là. J'adore les sorties théâtrales ! Je quitte la grande salle et tombe sur Mathéo et quelques uns de ses amis.

Elle est où Amy ?

M'agresse pas comme ça !

Il rigole mais je ne rigolais pas moi.

Répond !

Mais je sais pas! Et j'aimerais que tu baisses d'un ton! On ne s'est pas vu pendant je sais pas combien de temps, je comprend que tu sois de mauvaise humeur parce que tu n'as pas vu ta meilleure amie depuis longtemps mais je suis ton ami! Pas ton chien, habituellement je te trouve cool, mais quand tu prends tes airs supérieurs de Sang-Pur à la noix tu m'agaces!

Je le regarde, ahurie tandis qu'il tourne les talons… Que vient-il de se passer sérieusement?! Je ne vais pas en rester là vous pouvez me croire.

PDV Amalia

Ce soir il y a la première réunion Animagi, mais si, le professeur Londubat en a parlé au banquet, ça fait une semaine certes mais bon…. J'espère y voir Athina que je n'ai que croisé lors de nos cours en communs depuis samedi dernier, je l'apercevais à peine aux repas… Donc je la verrais ce soir, puisqu'elle y a déjà sa place, il faut que j'ai la mienne, j'ai moins souvent été collée, juste 5 fois. Pourquoi? Demandez à Athina… Il n'y a qu'une fois où c'était ma faute, j'étais en retard pour un devoir alors j'ai sauté le dîner, puis vers 2h du matin j'avais si faim que je ne pouvais pas m'endormir donc je suis allée aux cuisines, sauf qu'en chemin j'ai croisé Mr Rusard et… Mme Pince entrelacés, cette vision me hante encore .C'était affreux… Quand j'ai raconté ça à Tiny elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler, et même si lorsque je les avais aperçu ils ne m'avaient rien dit… Il faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas apprécier que tout le monde soit au courant, et c'est là qu'il m'a collé, depuis Mme Pince me regarde d'un très mauvais oeil… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire…. En chemin vers la Grande Salle je croise Albus qui m'interpella.

Salut, tu sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive à Tina ces temps-ci?

Euh, non pourquoi?

Mathéo m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés, et puis elle drague tous les gars qui passent d'habitude elle est plus disons discrète quand elle le fait...

Vraiment? Brandon je parie?

Comment tu es au courant? Elle est amoureuse de lui? Enfin elle est très proche de Lucas aussi. Et bien évidemment elle passe ses soirées avec James, c'est à ne plus s'y retrouver!

En quoi ça te regarde?

Eh bah je...c'est ma meilleure amie alors...oh salut Lynn.

Salut bébé, ( cette fille est un pimbêche… Elle minaude en se déhanchant de façon outrageante je trouve, je lui jette un regard dégoûté et elle se tourne vers moi) T'es qui toi?

Moi? Oh cherche pas, une fille bien, je vais pas t'expliquer ce que c'est, tu comprendrais pas je pense… Au fait, on voit tes racines brunes, t'as oublié de racheter une potion le mois dernier? Bisous Albus.

J'embrasse Albus sur la joue. Elle me regarde, totalement outrée et Albus reste pétrifié, mais je vois qu'il réprime un rire, ce que Lynn, peut-être pas si idiote que ça finalement, semble remarquer aussi. Oups, je vais peut-être y aller moi...

J'ai à peine dépassé l'angle du couloir quand j'entends Lynn crier sur ce pauvre Albus, aurais-je fait une bêtise? En tout cas, c'était marrant. Maintenant j'ai un autre problème à régler…

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle et recherche Athina ou Mathéo, les deux ça serait parfait. Malheureusement il n'y a que Mathéo, je vais aller lui demander quelques explications à propos de ce que Albus m'a dit..

Mathéo?

Oui?

Il a l'air assez énervé,ce qui ne l'empêche pas de m'embrasser.

Il s'est passé quoi avec Tiny?

Elle te cherchait, puis elle s'est mis à me parler comme si je n'étais rien, elle se croit tout permis car c'est une sang-pure, ça m'énerve, ils se sentent tous supérieurs alors qu'ils sont arrogants, méprisables et pourris-gâtés!

Tu semble oublier que j'en suis une moi aussi.

Je ne parlais pas pour toi.

Je sais.

Désolé. Elle m'énerve.

C'est pas une raison tu le sais.

Comment tu fais pour la supporter? Sincèrement?

Comment?! Tu es pas sérieux j'espère?

Euh…

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de s'expliquer et je m'en vais, furieuse. Il ose se permettre des jugement sur ma meilleure amie? Mais il n'a rien compris. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à elle! C'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que je vais le défendre lui… C'est ma meilleure amie avant tout. Envers et contre tout!

Il faut que je la trouve. Elle est peut-être dans les cuisines…. Arrivée devant le tableau je chatouille la poire, il s'ouvre et un seul regard m'apprend qu'elle n'st pas là. Albus ne saura certainement pas, trop occupé avec cette Lynn… Peut-être Liam saura lui…. J'espère. Je me dirige donc à nouveau vers la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide et trébuche contre quelque chose au sol. Scorpius. Pétrifié. C'est une piste. Je parie ma baguette que c'est Athina qui lui a jeté un sort…

Finite.

Merci Nott. A plus.

Immobilus!

Il s'arrête d'un coup. Il a pas eu le choix en même temps… Ce sort est mieux que le Petrificus Totalus parce que les victimes peuvent toujours parler et ils ne s'effondrent pas sur le sol…. Enfin voilà. Je me plante devant lui.

Elle est partie où?

Tu parle de ta timbrée de meilleure amie?

Elle-même.

Je ne sais pas.

Tu vas me dire que c'est pas elle qui t'a jeté ce sort?

Si… Mais elle est partie dehors.

Cool.

Et je m'en vais.

Nott tu as oublié quelque chose.

J'ouvre les grandes portes et l'air froid me transperce.

Tu as raison désolée…

Je m'approche de lui et lui enlève son gilet pour le mettre sur mes épaules, je tourne à nouveau les talons.

Libère moi Nott!

Pour un mois de septembre il fait très froid… Je me demande où elle peut être… Dans un endroit pas à découvert, éloigné de la cabane d'Hagrid et des serres, certainement près de la forêt près du saule Cogneur… Personne y va jamais. Je cours vers l'arbre, réputé pour son mauvais caractère, arrivée à une dizaine de mètres j'entends du bruit à la lisière de la forêt, je m'approche doucement, des morceaux de branches jonchent le sol et soudain, un arbre prend feu.

Tina! STOP!

Quoi?

L'arbre t'a rien fait.

Tu prefère que je m'en prennes à Mathéo?

Point pour elle. Pourquoi elle a toujours raison?

Certes non….

Alors tu viens pour me faire la morale? Tu prends son parti non?

Tu rigole? Si il continue comme ça il peut aller se faire voir.

Vraiment?

Oui. Les garçons après les amies!

On se regarde un instant puis elle s'affale sur le sol.

J'en ai marre, cette semaine était vraiment nulle.

Pdv Athina :

J'en ai marre, cette semaine était vraiment nulle.

Amalia me fait en petit sourire puis s'assit à côté de moi. Sa main vient se poser délicatement sur mon genou et je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Tu sais qu'il va falloir que ça sorte Tiny ?

Ouais...

Elle me fait un demi sourire, bon c'est partit je vais lui raconter mes problèmes. De toute façon elle m'a défendue contre Mathéo alors je ne vois pas de raison de lui cacher quelque chose.

Okey alors d'abord y a eu le baiser de Lauralynn et Albus parce que…

Marilynn.

C'est pareil. Je la hais. Comment peut il lui parler, il sait qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle me traite mal! En plus elle lui tourne autour comme un vautour! Cette Skylynn- ?

Marilynn.

Oui je sais ! Tu te rends compte ? Et après elle essaie de nous mettre en compétition pour tout, elle garde les filles serpentards avec elle comme des petits chiens, et elles sont toutes en train de ramper devant elle comme des…

Serpents?

Non! Je veux un truc péjoratifs donc là ça va pas!

Chiens?

Non plus… Je l'ai déjà utilisé ce matin…

Idiotes?

PAR-FAIT! … Ou des larves ? Des larves c'est pas mal.

C'est pas un peu excessif ?

Non.

Et…?

Scorpius m'ignore, Liam m'ignore, Albus est accaparé par elle…

En quoi le fait que Scorpius t'ignore, c'est mal ?

D'habitude on se cherche, j'ai droit à du sarcasme mais la plus rien, est-ce que c'est normal ? Non ! Tout vas de travers ! A part avec James évidemment.

Bon, en même-temps je vois pas pourquoi James te ferait la tête. Et puis Scorpius là il risque pas te t'oublier à nouveau… Moi non-plus d'ailleurs.

Toi non plus ? Attends...c'est son gilet que tu portes ?

On va dire qu'il n'a pas apprecié de se prendre des sorts deux fois de suite et j'avais froid.

Je la regarde, rieuse. Heureusement qu'elle est là sinon je ne sais pas comment je ferais.

On va à la soirée ?

Elle me rend mon sourire et m'attrape le bras pour partir. Le soleil a déjà commencé à baisser laissant l'ombre des grands arbres du parc miroiter sombrement sur la surface du lac. Lorsque nous arrivons dans le hall Malfoy n'est plus là. Brandon ou Lucas ou même ce crétin d'Albus ont du le libérer. Bon okey j'exagère, j'adore Albus et comme il me préfère à Lynn je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je hausse les épaules et suit mon amie qui sait où se trouve la salle de rendez-vous. Parce que moi, ça ne m'avait même pas traverser l'esprit de demander la salle à quelqu'un. Après un bref détour à la vue de Lynn et ses pitbull de serpentards à ma demande nous arrivons au deuxième étage, dans une salle que je ne connaissait pas. On doit être dans une salle spéciale. Une longue table ovale trône au centre de la pièce aux murs de pierre. Des rideaux émeraude sont pendus aux murs et aux fenêtres. Les fauteuils sont en velours bleu roi et des chandeliers plus grands que moi flottent aux quatres coins de la pièce. Il y a quelques élèves dispersés autour de la table. Six Serdaigles ainsi que trois Griffondor dont James qui me sourit et me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je me tourne vers Amalia qui dirige son regard vers James avant de hocher la tête. Je m'installe donc sur la chaise à côté de lui. Je suis à sa droite comme Amalia est à la mienne. Petit à petit des élèves arrivent de tous niveaux et de toutes maisons, mais je suis la seule de Serpentard. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois Brandon, Lucas, Scorpius et Albus passer la porte. Il n'y a pas de fille avec eux et je retrouve ma bonne humeur. J'ai compté et nous sommes 19 autour de la table. Il ne reste qu'un seul siège. Notre professeur sort du fond de la pièce, dans une robe de sorcier du dimanche. Je vois Albus qui me regarde et mime l'attache d'un noeud papillon à son cou. Il se moque de l'espèce de foulard que porte notre professeur. C'est un morceau de tissus orange criard aux motifs canaris noué de façon étrange et ridicule. Je penche la tête en retenant un rire léger. J'aime nos moments de complicité. Le professeur s'installe sur son fauteuil.

Bonsoir bande de petits veinards !

Bonsoir monsieur O'Deneal...

Quel entrain.

Je vois que toutes les places ont été prises. C'est bien. Très bien. Cette réunion sera courte, je vais seulement vous expliquer le déroulement de nos petites soirées puis je vais faire la liste des binomes ou des trios ou quatuors enfin vous avez compris pour des exposés. Je vous explique. Chaque mois un Animagus célèbre nous rendra visite et la semaine qui précédera son arrivée certains d'entre vous auront un exposé en rapport avec lui ou elle. Il n'y aura pas des réunions toutes les semaines en générales une affiche sera placée dans vos salles communes. Des questions ?

Je me tourne vers Lia pour m'assurer d'être son binome mais James me tapote l'épaule. En portant mon regard sur lui je vois Lucas et Albus me fixer dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part. D'accord je les ai presque tous amenés ici volontairement ou pas mais ça ne voulais absolument pas dire que j'allais me mettre avec eux ! Le professeur nous laisse un quart d'heure pour profiter du buffet et discuter de nos binomes. Albus me prend à part et m'emmène derrière un des grands rideaux.

Athina il faut qu'on hum...qu'on s'éloigne pendant quelques temps.

Quoi ?!

Toute l'école pense qu'on sort ensemble parce qu'on est tout le temps tout les deux et j'ai... enfin...il y a cette fille qui-

Quelle fille ?

Lynn, elle m'aime bien mais elle pense que tu es une menace et comme je ne pense pas rester un simple ami pour elle… tu comprends…

Oui bon je vais y aller alors...

Athina !

Je tourne les talons avant qu'il ne voient mes yeux d'humidifier. D'un battement de cil je chasse mes larmes. Lynn a gagner je crois. Mais elle a gagner une bataille seulement, la guerre c'est à moi de la remporter. Je me rassoit et l'ainé Potter me fixe un peu trop bah fixement. Logique en même temps.

Quoi James ? je chuchote en pinçant les lèvres.

On se met ensemble pour les groupes ?

Bah euh nan ?

Je suis venu pour toi !

Fallait pas.

Athin-

Je sais !

Je souffle avant de lancer mon fameux regard noir à l'adresse de mes petits camarades de Serpentard.

Monsieur ?

Mlle Zabini ?

Mon binôme pour les exposés sera Amalia Nott.

Bien. Qui d'autre ?

Lucas Hornwell, Brandon Pucey et Scorpius Malfoy seront avec moi ! déclare Albus en levant un sourcil dans ma direction.

Je lui retourne son coup d'oeil et il me fais un regard suppliant. Je le hais ! Comment as-t-il pu céder aux salades que raconte Lynn. Je vais la tuer je vous jure. Je sursaute quand je sens James pousser sa chaise. Attendez ! Pourquoi James part ?

Monsieur où va James ?


	15. Athina et les Potter

-Monsieur où va James ?

-Il a quitté le club mais vous pouvez partir la réunion est terminée maintenant. Ceux qui n'ont pas donnez les groupes venez me voir, Mlle Zabini tachez d'être à l'écoute la prochaine fois.

Les élèves font racler leurs chaises sur la pierre et se dirigent vers la porte mais une seule image occupe mon esprit. L'expression de James, passant la porte, seul.

-Je suis désolée Amalia ! On se voit plus tard ! Je t'aime !

Je lui claque un baiser sur la joue et mes jambes bougent à l'unissons pour me propulser vers la porte à travers la marées d'élèves sortants. Je sens qu'on me retiens le bras et je me dégage sans voir la main d'Albus retomber lentement contre son corps, ses yeux se vidant de toute trace de joie pour le reste de la soirée. Je cours en dehors de la salle et prend à droite directement. Quand James ne va pas bien il a tendance à faire les cents pas ou à tourner en rond ou à faire n'importe quoi mais toujours vers la droite. Je cours dans le couloir de droite bousculant mes camarades rentrant du dîner sûrement. Ou a-t-il pu aller ? Peut-être dans la tour d'astronomie ? Non elle est à gauche. Ou le terrain ? Oui je vais essayer les vestiaires de Gryffondor.

Je pose ma main sur la porte mais je ne la pousse pas. Qu'est-ce je vais lui dire ? Je ne sais pas, il a probablement envie d'être seul. Il ne va pas vouloir me voir. Je devrais le laisser mais je ne sais pas, il a été là pour moi. Je veux être là pour lui et puis… Non je ne sais pas. Je laisse ma main glisser le long de la porte qui s'ouvre peu à peu. Je regarde le sol, les chaussures de James apparaissent.

-Tu es venue pour…?

Je ne le vois pas mais je peux imaginer ses cheveux en bataille après avoir passé sa main de colère dans ses mèches brunes. Je peux sentir son parfum si doux, de bois humide, de braises chaudes, une senteur enivrante et rassurante.

-Pour toi, crétin.

-Le crétin n'était pas nécessaire.

-C'est parce que je t'aime bien.

Je sens sa main tiède et abîmée à force de s'accrocher au balais venir doucement se placer sous mon menton. Il relève ma tête vers lui, ses yeux de feu, brillants sous le reflet de la torche murale. On pourrait passer des heures dedans.

-Parce que tu m'aimes bien ?

-Oui ?

Il est immobile, ses yeux comme ailleurs le temps d'un instant. Il fait son petit sourire en coin et automatiquement mes lèvresreproduise son mouvement dans cette bulle coupée de toute perturbation.

-Embrasse-moi.

 _Quoiiii ?!_

-Quoi ?

-Mmmmmh ?

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais le fait est que je ne vois rien d'autres que ses lèvres et la seule pensée rationnelle que j'ai se trouve être "J'espère que le sol est froid parce que la chaleur vient de monter". Et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de pensée que je devrais avoir.

-Qu'est ce je viens de dire ? sourit-il.

-Embrasse moi !

-Ok.

Ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes et instantanément mes mains trouvent le chemin de son dos qui roule sous mes doigts. Oh attendez ? Est-ce que je suis en train de… Oh…

-Mon...dieu...James...sto-op...

Je m'écarte tant bien que mal et à regret avant de le fixer en clignant des yeux.

-Tu m'aimes juste bien j'ai compris t'inquiètes.

-Non je-

-Non ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien enfin si je sais mais toi tu es sur ? Enfin-

Il m'embrasse. Doucement cette fois et pas plus de quelques secondes.

-Tu es la seule à qui je pense et je ne te laisserai pas partir si tu me laisse être avec toi.

-Je...On verra parce que je...bon c'est d'accord.

Je lui fais un baiser furtif avant de faire demi tour. Je me force à marcher calmement pour ne pas le laisser penser que je n'ai qu'une envie. Courir. Loin. Comment Albus euh S- je veux dire Amalia oui comment Amalia va le prendre ? Mon cerveau ne marche plus correctement je sens encore James contre mes lèvres, je sens son corps près du mien mais tout ce que je vois ce sont ses yeux. Des yeux bleus, legerement verts mais sont-ils vraiment les siens? Ceux d'Albus sont si semblables. Quand il rigole il plisse les paupières et leur éclat est contagieux. Il va mal le prendre ? Non, bien sur que non...quoique… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai accepter la proposition de James parce que je l'apprécie ou parce que je sais que ça va lui rendre la pareille vu qu'il est maintenant avec Lynn. Avouons le nous, j'adore rendre les gens énervés mais j'adore encore plus le sourire malicieux et rusé de James.

Je m'arrête devant les cachots. J'ai déjà fait tout ce chemin ? Qu'est ce que je vais dire ? Ou faire ? Je murmure le mot de passe en proie à la...en proie à rien du tout en fait. Je suis bizarrement excitée de rentrer dans la salle commune. C'est moi qui ai les cartes en main maintenant. Ce jeu risque de devenir très hum divertissant. Je rentre et trouve mes amis sur les poufs. Lynn n'est pas là. Lucas se lève pour me laisser sa place.

-Reste assis Lu', je vais m'asseoir à tes pieds.

Je m'installe sur un coussin à même le sol, laissant mon dos se relâcher contre ses jambes.

-T'étais où?

Albus doit être encore un peu faché mais il fait le premier pas je ne vais pas gâcher ma chance de réconciliation ce soir. J'évite quand même de le regarder, je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va de travers.

-A la chasse aux scrouts !

-Je ne pose pas de questions c'est ça ?

Il sourit en soupirant et je lui retourne son sourire. Je tends ma jambe et le pousse légèrement du pied.

-Alors avec Lynn?

Comme si je m'y intéressait. Son regard vrille le mien et il hésite une fraction de seconde avant de me répondre.

-C'est officiel ! Mais tu restera toujours ma petite Serpentiny.

-Hééééé !

Je proteste mais il pourrait dire n'importe quoi ça sonnerait toujours comme une mélodie réchauffant tout mon monde. Okey j'arrête ça devient vraiment trop love tout ça. Allez je vais me coucher. Surtout que réellement la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire pour l'instant c'est étriper Lynn. Enfin ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais juste qu'il sorte avec ma pire ennemie c'est comme une trahison.

Aujourd'hui c'est les sélections, yeah ! Je me suis levée vraiment tôt malgré le surplus d'émotions de la veille. Le soleil n'est levé que depuis quelques heures mais je suis déjà habillée. Je regroupe mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute même si quelques boucles rebelles retombent en encadrant mon visage. Je sors et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. J'ai faiiiiim ! Je suis sure qu'Amalia aussi, mais elle, elle a tout le temps faim. Il y a un peu de monde à table, en fait il y a tous les joueurs de Quidditch. Et tous ceux qui veulent être pris. Cette année on va tous le passer à la suite et les Serpentards passent juste après les petits Griffys. Je m'installe entre Albus et Brandon. Scorpius face à moi.

-Tiny ?

Je hoche la tête me servant du chocolat chaud, mon pêché mignon.

-J'ai rêvé de toi.

Mon coeur rate un battement alors que je lève un sourcil dubitatif en direction de Scorpius. Je ne savais pas que notre haine pure et dure avait évolué durant la nuit.

-J'étais nue sur une licorne ?

-Non tu disais une blague vraiment drôle, pour une fois.

Les gars s'écroulent sur la table, morts de rire. Ils veulent jouer ? Il est temps de sortir la botte secrète. Je finis ma boisson sous leurs larmes, pliés en deux incapables de faire une phrase. Des enfants. Je me lève puis leur lance un regard vexé.

-Non Athina on…, Albus ne peut finir sa phrase repartant dans un rire hystérique quand une fille de Serdaigle passe la porte avec un livre dont la couverture se révèle être une licorne.

Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers la tables des Gryffondors. James me voit, et bien que ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeils ont du mal à rester ouverts il se lève écartant les bras. Je m'y blottis observant du coin de l'oeil mes chers compatriotes qui se regardent étonnés. James se recule

-Bien dormi toi ?

-Ton frère est un abruti mais sinon oui super.

Je lui fait un clin d'oeil et il se détend. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je mentionne son frère. Frère qui d'ailleurs nous fixe car il a remarqué que je ne m'étais pas détachée des bras de l'aîné des Potter. James sourit avant de m'embrasser plus que ce qui est permis en public d'après Rusard.

-Je finis je dois vraiment me dépêcher, on se voit plus tard ?

-Peut-être.

Je souris malicieusement puis je lui fait un autre baiser avant de sortir. J'ai quand même le temps de remarquer Albus, Scorpius et Brandon dont la mâchoire se décroche méchamment. Bien fait pour eux. Je passe la porte mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'on me retourne violemment.

-A QUOI TU JOUES ?

-Quoi ? Albus calmes toi !

-ME CALMER, sa voie monte d'un octave, ME CALMER ? TU SORS AVEC MON FRERE ATHINA !

-Oui parce que je l'apprécie et qu'il m'apprécie. C'est comme ça qu'on fait pour sortir avec quelqu'un.

-Largue le.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne peux pas sortir avec mon frère !

-Et pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je sorte avec un Serpentard avec qui tu n'aurai aucun lien de sang ?

-Quoi ? Non bien sur que non !

Je croise les bras. Il m'énerve et en plus je ne comprends rien.

Alors quel est le problème Albus ? Dis le moi !

-Je… C'est mon frère, Athina !

-Mais pourquoi j'aurais besoni de ta permission ?Tu m'as bien rejetée pour sortir avec Lynn qui est la fille la plus hypocrite du monde ! Et moi je ne pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un alors que lui au moins c'est quelqu'un de bien !?

Alors c'est une vengeance?

-Non! J'apprécie James, et c'est réciproque!

-Mais bien sur. Quand il t'aura fait souffrir, ne viens surtout pas pleurer sur mon épaule, je ne serais pas disponible!

-Tu n'es jamais disponible quand je suis triste! Ah oui c'est vrai! Le plus souvent c'est de ta faute espèce d'imbécile !

-Ma faute? Pourquoi? Tu as été vraiment blessée que je te demande qu'on s'éloigne? C'était rien qu'un peu, c'est toi qui en a fait tout un plat.

OUI J'ETAIS BLESSEE !

-Et… C'est tout?

-C'EST TOUT? ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, TU ES SÉRIEUX? TU COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN!

Je le giflai et m'en allai, furieuse. J'ai comme l'impression que je passe mon temps à me disputer avec les autres en ce moment… Ou bien c'est les autres qui passent leur temps à se disputer avec moi ?

Je marche rageusement jusque sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'air matinal me fait du bien en je m'assoit dans les tribunes le temps que la colère redescende un peu. Il fait froid et mes jambes tremblent d'elles même mais je n'y peut rien. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. Ils m'énervent tous autant qu'ils sont.

PDV Amalia

Je vois Athina sortir de la Grande Salle après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de James. Sur… Quoi? Sur les lèvres de James? Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble eux? Elle est amoureuse d'Albus c'est évident! D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup on en voit le bout du museau, le bout de la queue vous dîtes? Je m'en souviendrai, enfin, j'essaierai. Donc je disais, Albus suit Tiny, les grandes portes se referment mais on entend des cris indistincts, enfin on sait qu'ils crient, mais je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils disent exactement. mais le ton augmente rapidement quand….

-… ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, TU ES SÉRIEUX? TU COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN!

Oh… Là on a compris, j'embrasse Mathéo et me lève précipitamment.

Encore à péter un câble celle-là! Idiote!

-Mathéo!

Ma voix s'était faite sèche et cassante, j'en avais plus qu'assez de ses remarques envers Tiny. Déjà que leur dispute d'hier ne m'enchante pas, pas plus que les mots qu'il a eu à propos d'elle ensuite, mais si il continue ...

Il faut qu'il la respecte, du moins tant que je suis là. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer entre Tiny et Albus, oui, je passe de la poule à l'âne. Du coq à l'âne? Merci. Décidément, je vais arrêter les expressions moldues puisque je suis incapable de les utiliser correctement.

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où trouver ma meilleure amie. Oh… Il y a pas les sélections de Quidditch aujourd'hui? Quand passent les Poufsouffles? Je vais tenter ma chance, en tant que batteuse. Eh oui

Mais, là n'est pas la question. Je retrouve cette tête de mule, ensuite on verra pour le Quidditch.

Si je pouvais mettre la main sur James ça me faciliterait la tache, il a un don pour trouver les gens dans le château. Il n'a jamais failli à son devoir de guide. Peut-être déjà sur le terrain … L'an dernier, avec Tina, on a assisté à un match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, celui contre Poufsouffle nous étions… En retenue. Revenons à celui qu'on a vu, James est un virtuose sur un balai. Il vole avec une aisance incroyable, en même-temps, son père reste le plus jeune attrappeur de l'histoire de gryffondor tandis que sa mère, même si elle est désormais journaliste, sera toujours une des plus grandes harpies, les Harpies de Hollyhead, les deux joueuses les plus

connues sont Ginny Potter et Gwenog Jones, Slughorn, qui est toujours prof de potions se vante de les avoir toutes les deux eu dans son club et que c'est grâce à lui qu'elles sont devenues si célèbres..Enfin bref, si je me souviens bien, c'est les Griffondors et les Serpentard ce matin… Alors je devrais trouver James ou même mieux, Athina directement. Je ne sais absolument pas où elle peut être. Les joueurs jaunes et rouges rentrent sur le terrain suivis de quelques élèves des balais à la main. Bon je vais m'installer dans les gradins pour attendre les Serpentards. Athina sera bien obligée de se montrer puisqu'elle participe aux sélections. Je gravis les escaliers de bois des gradins aux couleurs jaunes de ma maison. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de marches. Je suis un peu essoufflée et le vent est plutôt fort ce matin. Même si la température est encore chaude, des bourrasques menacent de m'emporter. Bah quoi ? Je suis légère vous savez. Asseyons nous les sélections vont commen…

-Athina ?

Mon amie est assise devant moi, son Foudroyeur 7 à ses pieds. Personnellement, j'ai un Tornade de Feu, moins rapide que le Foudroyeur, mais plus confortable, autant maniable et surtout il réagit plus facilement, pour une future batteuse c'est le top.

Elle se retourne vers moi, tapote légèrement le sol à côté d'elle et je m'assoit.

-Je vous ai entendu crier avec Albus, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je...sors avec James.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

-Je voulais te le dire je te le promets ! Ça date d'hier et j'avais pas prévu ça et…

-Justement Athina. Tu ne l'avais pas prévu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec lui ?

-Je...l'aime bien ?

-Tu vois.

Elle me lance un regard implorant. J'aimerai pouvoir la réconforter mais pour l'instant elle a besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était pas le bon choix.

-Athina en sortant avec James ta relation avec albus ne vas que se détériorer. Il n'y aura aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça avant que ça finisse mal.

-Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant, sinon c'est ma relation avec james qui va être compromise.

-Ta relation avec James que tu n'aimes pas de cette façon là est plus importante que ta relation avec Albus ?

-Je ne…

Je la prend dans mes bras et on reste comme ça sans parler jusqu'à ce que...

-SERPENTARDS EN PLACE ! s'écrie Adam Carmichael sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.


	16. Joueuses de Quidditch

PDV Amalia

Je lance un regard de mise en garde vers mon amie qui se lève, balai en main. Elle passe sa jambe droite par dessus et ferme les yeux. Tout son corps est contracté et elle se mord la lèvre. Elle est stressée et angoissée à cause de la situation. Pas du quidditch elle s'est vraiment entraînée. Elle tape du pied et décolle. Je la voie se mettre en ligne avec quelques autres. Les attrapeurs - dont Albus - ont déjà commencé. L'équipe de Serpentard cherche un attrapeur, un gardien et un poursuiveur. Les gardiens se succèdent, plus ou moins bons. Un quatrième année laisse passer tous les souaffles. Tous. Sans exceptions. C'est au tour d'Athina et je vois que elle et Albus se lancent des regards noirs. Albus attend les résultats au sol avec les autres attrapeurs. Il est vraiment doué. Comme James et comme son père. Athina se place devant l'anneau du milieu et regarde les deux poursuiveurs de serpentards devant elle.

Prêts ? crie la poursuiveuse dont le chasuble annonce Miller 5.

Son coéquipier hoche la tête et je retiens mon souffle. L'adrénaline traverse mon corps comme si j'y étais. Qu'est ce que ça va être quand ce sera mon tour. Ils filent vers les buts, faisant quelques passes pour embrouiller Athina. C'est le garçon qui tire brutalement à 10m de sa cible. Jusqu'à a dernière seconde je ne peux dire si le souaffle va passer dans l'anneau du milieu ou dans celui de droite. Athina se place entre les deux et en trois secondes plonge, arrêtant la balle d'une main. Mais les poursuiveurs ne l'ont pas attendus et sont déjà au milieu du terrain préparant une nouvelle attaque. Mon amie se replace et a juste le temps de tourner sur elle même que le souaffle se dirige sous elle. Elle se laisse glisser sur son balais, pendue par les pieds, les bras tendus, renvoyant le souaffle sur les poursuiveurs. Elle a du vraiment bien bosser avec James. Les tentatives s'enchaînent, plus rapides, plus complexes. Athina n'en rate pas un et les serpentards crient pour l'encourager de plus en plus fort, l'euphorie gagnant les élèves venus regarder les sélections. Je vois un sourire se former sur son visage même si la sueur y descends lentement. Ses joues son rouges et sa respiration est saccadée. Abus la regarde avec fierté ? J'ai de la peine pour lui. Je détourne les yeux et pose mon regard sur Scorpius, Brandon et Lucas tous absorbés et les yeux rivés sur elle. C'est pas croyable. Enfin je dis ça mais moi aussi je l'admire même si les rôles seront bientôt inversés et qu'elle me regardera montrer de quoi je suis capable. Les Serdaigles font leurs entrée sur le terrain tandis qu'Athina arrête son dernier but sous les applaudissements de sa maison. Qui l'aurait cru ? Les verts et argents unis pour quelque chose qui n'a rien d'une mauvaise attention ! Je descend pour la rejoindre. Je cours pour ne pas être coincée par les serpentards qui repartiront en sens inverse. Je la voit descendre de son balais et hésiter. Je suis son regard . James et Albus se font face, attendant de voir lequel elle rejoindra pour fêter sa victoire. Elle a eu un regard de regret. Non envers James, mais envers Albus. Comment dire que ce doit être un moment génant pour James…

Elle m'aperçoit et le soulagement se dessine sur son visage fatigué. Elle court vers moi et j'ouvre mes bras en souriant. Elle a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle me manque depuis qu'elle est à Serpentard. Son équipe se rue autour d'elle et le capitaine lève la main.

Chers Serpentards, nous allons procédé au vote.

Tous se taisent laissant es candidats former une ligne.

Je propose Kurt Morgan en tant que poursuiveur ?

Des acclamations s'élèvent et le dénommé Kurt, un sixième année - qui fait peur si vous voulez mon avis - lève le poing en signe de victoire. Son maillot prend la forme de ceux de l'équipe, son nom se gravant au dos avec le numéro 2.

Ensuite pour le poste d'attrapeur, Albus Potter.

Les élèves approuvent et du coin de l'oeil je vois Athina qui se contente de taper dans ses mains.

Et enfin la dernière mais pas des moindres, Athina Zabini comme gardienne !

Les Serpentards sautent de joie mais nous avons tous le temps d'entendre Albus désapprouver. Je le sens mal. Vraiment mal.

Je savais qu'elle serait prise. Si vous l'aviez vu arrêter tous les Souaffles, j'ai sincèrement cru qu'elle allait tomber de son balai un instant mais non. Je la serre dans mes bras en la félicitant. Elle sourit, fière. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Sa fierté sans faille. Elle n'est pas hautaine ou arrogante. Elle est fière. Elle s'en va, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle revienne pour mes sélections.

J'ai faim. Très faim. Mais, bien entendu, je ne vais sûrement pas avoir le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle puisque mes sélections sont dans moins d'une heure et demie et qu'il faut que j'aille chercher mon balai, ainsi que ma batte, je pourrais en emprunter une à l'école mais je préfère la mienne. Je court vers la salle commune, frappe sur le tonneau et entre par le passage qui s'est ouvert. Le soleil d'automne entre dans la pièce entièrement ronde, j'aime cette chaleur.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, celle que je ne partage désormais qu'avec Raya Jordan et Filmena Davies, j'ouvre la porte, sans un mot je fais face à mes camarades que je salue, Raya me jette un regard mauvais, certainement à cause de la mauvaise blague qu'on lui a fait l'an dernier… Qu'elle rancune tenace elle a celle-là! Filmena me sourit, elle est très gentille, enfin je crois… Je lui parle très peu.

Je prends mes affaires de Quidditch sous leurs yeux étonnés.

Tu vas passer les sélections en tant que batteuse?

Oui pourquoi?

Je te voyais plutôt poursuiveuse, mais batteuse c'est assez… Violent non?

L'habit fait pas le moine, je rétorque.

Quoi? demande Filmena, complètement larguée.

Expression Moldue Filou. Comment tu connais d'ailleurs? Tes parents sont Sangs-Purs et anciens Serpentards… Ils les méprisent. Toi aussi?

Mon petit-ami est Né-Moldu, celui de Tiny est James Potter. Alors n'insinues rien sur moi Raya.

Et ils le prennent comment tes parents que tu sois avec un Né-Moldu?

Ils veulent mon bonheur Jordan, alors boucle-la!

Je claque la porte sans la laisser dire un mot de plus et des bras enserrent ma taille.

Re-Bonjour Princesse, tout se passe bien?

Mathéo. Juste Raya qui m'énerve.

J'ai appris que Athina avait été sélectionnée….

Oui, répondis-je cassante devant son ton étrange.

Tant mieux pour elle….

Autre chose?

Euh… Non.

D'accord, je dois y aller, il faut que je passe manger quelque chose et j'aimerais pouvoir arriver un peu plus tôt sur le terrain.

Bonne chance, mais…. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux d'être batteuse?

Mais non!

Je l'embrasse agacée et en même temps émue de son côté protecteur. Je jette un Tempus qui m'apprend que les sélections commencent dans exactement 57 minutes, par Merlin. J'ai à peine le temps de passer par les cuisines!

J'y entre avec précipitation et je vois Liam assis qui me tend un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes. Mes préférés!

Merci!

Je te connais, je savais que tu irais voir Tina, et que tu finirais forcément en retard sur ton programme et que tu aurais pas le temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle alors je t'ai attendu.

Tu as vu Tina?

Oui, époustouflante, comme d'habitude.

C'est vrai, mais son arrivée dans l'équipe n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à tout le monde…

Albus? Il a quelques soucis en tête ces temps-ci je pense….

Mouais.

On y va? Tu seras vraiment en retard sinon.

J'acquiesce, et nous sortons des cuisines en vérifiant que Rusard n'est pas à proximité, ce vieux Cracmol est constamment à la recherche d'une bêtise qu'on pourrait faire, et puis son chat Sir Grincheux (le nom n'est pas de nous mais de Rusard, pauvre bête, quel nom affreux) rode toujours au rez-de-chaussée, ou dans les cachots…

Nous sortons et l'air froid nous pique les joues, le terrain de quidditch est loin dans le parc, il faut presque dix minutes de marches… Heureusement que je suis pas toute seule. Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu demander à Mathéo de m'accompagner.. Une autre fois. Liam et moi nous sommes beaucoup éloignés, il faut changer ça. C'est mon meilleur ami et sa répartition à Serdaigle alors que Athina et moi restions ensemble et rencontrions Mathéo… Nous n'étions plus comme les doigts de la main… Et nous n'avons même pas réellement cherché à empêcher ça Tina et moi alors que Liam essayait toujours de passer du temps avec nous.

Il me tend une éclair au café après que j'ai fini mon deuxième sandwich, je mords dedans avec plaisir, ceux faits par les elfes sont tout simplement divins. On les voit de moins en moins d'ailleurs… Les elfes, pas les éclairs au café. Je précise au cas où.

Et sinon… Tina va bien?

Pourquoi? Tu … Vous vous êtes disputés?

Non. Mais elle ne me parle plus beaucoup, toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Outch, il fait écho à mes pensées mon Serdaigle préféré...Même si ça me fait encore plus culpabiliser. Je grimace mais le prends dans mes bras, longuement. Je vais pour me détacher mais il m'en empêche et se met soudain à sangloter dans mes bras.

Que… Liam. Que se passe t'il? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Je… Vous aviez promis. Tu te souviens? Que jamais! Jamais on ne se séparerai tous les trois. Et regarde nous! Tina est à Serpentard, toi à Poufsouffle et moi à Serdaigle! On a jamais le temps de se voir et vous avez toutes les deux vos amis dans vos maisons… Athina est amie avec des Gryffondor, James est son petit-ami! Et moi… J'ai presque personne à Serdaigle, vous ne prenez jamais de temps pour moi; tu es toujours avec Mathéo, et depuis le début de l'année j'ai à peine croisé Tina! Vous êtes mes meilleures amies, et presque les seules.

Liam… Je savais pas que ça te blessait autant. On va changer ça je te le promets. Dis-moi, à Serdaigle… Comment ça se passe? La vérité.

Je n'ai pas de réels amis. Je parle un peu avec Rose et Lana mais les garçons beaucoup moins alors que nous partageons la même chambre. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Oh…

Je ne sais quoi répondre de plus, mais comme nous sommes arrivés au terrain de Quidditch je file au vestiaire après un rapide baiser sur la joue. Je me change en quatrième vitesse et je suis la première Poufsouffle arrivée, je me décide à faire un tour de terrain bien que je n'aime pas ça et qu'il est plutôt grand. Mon tour bouclé je fais quelques étirements, d'autres Poufsouffles sont arrivés pendant que je courais, dont Raya. Il y a aussi la capitaine de l'équipe qui est aussi la soeur de Filmena. Elle s'appelle Mimea.

Elle nous fait signe d'approcher.

Chers Poufsouffles. Premièrement je voudrais que vous sachiez que les premières années ne sont PAS admis.

Deux élèves quittent les rangs.

Deuxièmement, si vous ne savez pas volez sur un balai plus de trois minutes, vous pouvez partir.

Un autre élève s'en va, nous ne sommes plus que onze plus la capitaine.

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'indésirable. Je m'appelle Mimea Davies, je suis en quatrième année, cette année je serai la capitaine de l'équipe. De l'équipe de l'an dernier il ne reste que trois membres, Roxanne Weasley, troisième année, et poursuiveuse, Nioura Clare, cinquième année et elle est notre attrapeuse depuis deux ans et enfin moi-même, en tant que capitaine et poursuiveuse. Je veux du sang neuf, aussi Nioura et Roxane pourront être remplacées si je juge quelqu'un meilleures qu'elles. Vous remarquerez peut-être que pas un seul garçon n'est resté. Sur vous huit il n'y a que trois garçons, aussi, l'équipe risque d'être majoritairement féminine. Cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour glander. Alors vous allez vous échauffer, sauf toi la rouquine là-bas. Tu es une Weasley?

Moi?!

Non, je suis Amalia Nott, pourquoi je ne m'échauffe pas?

Quelle utilité de le faire deux fois? A la place tu vas m'aider a tout mettre en place.

Je m'approche d'elle, étonnée qu'elle m'ait remarquée.

Dis-moi, a quel poste aimerais-tu jouer? Oh suis-je bête, je n'avais pas vu ta batte. Batteuse hein, recule d'un pas. Petite, fine, tu as la carrure d'une attrapeuse tu sais?

La taille ne fait pas la puissance.

Bien répondu Nott. Mais la puissance, c'est tout ce qui compte?

Bien sur que non, il ne faut pas frapper le plus fort possible au hasard, on nen doit pas faire des blessés. On doit juste déstabiliser. On doit donc maîtriser la force et la trajectoire.

Bonne réponse. Je pense que tout est bon.

Il n'y avait rien a installer en fait?

Je t'ai vu arriver en avance, t'échauffer. C'est déjà une qualité, ensuite tu as très bien répondu à mes questions, je veux pas des joueurs sans cervelle. On va maintenant voir ce que tu vaux sur un balai.

Le stress m'envahit soudain. Je sais que je ne suis pas mauvaise, on peut même dire que je suis plutôt douée, mais Mimea a l'air assez professionnelle, pour une quatrième année s'entend. Enfin… Calme Amalia. Calme. Je rejoins les autres poufsouffles, dont certains sont en sixième ou septième année. Athina tu es là? Non bien entendu. Il n'y a que Liam et Mathéo, Filmena est là aussi. Mathéo est venu me soutenir heureusement. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir même si il semble bizarre ces temps-ci par rapport a Tina… J'enfourche mon balai et décolle à la suite de mes camarades, je reste près de Raya, c'est celle que je connais le mieux après tout, je crois quand-même qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Cette histoire de vers lui reste en travers de la gorge je crois…. C'est Mathéo qui nous a donné cette idée. C'est donc de sa faute non? On aurait pu ne pas le faire c'est vrai Tant pis, on va pas revenir en arrière. Mimea siffle un coup et nous nous approchons.

Nous allons commencer par voir les postulants au poste d'attrapeur, ceux qui ne postulent pas pour ce poste vous aller observer et ensuite vous me ferez part de vos observations. Les attrapeurs, je vais lancer un Vif d'entrainement et la seule règle est que lorsque l'un de vous l'a attrapé vous revenez.

Nioura et un cinquième année s'avancent du rang, et lorsque Mimea lache le vif ils font tous deux un tour de terrain avant de vraiment le chercher, ils jettent tous les deux des regards un peu partout tout en quadrillant le terrain. Au bout de quelques minutes c'est Nioura qui revient, vif en main. La capitaine la félicite et nous demande de commenter ce qu'on a vu. Raya lève la main.

Oui?

Je trouve que Jace n'avait pas une aussi bonne technique que Nioura, il était trop rapide.

Bien, autre chose?

Je lève la main à mon tour.

Je suis d'accord avec Raya, Et je pense que Jace aurait du voler plus haut, Nioura était bien placée car elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain alors que Jace voyait moins ce qu'il se passait au dessus…

Exact Nott. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est Nioura qu'il l'a eu et pas Jace. Gardiens en place. Les poursuiveurs aussi. Les batteurs votre rôle est de déstabiliser les poursuiveur qui portent une robe violette, et non les autres. Jace et Nioura je vous laisse observer et me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Les poursuiveurs observent leurs robes pour voir qui sera en violet. Roxane est une des deux qui ne portent plus les couleurs de poufsouffle mais le pourpre de Poudlard, quatre elèves ont postulés pour ce poste.

Je brandis ma batte et vois deux garçons plus vieux faire de même. La compétition risque d'être rude, ils sont plutôt baraqué, mais comme je l'ai dit il faut surtout être précis. Mais c'est vrai que si on a rien dans les bras c'est inutile… Rooxane s'avance vers les buts et marque, ce n'est pas Raya qui est gardienne de ces buts, c'est une autre fille.

Je vole en contre-sens d'un Cognard et brandis ma batte, je frappe la balle noire assez fort pour que le garçon en pourpre soit désarçonné un instant, il lâche donc le Souaffle qui est repris par un autre garçon qui est en sixième année je crois, le garçon fait une passe à son partenaire qui s'appelle Marc, Marc arrivé a environ trois mètres des buts tente une approche mais Raya bloque la balle rouge. Le garçon en violet s'apprête à reprendre le Souaffle mais un Cognard lancé par Jayden lui passe à quelques centimètres du visage et il le lâche à nouveau. On continue comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, j'ai désarçonné deux fois le garçon en violet, Jayden a réussi trois fois, le troisième batteur n'a réussi qu'une fois, pour Roxane c'était plus compliqué, j'ai réussi une fois mais les deux garçons n'ont pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'à la faire frémir. Le peu que j'ai suivi du jeu, Raya a laissé passé trois buts, deux par Roxane et un par le garçon de sixième année et l'autre fille sept, trois du garçon de sixième année, un de Marc, deux du garçon en violet et un du sixième année. Mimea est en train d'écouter les observations de Jace et Nioura, c'est lorsque j'entends mon nom que je relève la tête.

….Nott a réussi a faire lacher le Souaffle à Roxy alors qu'elle est imperturbable, c'est quand-même fort, et puis elle et Jayden sont les plus doués. Désolée Farell, tu n'es pas pris cette année, mais tu es remplaçant. Si Nott ou Mac Dougal est dans l'incapacité de jouer, je ferai appel à toi. Ensuite pour le poste de gardien…

Je suis prise?! Je suis prise. JE SUIS PRISE! Raya effectue une danse de la victoire, elle est heureuse pour moi c'est touchant. Oh, en réalité elle a été prise comme Gardienne…. Bravo. Et si j'ai bien compris, Roxane, Théo et Mimea seront les Poursuiveurs. Théo c'est le garçon de sixième année. Notre équipe est donc complète. Et il n'y a que deux garçons, un poursuiveur et un batteur. Je vole jusqu'aux gradins et me précipite dans les bras de Mathéo, il m'embrasse et me félicite, derrière moi j'entends un raclement de gorge timide, c'est Liam qui vient me féliciter lui aussi.

Je le serre dans mes bras, encore une fois. "Promis" je murmure. Je les laisse tous. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai besoin. Je parcours le château, en allant vers le haut, ma salle commune est au rez-de-chaussée alors les étages supérieurs je les vois que très peu, surtout le septième étage où je suis. Je sais qu'il y a les Gryffondors pas très loin mais je m'en fiche. Je crois que je me suis perdue. Je vois une tapisserie d'un homme qui est en train d'apprendre le ballet à des Trolls, enfin je crois. Mais où je suis… Je passe une fois dans le couloir mais rebrousse chemin. Je voulais juste être seule. Je crois avoir vu une alcôve de l'autre côté. Alors que je passe pour la troisième fois devant la tapisserie, sur le mur nu qui lui fait face apparaît une porte. Je l'ouvre et me retrouve dans une petite salle chaude avec des fauteuils moelleux. D'après certaines paroles d'Albus l'an dernier, je crois savoir ce que j'ai découvert. La Salle sur Demande. Génial.


	17. Métamorphose, et éclairs au café

Bonjour à tous, comme vous le voyez, nous n'avons aucun retard de publication cette fois! Je suis fière de nous et vous pouvez l'être aussi, vu l'etat de fatigue dans lequel je suis actuellement...

Merci AnonymousTroll pour ta review, comme tu n'as apparemment pas de compte je te réponds ici, j'espère que tu la verras, merci de nous suivre depuis le début ça fait plaisir, et si tu aimes nos personnages, malgré leurs caractères assez explosifs, tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite des évènements et les prochains chapitres

Fantastic's Fanatic (M)

* * *

PDV Amalia

Je passe environ une heure dans la Sale sur Demande et quand j'en sors je rentre directement dans la Salle Commune, je n'ai pas très faim. Je viens de passer une heure seule, ce qui m'a incroyablement détendue. Loin d'Athina, ce qui m'a permis de ne pas être embarquée dans un coup foireux, loin de Mathéo et ses remarques sur Tiny, il va d'ailleurs falloir qu'on en parle tous les deux. Il compte énormément pour moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Et surtout j'étais loin de Raya, cette fille m'exaspère c'est pas croyable. Toute cette semaine elle n'a pas arreté de me regardé avec un sourire méprisant. Elle n'est peut-être pas méchante mais tout de même. Je pousse la pousse de notre dortoir et la trouve d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec Filmena. Elle lèvent les yeux vers moi et si Filmena me sourit joyeusement, Raya au contraire perd son sourire.

Ma soeur m'a dit que tu l'avais impréssionée.

Vraiment? je m'étonne.

Oui, elle trouve que les nouveaux joueurs sont prometteurs, je trouve ça cool que mes deux copines de dortoir soient dans l'équipe.

Athina a été selectionnée pour Serpentard. Gardienne, je me sens obligée de poursuivre.

On en parlait justement avec Raya, la compétition aurait été rude si elle était restée à Poufsouffle. Elle est vraiment douée sur un balai.

Moi je te dis que je l'aurais battue, marmonne Raya.

Bravo Raya, tu es douée aussi tu sais, je lui dis avec un semblant de gentillesse.

Oui je sais merci.

Filmena la pousse du coude avec un air sevère et Raya bougonne "Toi aussi t'es pas si nulle." Je la pense incapable d'être plus gentille… Je passe rapidement à la salle de bain avant de me jeter sur mon lit dans un boucan incroyable, Raya, qui s'endormait se relève en sursaut en cherchant l'origine du bruit je marmonne vaguement des excuses qui ne sont pas sincères du tout et elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Un jour je chercherait peut-être à savoir pourquoi elle est si désagréable avec moi… Surtout que c'est de pire en pire… Sur ces réflexions très existentielles je vais me coucher. Je commence par métamorphose demain, deux heures, avec les Gryffondors. Et notre nouveau professeur Ted Lupin m'a mis en binome avec Thomas Flint car nous sommes les meilleurs selon son évaluation qu'il a faite lors de son premier cours après la rapide démonstration de ses talents, autres que sa métamorphomagie. Je pense qu'il doit parfois donner certains conseils particuliers à Liam, lui aussi Métamorphomage. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je dois dormir. Je souhaite machinalement bonne nuit à Tiny, avant de m'arrêter en plein milieu de ma phrase, ce qui pourrait laisser penser que je souhaite bonne nuit à mes camarades. Filmena me jette un regard triste, comme si elle savait, c'est sûrement le cas, depuis deux semaines je dis bonne nuit à ma meilleure amie tous les soirs avant de me souvenir que non, elle n'est pas là. Je perdrai cette habitude par Dumbledore!

Quand je me réveille je suis seule dans le dortoir, ce qui me fait comprendre que je suis en retard, ma camarade, la gentille bien-sûr a essayé de me réveiller mais je me suis vite rendormie. Je jette un Tempus qui m'apprend que les cours commencent dans quinze minutes. Et ce cours est au premier étage. Par Merlin! Je m'empare de mes affaires et passe à la Salle de bain le plus rapidement possible. Trois minutes plus tard je sors enfin de mon dortoir en courant.

Je n'ai décidément pas le temps de manger. Super! J'espère pouvoir passer rapidement aux cuisines après les deux heures de métamorphose… J'arrive en classe bonne dernière mais la seconde cloche n'a pas sonnée je ne suis donc pas réellement en retard, je m'installe aux côtés de Thomas au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Quelqu'un derrière moi prononce mon nom et je me retourne, c'est Filmena qui me tend un éclair au café; Décidément tout le monde sait que je raffole de cette pâtisserie française.

Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller et comme tu n'es pas venue au petit déjeuner je me suis dit que tu aurais pas le temps de manger… J'ai bien fait?

Oui merci beaucoup Filmena!

Elle me sourit gentiment, elle est étrange depuis le début de l'année. Je me pencherai sur ce mystère plus tard pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur ce cours. C'est notre premier cours pratique en réalité, les deux dernières semaines on a fais des tests pour connaître notre niveau et avoir un équipier qui nous correspond pour pouvoir s'entraider.

C'est donc comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec Thomas. On a aussi fait de la théorie et c'était génial d'analyser les gestes et les mots d'un point de vue symbolique. L'importance de la fluidité du geste. De la volonté dans la formule. Il ne suffit pas de la réciter il faut la vivre et sentir chaque syllabe, chaque intonation. L'appui sur un son et pas sur un autre et sentir la magie qui coule le long du bras pour agir et voir la transformation. Voir ce qui n'était au départ qu'une idée dans notre esprit pour que soudain cette idée se retrouve sous nos yeux. C'est une magie tellement personnelle et unique.

Oui. J'aime la métamorphose. Aujourd'hui on doit transformer un animal en verre. Lupin nous fait une démonstration que je suis scrupuleusement. Ma grenouille prend la forme d'un verre au deuxième essai mais possède toujours sa peau de grenouille. Je peste intérieurement et silencieusement. Enfin presque vu le regard amusé de Thomas. Il se glisse derrière moi et prend doucement ma main.

\- Ne pense pas directement au verre que tu veux avoir. Pense a la transformation qui a lieu. Le changement de matière. Pense aux composants du verre. Le sable qui le compose. Le feu qui l'a forgé. La chaleur qui l'a habité. La même que celle qui habite ta grenouille.

Il a soufflé tout ça dans mon oreille. Et je frissonne. Je ferme les yeux et fais comme il m'a dit quand je les rouvres c'est un joli verre a pied d'un verre très fin. Dans quelques heures ce verre redeviendra une grenouille. C'est dommage. Je remercie mon partenaire qui a lui obtenu de son rat un joli verre en fer forgé. Une preuve que la formule ne fait pas tout. C'est notre intention qui dirige la métamorphose.

Le professeur Lupin passe a côté de notre table et sourit.

-J'ai bien fait de vous mettre ensemble. Je me trompe rarement sur les gens. Vos magies se complètent.

On se regarde tous les deux et instinctivement on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Notre professeur rit doucement et s'éloigne. J'aperçois Matheo qui tient son verre dans sa main. Qui le serre plutôt. Vraiment fort. Le verre redevient une souris qui couine. Il la lâche en sursautant. Nos regards se croisent. Le sien est froid. Il regarde mes mains. Distraitement je passais ma main gauche sur le dos de la droite. Je m'arrête soudainement quand mon petit-ami regarde Thomas avec un regard noir. À la fin de l'heure, seul mon verre n'a pas repris une forme animale. Le professeur Lupin m'a donc offert 20points. "10 pour la réussite du sort et sa durée et 10 parce qu'après tout,il est plutôt joli Miss Nott" Mes camarades de Poufsouffle me félicitent, même Raya.

Matheo m'embrasse et pose possessivement un bras sur ma taille en ne lâchant pas Thomas des yeux. J'entraîne Matheo avec moi. Je lui fais face.

-Que se passe t'il?

-Tu as vu comme il te drague?

-Mais il ne me drague pas Par Merlin. Il est comme ça avec TOUT le monde!

-Pourquoi tu le défends au juste?

-Parce que tu es ridicule. Je t'aime Matheo mais être jaloux de Thomas, c'est absurde. Et toutes tes crises par rapport a Athina c'est ridicule et agaçant! C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est presque toute ma vie.

-On a que douze ans! Tu crois vraiment qu'après Poudlard vous serez toujours amies? Dans trois mois quand vous vous croiserez dans les couloirs vous vous direz a peine bonjour. Tu vas t'accrocher a elle et partager ta vie avec peut-être?

-Y a plus de chances que ce soit avec elle qu'avec toi en tout cas!

Il me regarde Sans un mot et me tourne le dos. Des larmes coulent doucement. Mes épaules sont secouées de sanglots. Je regrette déjà. Athina me manque. Il a su mettre le doigt sur ma plus grande peur. Que notre maison, différente, ne finisse par nous éloigner. Comme avec Liam. Je ne pourrai jamais le supporter. Je suis en retard en Potions. Tant pis. Matheo se debrouillera. Je ne veux pas le voir. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, tout ce que je veux c'est être seule. Je peux aller dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai gardé cette découverte pour moi pour l'instant. Mais étrangement cette option ne me plaît pas. J'ai environ deux heures devant moi avant que quelqu'un ne puisse me chercher. Ensuite on a un temps libre puis c'est le moment du déjeuner et là ils pourront s'inquiéter. Éventuellement. Je sors dans le parc et me dirige vers le lac. Je commence par m'installer a l'ombre d'un arbre mais très vite je me sens opressée. Je me relève et me cogne contre une branche basse. J'entreprend de me hisser sur celle-ci puis sur la suivante. Une dizaine de branches plus tard je m'arrête. La vue est incroyable. Et le silence. Même pas un hululement ou autre son d'oiseau. Juste la communion parfaite entre la terre, l'eau et l'air. Je tends la main gauche et lance un sort qui fait apparaître des jolies flammes parfaitement inoffensives pour le lanceur. Les quatre éléments en symbiose et moi au cœur de tout ça. Je décidai de vider mon esprit, j'ai appris dans un livre sur les Animagus que si on voulait connaître notre animal totem il fallait apprendre a vider son esprit pour être au plus près de notre moi intérieur. Et cela passe pas la méditation. J'ai laissé tomber toutes mes préoccupations en grimpant et tout ce que je pense c'est que le lac et la forêt sont magnifiques a cette période de l'année.

Je respire profondément et me calle plus confortablement sur ma branche. Les yeux fermés je ne me concentrait que sur le bruit du vent. Quelquefois le lac clapotait signe que le calamar géant remuait.

Quelques minutes plus tard je rouvre les yeux, et la clarté bizarrement ne m'agresse pas. La nuit est tombée. Par Merlin je ne suis allée qu'au cours de Métamorphose aujourd'hui. ..

Comment je vais expliquer ça aux professeurs? Et puis a Tiny. J'aurais pu la voir en Sortilèges... Et... Le quidditch! C'etait ce soir non? Pitié dîtes-moi que non. Non? On est lundi vous dîtes? Et le Quidditch c'est demain? Merci .

Louper le premier entraînement de Quidditch c'est impensable. Louper des cours n'est pas forcément mieux... Je peux peut-être arriver a l'heure en astronomie mais d'un autre côté je n'ai rien mangé de la journée quasiment. Et puis un cours de plus...Au moins j'arriverais plus tôt que les autres a la Salle Commune. Et je pourrai peut-être éviter une discussion avec Matheo. Même si je sais que je ne pourrai pas la repousser éternellement. En tout cas il est hors de question que j'aille dans la Grande Salle. La seule de mon année puisque les autres se préparent pour le cours et tous les profs qui me regardent? Plutôt mourir. Je suis pas assez stupide pour me montrer comme ça devant eux. Je suis une Poufsouffle pas une Gryffondor téméraire! Je descends prudemment de l'arbre. Pas assez puisque je me ramasse lamentablement sur le sol. Après m'être pris trois branches bien entendu. Enfin ils me soigneront ça demain a la Salle Commune. Les sorts de soin ça nous connaît vu toutes les agressions auxquelles nous sommes sujets. Même si bien entendu on ne sait jamais qui nous agresse. Donc on ne peut se plaindre à personne. Et ça m'exaspère. Je cours jusqu'au château malgré mes côtes douloureuses. Je pousse doucement la porte en priant pour que le Hall soit vide. Il l'est . Silencieusement je me rends aux cuisines. Je chatouille la poire et celle ci explose d'un rire peu discret. Le passage s'ouvre et un elfe m'accoste aussitôt pour me proposer des éclairs au café à grand renfort de "Miss". Même les elfes ont retenu mon addiction aux pâtisseries cafeinées. Ce n'est désormais plus un secret pour personne. Je leur demande simplement quelques haricots et du poisson. Je n'ai pas envie de sucré. Je mange rapidement et me glisse dans le couloir jusqu'aux tonneaux qui cachent ma salle commune.

Il y a quelques élèves déjà installés dans les fauteuils mais je traverse furtivement, mais avec naturel, la Salle commune jusqu'à mon dortoir qui est bien entendu vide. Je n'ai plus ce mouvement de recul en rentrant quand je ne vois pas le lit de Tiny, et son absence me crève moins le coeur qu'au départ car je sais qu'elle est à sa place. Peut-être pas très heureuse pour l'instant mais elle le sera. Quand elle se sera habituée à sa nouvelle maison. Et à la présence de Lynn dans son dortoir. Surtout à ça d'ailleurs… Enfin, bon, on verra bien de quoi demain sera fait. Certainement d'un tas de discussions difficiles. Je m'allonge et contrairement à ce que je pensais, les larmes ne viennent pas..

Je me réveille plus tôt que mes camarades de dortoir, et je crois bien que c'est la première fois. J'hésite à me lever… Oh et puis de toute façon, on est pas amies, je n'ai pas besoin de leur fournir des explications! Je me lève donc, et sors du dortoir en tentant de ne pas les réveiller. La Salle Commune est vide, ce qui est normal puisqu'il est peine six heures du matin. Il faut que je voies les professeurs dont j'ai loupé les cours hier, c'est à dire le Professeur Messtria en début d'après-midi, le professeur Slughorn en fin de matinée et enfin le professeur Patil qui est notre professeur d'Astronomie.

Enfin, espèrons que je puisse les voir avant leurs cours… Surtout que je n'ai aucun cours avec eux aujourd'hui! Je me rends dans la Grande Salle directement et puis on verra bien… Je suis une des premières élèves à m'y rendre


End file.
